Cherry Blossom
by mysticahime
Summary: AU. OOC. Sakura adalah sebuah boneka porselen yang menjadi pembunuh bayaran bersama tuannya, Uchiha Sasuke. My 1st thriller. M for gore. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Season 1: Chapter 1

_Tangan kecil itu menggenggam sebuah pisau yang berkilat..._

Tayuya terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat. Mimpi buruk itu membangunkannya. Selama ia hidup, ia belum pernah bermimpi buruk. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Oleh karena itu, ia sangat kaget ketika untuk pertama kalinya mendapat bunga tidur mengerikan yang oleh banyak orang sering disebut dengan _nightmare_.

_Dengan pisau berkilat itu, tangan kecil itu mengambil nyawa lagi..._

_Nyawa seseorang..._

"Jirobou!" Tayuya mengguncang-guncang seorang pria bertubuh besar yang adalah suaminya. Pria yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya itu diam saja, seolah masih tertidur nyenyak. Sekali lagi Tayuya mengguncang-guncang pria itu. Ia merasa gusar. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Seolah-olah mimpi itu memang terjadi di sini.

_Dengan pisau itu, tangan kecil itu memisah-misahkan bagian-bagian tubuh korbannya, namun ia tetap merangkai tubuh itu seolah-olah sang korban tidak mengalami pembunuhan..._

Dengan segenap tenaganya, Tayuya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh suaminya, berharap suaminya itu akan bangun dan kemudian menenangkan dirinya yang sedang dilanda ketakutan. Namun sesuatu yang di luar dugaannya terjadi.

Kepala Jirobou menggelinding dan jatuh dari ranjang. Berdarah-darah.

_Ia tidak membersihkan sisa-sisa darah dari tubuh korban. Ia tidak peduli apakah orang yang menemukan sang korban akan ketakutan setengah mati..._

Tayuya menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, kemudian ia menangis dan menelungkupkan kepalanya pada tubuh Jirobou yang ternyata sudah tak bernyawa, diam dan dingin, terpisah-pisah meski masih diletakkan dalam suatu kesatuan yang utuh.

_Lalu ia menghilang dalam gelapnya malam, seolah-olah ditelan kabut dan sinar bulan sabit. Ia hanya meninggalkan sebuah tanda._

_Sehelai kelopak bunga sakura..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

mysticahime™

2010©

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi deritan pintu membuat Uchiha Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dari surat kabar yang sedang dibacanya selama tigapuluh menit terakhir ini. Begitu melihat siapa yang masuk ke ruangannya, sebuah senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sakura," katanya, kemudian meraih Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura diam saja menghadapi perlakuan Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menempelkan tangan mungilnya yang bersimbah darah ke lengan Sasuke, tepat mengenai lengan kemejanya yang putih bersih. "Astaga, kau kotor sekali."

Sasuke mengamati Sakura. Sakura adalah sebuah boneka porselen putih yang hidup dengan rambut berwarna bubble gum. Tingginya hanya sekitar dua setengah kaki. Tubuh kecilnya dibalut oleh gaun lolita berwarna merah tua dengan detil pita di beberapa bagian. Kaki kecilnya ditutupi oleh sepatu lolita berwarna hitam dengan hiasan bunga mawar. Mata jade-nya tidak mengandung emosi, ia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku akan membersihkan diri," katanya kemudian, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menghirup tehnya di depan perapian. Dengan cekatan, boneka mungil itu memanjat sofa tempat Sasuke duduk dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kini tampak bersih.

"Bagaimana tugasmu kali ini?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Bila semua orang mengetahui bahwa Tuan Uchiha ini tidak suka berbicara, bonekanya, Sakura, lebih pendiam lagi. Sakura baru akan berbicara bila seseorang mengajaknya berbicara, atau bila ada yang bertanya kepadanya. Benar-benar sebuah boneka.

"Biasa saja," jawab Sakura. Ia mengambil cangkir teh dari tangan Sasuke dan meneguk sedikit isinya.

"Apakah Tuan Jirobou menyulitkanmu?" Sasuke ingin tahu.

Sakura mendengus mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "Ia bahkan sedang tertidur lelap tanpa sempat sadar lagi."

Sepasang mata onyx Sasuke melirik jam kuno yang diletakkan di dekat pintu masuk. Kedua jarumnya menunjuk ke angka dua belas. Sudah tengah malam.

"Begitu..." Sasuke menggumam. "Memang sudah waktunya bagi orang-orang untuk hanyut dalam mimpinya masing-masing..."

"Mereka bukan vampir sepertimu," ujar Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dari tepi sofa.

Sasuke tertawa mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Vampir? Aku?" Lagi-lagi ia tertawa. Sakura mendelik kesal dengan mata jade-nya, membuat Sasuke berhenti tertawa. "Aku hanya manusia biasa."

"Tapi kau tak pernah tidur," tuntut Sakura.

"Memang." Sasuke mengambil cangkir keramik dari kedua tangan mungil Sakura, kemudian mengisinya lagi dengan cairan kental berwarna coklat bening dengan aroma melati dan asap putih lembut yang mengepul-ngepul dari permukaannya. Lalu ia meneguk isi gelas itu hingga habis dan meletakkan cangkir itu di sisi poci teh keramik yang berada di atas meja.

Boneka kecil itu hanya diam dan mengamati setiap gerakan Sasuke. Bibir porselennya terkatup rapat, seolah-olah tidak mau mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Lagi-lagi kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Cherry Blossom-ku..." Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura ke atas pangkuannya. Kemudian tangan kanan Sasuke membelai-belai pipi kiri boneka mungil itu.

"Membunuh adalah tujuanku diciptakan, bukan begitu, Tuan Sasuke?" Dengan suara melengking indah, Sakura menjawab perkataan Sasuke. Pria berambut emo biru tua itu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura yang ditutupi rambut pink yang pada bagian ujungnya mengikal.

"Sudah larut malam, kau harus beristirahat." Ia menurunkan Sakura dari pangkuannya. Sesaat setelah kedua kaki Sakura menyentuh permukaan lantai, boneka itu berjalan menuju tangga yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Tangga yang menuju loteng tempat kotak bonekanya disimpan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sementara aku beristirahat?"

Sakura dengan rutin menanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke bila Sasuke menyuruhnya beristirahat di dalam peti boneka.

"Pergi dan memastikan klien kita puas dengan pelayanan jasa pembunuh bayaran Cherry Blossom," kata Sasuke sebelum menghilang dari area rumah.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap sofa tempat tuannya tadi duduk selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia memanjat tangga kayu yang menuju ke loteng. Ia masuk ke dalam peti bonekanya dan tidur setelah mengunci peti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tugas apa lagi kali ini?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Pria berumur delapan belas tahun itu diam beberapa saat sebelum menangkap dua helai roti bakar yang dilontarkan oleh pemanggang roti setelah mengeluarkan bunyi berdenting. Setelah melapisinya dengan mentega, Sasuke memberikan kedua roti bakar itu kepada Sakura, namun boneka itu tidak mau memakannya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Begitu kata Sakura ketika Sasuke menanyakan mengapa ia tidak mau memakan roti bakar yang sudah dihidangkan oleh Sasuke.

"Keluarga pengusaha Hyuuga memintamu untuk menghabisi musuh mereka, pewaris utama perusahaan Konoha, Sai." Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh, ia terlalu sibuk menggiling biji kopi dengan penggiling biji kopi terbaru yang diperolehnya dari katalog barang-barang elektronik yang biasa dikirim ke rumah mereka setiap bulan. Cara Sasuke menjawab juga terdengar biasa saja, seolah-olah yang diucapkannya bukan merupakan hal besar, meskipun sesungguhnya hal yang diucapkannya menyangkut nyawa seseorang.

"Sai?" Kening porselen Sakura berkerut samar di balik poni merah jambunya. "Maksudmu pria berambut hitam yang terus tersenyum itu?"

"Yang selalu kau bilang mirip denganku itu." Sasuke mendecih saat biji kopi hasil gilingannya sebagian tumpah ke lantai dapur.

Sakura menggigiti pinggiran roti bakarnya tanpa minat. "Mengapa aku harus menghabisi pria sebaik itu?" 

"Karena keluarga Hyuuga memintanya." Dengan kesal Sasuke melempar penggiling biji kopi itu hingga benda elektronik berbentuk gabungan dari balok dan tabung itu menghantam dinding dan pecah berantakan. Kedua mata Sakura menyipit melihat tindakan tuannya itu. Minggu depan mereka harus memesan penggiling biji kopi baru lagi. Padahal Sakura belum sempat mencoba penggiling biji kopi yang baru berusia dua hari itu.

"Hmmmm..."

Sasuke tidak memedulikan gumaman dari boneka mungilnya itu. Kedua tangannya sedang sibuk menyeduh biji kopi yang berhasil digilingnya dengan air panas di dalam cerek, kemudian meletakkan cerek itu di atas kompor listrik. Setelah merasa pekerjaannya selesai, Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di atas sebuah kursi bar tinggi yang kosong di dapurnya dan mulai menikmati roti bakar buatannya yang sedikit gosong di beberapa bagian. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Keluarga Hyuuga menginginkan Sai lenyap sebelum tanggal duapuluh." Sasuke memulai kata-katanya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya malam ini." Nada suara Sakura mungkin terdengar sombong, namun perkataannya berbanding lurus dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dan selama Sakura menepati kata-katanya, Sasuke tak pernah ambil pusing terhadap boneka yang beradat keras itu.

Ada jeda sejenak di antara percakapan mereka. Keduanya terlalu sibuk menghabiskan sarapannya masing-masing. Sasuke mengangkat cerek dari atas kompor listrik tepat saat kabut putih mulai keluar dari bibir cerek. Dengan cepat dituangkannya kopi yang baru masak itu ke dalam cangkirnya. Cairan hitam pekat itu mengalir dari lubang cerek, tampak seperti lelehan permata hitam yang mengeluarkan uap panas.

"Kopi?" Sasuke mengulurkan cerek kopi kepada Sakura, namun Sakura menggeleng. Sepertinya ia masih sedikit keki. Karena membuat kopi itulah, penggiling biji kopi yang belum sempat dicoba Sakura jadi rusak. Namun Sasuke terlalu terobsesi pada kopi panasnya hingga ia tidak memedulikan Sakura.

Dengan gerakan cepat, laki-laki itu menuangkan creamer ke dalam kopinya, dan sedikit gula, karena Sasuke tidak terlalu suka makanan manis. Sakura mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Setelah ini kau harus mengasah pisau kesayanganmu untuk melaksanakan tugas," perintah Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Senyum pria berkulit pucat itu melebar saat mengetahui siapa yang datang ke rumahnya, meski hari sudah cukup larut. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul sembilan malam lewat beberapa menit.

"Halo Sakura, sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang ke sini." Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura dan mengayun-ayunkannya, kemudian ia menurunkan boneka porselen hidup itu. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu? Atau makan makanan ringan, mungkin?" tanya Sai dengan ramah. Pria itu berbalik ke belakang, tepat saat Sakura mengeluarkan pisau dari saku gaun merahnya.

"Maaf, Paman Sai..." katanya lirih.

"Eh?" Sai menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura menabrak Sai hingga keduanya jatuh ke atas permukaan lantai.

"Sakura... kau..." Sai tersengal-sengal. Pisau Sakura yang berkilat menancap pada pinggangnya, menghancurkan ginjal kirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Paman..." Bulir-bulir air mata menuruni pipi porselen Sakura, dan dengan kedua tangan porselennya, ia menarik pisau dari pinggang Sai dan menancapkannya pada dada kiri Sai, tepat di jantung.

Pria berambut hitam itu meregang nyawa dalam beberapa detik. Sakura memeriksa denyut nadi Sai di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah yakin bahwa denyut nadi Sai tidak terasa lagi dan nyawa pria berambut hitam itu telah tercabut, Sakura memotong-motong tubuh Sai menjadi beberapa bagian, tapi tetap membiarkannya menjadi satu kesatuan, tidak memencar-mencarkan anggota tubuhnya ke tempat yang berbeda-beda.

Tanpa emosi, Sakura menatap genangan darah merah Sai di atas lantai marmer. Alur-alur air mata yang tadi berada di pipinya mulai mengering. Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura melemparkan sesuatu ke atas tubuh Sai yang penuh darah yang mulai mengering, lalu ia pergi dengan kecepatan cahaya, seolah-olah menghilang ditelan kabut malam dan sinar bulan.

Sesuatu yang dilempar Sakura melayang perlahan-lahan di udara sebelum mendarat di atas perut Sai.

_Sehelai kelopak bunga Sakura..._

~To Be Continued~

Haloooo~

*BGM : JENG JENG JENG JREEENGGG*

*author muncul dengan muka abal-nyengir garing*

Akhirnya Cyan memutuskan buat bikin fict psycho =D

Apakah sebenarnya Cyan emang suka bikin fict psycho?

Ohh, tidak~

Cyan cuma lagi pengen buat aja xDDD

Mungkin karena sekarang juga Cyan lagi buat novel pembunuhan, hehe~

Dan entah kenapa, Cyan ngerasa lebih lancar ngebuat fict psycho daripada buat fict cinta xDDDD

Readers : Emang pada dasarnya aja lu psycho!

Cyan : Weeeeeekkkk, enak aja =P Cyan cuma malu buat ngegambarin kata-kata yang berbunga-bunga kaya di fict cinta!

Readers : Alesaaaaaannnn! *nimpukin Cyan pake botol bekas*

Cyan : Eh, daripada dipake nimpuk Cyan, gimana kalo botol bekasnya dipake buat—

Readers : Banyak alesan luuu...

Cyan : *pundung*

Mind to RnR?

:))


	2. Season 1: Chapter 2

**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

mysticahime™

2010©

Sasuke berulang kali mengetikkan sesuatu di tuts laptopnya dan menghapusnya lagi. Hal itu terus-menerus dilakukannya selama duapuluh menit terakhir. Wajahnya tampak gusar, keningnya yang putih berkerut samar, seolah ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

Boneka porselen berambut bubble gum itu sudah mengamati aktivitas tuannya selama duapuluh menit lebih. Mata jade-nya bergerak-gerak mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dihasilkan oleh tubuh sang pemuda Uchiha itu, menatap jari-jari Sasuke, dan sesekali memandang kerutan di keningnya.

Dua menit kemudian, pandangan Sasuke beralih dari layar kristal laptopnya ke Sakura yang hanya duduk diam di atas meja kayu. Sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat dan membentuk senyuman tipis yang miring.

"Kemarilah..." perintahnya pada Sakura. Dengan menurut, Sakura melompat turun dari meja kayu dengan anggun dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan suara beningnya yang melengking. Sekilas ia melirik layar laptop Sasuke. Tampilan e-mail.

"Ini..." Sasuke menarik Sakura ke atas pangkuannya. Dengan jari telunjuk kirinya yang bebas ia menunjuk pada layar kristal yang bercahaya itu. "Ada permintaan untuk menghabisi seorang bangsawan yang merupakan pedagang kayu terbesar se-Eropa. Dan aku ingin menolaknya. Aku sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menolaknya."

Dengan seksama, Sakura mengamati e-mail yang berisi permintaan—yang adalah tugasnya, membunuh orang yang diminta klien. Sang pemohon bernama Danzo, dan bangsawan yang merupakan pedagang kayu terbesar se-Eropa itu bernama Tsunade. Kepala porselennya mengangguk-angguk sehingga rambut pink ikalnya bergoyang-goyang. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Bilang saja padanya aku sedang dalam misi membunuh seorang petinggi Mafia Italia," kata boneka mungil itu tanpa memandang Sasuke.

Kerutan di kening Sasuke memudar. "Ide yang sangat bagus!" Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura dan memutar-mutarnya di udara—persis seperti yang dilakukan Sai sebelum Sakura membunuhnya. Lalu Sasuke menurunkannya dan dengan cepat mengirim e-mail balasan pada sang pemohon, Danzo.

Danzo adalah seorang tua yang picik dan ingin menguasai semua jalur perdagangan di Eropa, baik secara legal maupun ilegal. Tentu saja ia sudah sering sekali meminta bantuan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang dianggapnya sebagai penghambat bagi bisnisnya. Benar-benar manusia yang sangat keji.

Wajah Sasuke bertambah cerah saat ia meng-klik tombol 'send' dengan mouse-nya yang berkedip-kedip.

"Selesai sudah," jawabnya puas. Tampaknya tadi Sasuke merasa tidak enak untuk menolak permintaan Danzo. Bagaimanapun juga, Danzo adalah salah satu pelanggan setianya. Sakura terus menatap Sasuke, perlahan-lahan tampaklah perubahan emosi di wajah manis boneka itu. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum tipis.

"Tuan," kata-kata Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menatap Sakura.

"Apakah kau akan memesan lagi penggiling biji kopi yang kaurusak kemarin?" tanya Sakura dengan nada serius. "Aku sama sekali belum mencoba memakainya."

_Ia mengendap-endap..._

Kurenai terjaga dari mimpinya. Sekujur tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat dingin, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya menempel di bagian leher. Wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke jendela kamarnya. Pelan-pelan, dibukanya kedua daun jendela kayu putih itu dengan kedua tangannya yang setengah berkeringat. Udara dingin malam menerpa dirinya, membuatnya kedinginan. Namun, dinginnya malam pun tak sanggup mencegah Kurenai berkeringat. Kurenai berusaha melihat sekelilingnya dengan matanya yang beriris merah ruby, namun ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa dalam kegelapan. Ia terus mencoba mencari tahu apa ada seseorang di sini selain dirinya, karena nalurinya menjeritkan bahwa ia tidak sendirian!

_Orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi ia bisa melihat mereka semua dengan mata jade-nya..._

Wanita berambut hitam bergelombang itu mundur beberapa langkah dari jendela kamarnya. Entah mengapa, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya ia tidak berdiri di sana. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus lari.

_Sosok kecil itu amat pandai menyembunyikan dirinya dalam kegelapan. Auranya berbaur dengan alam, membuat keberadaannya sulit terlacak..._

Kurenai berhenti melangkah mundur ketika ia menyadari di belakangnya terdapat sesuatu, ehm, seseorang. Dengan wajah pias ia menoleh ke belakang. Di hadapannya kini berdiri sebuah boneka porselen berkulit putih dengan rambut mengikal dengan tinggi sekitar dua setengah kaki. Boneka itu bermata jade, sorot matanya dingin. Ia memakai gaun berwarna merah dengan detil pita di beberapa bagian. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah belati yang berkilat dalam kegelapan.

_Dengan senang ditatapnya sosok tubuh yang gemetaran itu. Entah mengapa, perasaan bahagia meluap-luap dari dirinya bila melihat calon korbannya tampak ketakutan menghadapi sesuatu bernama 'kematian'. Digenggamnya pisau itu kuat-kuat..._

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kurenai dengan suara bergetar menahan rasa takut.

Boneka itu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kurenai.

_Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan calon korbannya, ia bergegas menerjang korbannya yang tak sempat bergerak. Ditancapkannya pisau berkilat itu pada ulu hati korban, membuat nafas wanita itu tersengal-sengal..._

Kurenai menatap darah yang merembes melalui gaun tidurnya, mengalir menuruni kedua kakinya dengan mata terbelalak. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan pandangan kosong, seolah-olah sebentar lagi nyawanya akan tercabut.

"Maaf aku harus melakukan ini, Nyonya Kurenai..." kata Sakura sambil membelai pipi Kurenai dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak menggenggam belati. Air muka Kurenai menegang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?" tanya Kurenai dengan nafas yang terputus-putus. Melihat Sakura hanya diam dan mengamati nafasnya yang hampir putus, Kurenai melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau boleh menghabisiku setelah memberitahukan siapa yang menyuruhmu mencabut nyawaku."

Sakura menyayat kelingking kiri Kurenai hingga putus, membuat wanita cantik itu menjerit tertahan, kesakitan.

"Rasanya akan sama seperti ini," wajah Sakura menunduk, Kurenai tak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sakura, tetapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menetes ke atas lengannya, "ketika kau tahu siapa yang menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu..."

Dalam diam, Kurenai menatap wajah Sakura yang masih menunduk. Tangan-tangan kecil itu beralih ke jari manis Kurenai. Terdengar jerit tertahan dari dalam tenggorokan Kurenai saat jari manis itu putus oleh tangan Sakura. Darah mengalir deras dari kedua jarinya yang putus. Kurenai menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit.

"Katakanlah..." Dengan lirih Kurenai membisikkan permohonannya. "Katakan siapa yang ingin aku mati..."

Sakura menatap wajah Kurenai, ada setitik air mata di setiap sudut matanya, membuat mata jade-nya berpendar-pendar dalam keremangan. Bibir mungil itu sedikit terbuka.

"Yang memintaku membunuhmu adalah... Asuma Sarutobi."

Darah langsung surut dari wajah Kurenai. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Gemetaran, diraihnya kedua tangan Sakura yang bersimbah darah dengan tangannya yang juga bercucuran darah akibat putusnya kedua jari di tangan kanan.

"Bunuh aku, sekarang..." mohon Kurenai dengan suara serak. Tampaknya ia _shock _ karena mendengar suaminya sendiri ingin ia mati.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura menatap wajah Kurenai yang dipenuhi air mata, kemudian ia menikam jantung wanita itu. Nafasnya berhenti detik itu juga. Dalam keheningan, Sakura memisah-misahkan tubuh wanita itu dengan pisaunya. Sesaat Sakura memandangi jenazah Kurenai, terutama wajahnya. Kedua mata merah itu terpejam, masih dihiasi air mata. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, ia melemparkan sesuatu dan segera menghilang dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Sehelai kelopak bunga sakura mendarat lembut di atas ulu hati Kurenai yang berdarah-darah.

_Ia menghilang bagaikan ditelan kabut malam dan cahaya bulan..._

Bunyi deritan engsel pintu membuat Sasuke menoleh dari buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya. Ia tersenyum tipis begitu mendapati Sakura pulang dengan bercak-bercak darah yang menempel pada tubuh porselen dan gaun merahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sakura." Sasuke menutup buku tebal yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuannya, kemudian meletakkan buku tersebut ke dalam rak buku besar yang memenuhi satu bagian dinding ruang tengah.

"Aku mau membersihkan diri dahulu." Sakura berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke menuju dapur dan menyiapkan minuman panas dalam cangkir keramik favoritnya.

Tidak lebih dari tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sakura sudah berdiri di depan sofa yang biasa diduduki Sasuke. Sasuke kembali dari dapur dengan membawa sebaki minuman panas, Sakura tahu itu dari kumpulan uap putih yang mengepul keluar dari pinggiran cangkir dan cerek.

"Kopi?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke meletakkan baki itu di atas meja. Cairan yang berada di dalam cerek transparan itu berwarna hitam pekat. Sudah jelas itu kopi.

"Begitulah..." Sasuke menuangkan secangkir kopi untuknya, dan secangkir kopi untuk Sakura. Untuk Sakura, tentu saja ia menambahkan sekitar enam bongkah gula batu ke dalamnnya, sedangkan untuknya, hanya sedikit creamer. Malam ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin menambahkan gula ke dalam kopinya, padahal biasanya ia menambahkan gula pasir, walau hanya setengah sendok teh.

Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama menikmati kopi panas mereka sambil duduk di atas sofa. Kaki Sakura mengayun-ayun dari sisi sofa, sofa itu terlampau besar untuknya. Setelah meminum beberapa teguk kopi, Sakura memegang cangkirnya dalam diam. Matanya tampak kosong.

"Bagaimana tugas hari ini?" tanya Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian, memecah kesunyian yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Biasa saja," jawab Sakura datar.

Pria berambut emo biru tua itu menoleh dan menatap boneka pink-nya dengan tatapan bingung. Ternyata matanya berhasil melihat bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sakura.

"Kau menangis lagi?" tanyanya agak prihatin. Sakura terdiam. Tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak sejenak sebelum ia meletakkan cangkir keramiknya di atas meja. Kopinya tinggal setengah.

"Sangat menyakitkan..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Sasuke diam saja. Ia tidak mau mendesak Sakura untuk menceritakan lebih jauh bila boneka porselen itu tidak mau menceritakannya. Ia akan menunggu sampai Sakura mau menceritakannya.

"Kau mau kopi lagi?" Sasuke sedikit berdiri dari sofa, membungkuk hendak menuangkan secangkir kopi lagi untuknya dan untuk Sakura, namun Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke duduk lagi.

Ia memandangi boneka mungil itu. Sakura adalah boneka yang ajaib. Ia diciptakan bernyawa, memiliki kemampuan untuk membunuh di atas rata-rata, dan memiliki perasaan. Hal terakhir itulah yang membuat Sasuke mau mengambil Sakura menjadi bonekanya.

Menyadari Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya, Sakura berbicara, "Sangat menyakitkan ketika mengetahui orang yang kita cintai menginginkan nyawa kita menghilang..."

Tangan kanan Sasuke menepuk-nepuk rambut bubble gum Sakura. Ia berusaha menenangkan boneka itu. Sakura diam bagaikan patung, emosinya galau. Sebagai boneka, ia bingung bagaimana cara mengatasi emosi semacam itu.

"Aku mempunyai kejutan untukmu." Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, berharap topik yang kali ini dilontarkannya dapat membuat Sakura melupakan kesedihannya. Tanpa suara Sakura menatap Sasuke. Pria itu tahu bahwa Sakura ingin tahu apa yang merupakan kejutannya.

"Ikut aku." Sasuke mengangkat telunjuk tangan kanannya, mengisyaratkan agar Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. Sasuke bangkit dari sofa diikuti Sakura yang melompat turun. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke melangkah ke arah dapur yang gelap-gulita. Tangan Sasuke meraba-raba bagian dinding di dekat pintu, mencari tombol saklar. Setelah menemukan saklar tersebut, dinyalakannya lampu dapur. Suasana dapur seketika menjadi terang benderang.

"Pejamkan matamu..." Sakura memejamkan matanya, mengikuti kata-kata Sasuke, karena bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah majikan yang harus dipatuhinya, suka ataupun tidak suka.

Waktu terasa lama bagi Sakura saat memejamkan mata jade-nya. Boneka itu benci disuruh menunggu, apalagi sambil memejamkan mata. Digunakannya indera pendengarannya untuk menebak-nebak kejutan dari Sasuke. Terdengar bunyi kelotak dan suara plastik dibuka. Sakura menunggu kejutannya. Ia berpikir, paling-paling kejutannya hanya berupa pisau baru. Pisau lamanya sudah agak tumpul sehingga Sakura harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra saat membunuh. Masalahnya ia tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli pisau baru. Sedangkan untuk mengasah... ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengasah pisau, meskipun Sasuke selalu menyuruhnya untuk mengasah pisau peraknya. Sakura hanya bisa menggosok-gosokkan pisau itu sembarangan ke atas batu asah, namun pisau itu tak kunjung tajam.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu, bonekaku."

Saat Sakura membuka mata, di atas meja makan yang berada di hadapannya terdapat sebuah penggiling biji kopi yang dihancurkan Sasuke tadi pagi, hanya saja penggiling ini masih benar-benar baru. Kardus pembungkusnya masih tergeletak di sudut dapur, bersebelahan dengan tempat sampah. Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi terperangah Sakura, salah satu ekspresi yang disukainya dari beragam ekspresi yang pernah ditunjukkan Sakura. Tidak sia-sia ia memesan barang yang sama dari katalog barang elektronik bulan ini dengan menggunakan kartu kredit hitamnya.

"Ini..." Sakura tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf kemarin pagi aku merusak penggiling yang sama, padahal kau belum sempat mencobanya,"—Sasuke menghela nafas—"Maukah kau membuat kopi memakai penggiling biji kopi ini untuk sarapan besok pagi?"

Sebuah senyum timbul di bibir porselen Sakura. Semburat merah bahagia muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Tentu saja!" Ia melompat dan memeluk kaki Sasuke. Sasuke membelai-belai rambut Sakura.

"Sekarang waktunya kau beristirahat, hari sudah larut." Dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya, Sasuke menunjuk jam digital yang berada di atas meja dapur yang terbuat dari marmer. Pada jam digital itu tertera angka 00.25. Hari terlah berganti.

Sakura berjalan dengan patuh menuju ruang tengah, tempat tangga yang menuju ke loteng terletak. Ia masuk ke dalam peti bonekanya dan mengunci peti itu, lalu beristirahat.

Yakin Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam petinya, Sasuke kembali memandangi penggiling biji kopi yang baru saja dibelinya. Pria berambut emo itu keluar dari dapur setelah mematikan lampu, kemudian ia menuju ke ruang kerjanya, di mana laptopnya terus menyala dengan koneksi internet satelit berkecepatan tinggi. Ada sebuah lambing amplop di windows-nya, menandakan ada e-mail baru yang masuk.

'Pasti permintaan lagi...' dengus Sasuke setelah mengamati layar kristal dengan mata onyx-nya selama beberapa saat. Ia tidak meng-klik e-mail itu, hanya mendiamkannya begitu saja.

Pada subjek e-mail itu tertulis : _Kepada Cherry Blossom..._

~To Be Continued~

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

Kenapa sekarang aku malah rajin ngetik fanfic?

Fanfic thriller lagi =w=

Hemmm, sepertinya fanfic ini masih kurang thriller ya?

Mohon saran dan kritiknyaaa xDDD

*bukan flame loh*

Oh ya, curcol nih ~

Kesel banget aku sama FFN , semua pembatas fict-ku ILANG !

Jadi , mohon maaf kalo para readers agak bingung baca fict Cyan ~~

(_ _)m

Special thanks for :

Nakamura Kumiko-chan

Naddkuchiki

Aurellia Uchiha

yuuna hihara

Nita

Haruchi Nigiyama

Ann

Zzz

pick-a-doo

Kiran-Angel-Lost

mamai gaje xD

Ririn Cross

Boleh minta reviewx ?

:)

Thankies ^^

mysticahime™


	3. Season 1: Chapter 3

**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

mysticahime™

2010©

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelah tangan mungilnya yang memegang pisau berkilat bergerak dengan cepat, membelah-belah tubuh tak berdaya itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Darah menyembur-nyembur dari tubuh pria itu, memastikan bahwa tak lama lagi pria malang itu akan meregang nyawa dengan tragis, seperti binatang hina yang tak pantas memiliki sesuatu bernama 'kehidupan'.

Sakura menatap wajah pucat pria yang kini tak bernyawa itu. Bola matanya berwarna putih seutuhnya, terbalik, masih dalam kondisi terbelalak. Boneka mungil itu mendecih pelan, lalu menghujamkan pisaunya ke kedua bola mata pria itu, mencungkil bola mata yang tadinya memiliki iris gelap itu, dan membuang kedua bola mata yang berdarah itu dengan menendangnya ke arah semak-semak.

Angin dingin malam berhembus lembut, membuat suasana kematian Sarutobi Asuma, pria berusia tiga puluhan yang merupakan direktur utama perusahaan Sarutobi bertambah mencekam. Dua puluh empat jam sebelumnya, Asuma meminta Cherry Blossom untuk membunuh istrinya, Yuuhi Kurenai, dan berikutnya, nyawanya sendiri yang melayang. Tragis.

Salah satu sudut bibir Sakura tertarik, membuat boneka itu tampak menyunggingkan senyum sinis yang sadis. Salah satu hal yang dipelajari Sakura dari Sasuke adalah senyum itu, dan Sakura sangat menyukai cara tersenyum dengan sinis itu. Hal itu membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti sebuah boneka pembunuh.

Merasa kurang puas dengan pekerjaannya kali ini, Sakura kembali menancapkan pisaunya pada tubuh Asuma yang telah terbelah-belah. Berkali-kali, terus dan terus. Berulang kali boneka berambut arumanis itu menancapkan pisaunya ke tubuh Asuma yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu, membuat mayat yang semula tampak rapi dan hanya berbercak-bercak darah itu menjadi koyak dan mengerikan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengagumi hasil karyanya. Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum tipis dan sinis.

Suara tepukan tangan mengusik Sakura dari kegiatannya. Dengan gerakan waspada, Sakura menoleh ke belakang, tempat suara tepukan tangan itu berasal.

Sebuah boneka mungil keluar dari semak-semak yang rimbun tempat kedua bola mata Asuma yang ditendang Sakura menghilang tadi. Rambutnya berwarna pirang keemasan, tampak lembut dan menggantung dalam kuciran kuda yang menjuntai dari puncak kepalanya. Boneka itu bermata sebiru batu aquamarine, sangat jernih dan indah, tapi tidak menunjukkan emosi apa-apa di dalamnya. Ia memakai gaun pendek berwarna ungu tua, berpotongan A line dengan berlapis-lapis renda putih pada bagian dalamnya. Wajah boneka yang hampa emosi itu begitu pucat, lebih pucat dari Sasuke malah. Hampir sepucat Sai. Ia menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan—entah mengejek atau hanya sekedar menyunggingkan senyum pongah.

Mata emerald Sakura menyipit. Ia mengamati boneka itu dengan seksama. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura bertemu dengan boneka lain selain dirinya.

"Kerja yang bagus, nona Sakura." Boneka pirang itu mengeluarkan suara bening yang hampir mirip suara bening Sakura. "Atau harus kupanggil kau dengan sebutan Cherry Blossom?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mendecih setelah membaca e-mail itu. E-mail baru yang masuk ke inbox e-mailnya menyusul e-mail bersubjekkan 'Kepada Cherry Blossom' semalam. Laki-laki berambut emo itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kesal. E-mail sampah itu sangat mengganggunya! Acara minum kopinya di malam yang indah ini menjadi terganggu karena isi e-mail yang kedua itu. Dan saat ia akan memberi tahu Sakura mengenai isi e-mail sampah itu, ia baru menyadari bahwa Sakura sedang menjalankan tugas baru, membunuh Sarutobi Asuma, si pemohon pencabutan nyawa Yuuhi Kurenai beberapa hari yang lalu atas permintaan Danzo. Lagi-lagi laki-laki tua itu.

Dengan mata onyx-nya yang pekat, sekali lagi Sasuke membaca isi e-mail itu dengan seksama, ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menggeser scroll e-mail yang cukup panjang itu dengan menggunakan mouse-nya yang berkedip-kedip dan tampak konyol. Lalu tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda Uchiha itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menyambar jaket panjang hitamnya, dan bergegas keluar dari rumah.

Ia harus menemukan Sakura secepat mungkin!

Ketika ia akan membuka pagar kayu yang menjadi pembatas antara rumahnya dengan dunia luar, sesuatu yang tak disangka telah menunggunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini berlangsung dalam diam. Sakura duduk di atas kursi bar yang ada di dapur sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang memakai sepatu lolita merah dengan hiasan pita berwarna senada. Ujung-ujung rambut bubble gum-nya yang mengikal bergoyang-goyang, tampak berkilauan ditimpa sinar matahari pagi, sama halnya dengan bagian-bagian tubuh porselen Sakura yang terkena sinar matahari, semuanya berkilau mengagumkan, seperti berlian yang berpendaran di bawah cahaya lampu.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memedulikan apapun yang dilakukan Sakura. Kali ini ia sedang sibuk dengan pemanggang wafel terbaru yang ia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma dari internet. Pemanggang wafel itu terdiri dari dua sisi berwarna hitam kelam, dengan beberapa jalur dari logam yang membentuk pola kotak-kotak bersusun yang pada akhirnya tergabung dalam bentuk lingkaran. Pada bagian bawahnya terhubung dengan kabel ganda yang cukup panjang dan terhubung pada stop kontak. Itu bagian yang dapat dipanaskan.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke menuangkan cairan putih kekuningan yang merupakan adonan dasar dari wafel itu ke dalam pemanggang. Sedikit dari cairan itu tercecer ke atas meja dapur, Sasuke telah menuangkan terlalu banyak adonan wafel sehingga adonan tersebut meluap dari pemanggang logam itu. Ia mendecih kesal, lalu melempar gelas plastik tempatnya menyimpan adonan wafel hingga wadah itu membentur pinggiran lemari dan adonan tepung itu berceceran ke mana-mana. Melihat perbuatan tuannya, lagi-lagi mata Sakura menyipit. Mengapa sih, tuannya itu tidak dapat bersikap lebih terhormat dan dewasa? Adonan yang tumpah itu kan akibat kesalahannya sendiri, bukan kesalahan adonan maupun wadah plastik yang menampungnya itu. Kegiatan membersihkan dapur seorang diri setelah sarapan berkelebat dalam benak Sakura, tapi boneka itu hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke memasak wafel yang kini sudah setengah gosong itu.

"Sarapanmu." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah piring datar berwarna putih yang di atasnya terdapat sepasang wafel, hanya saja tidak gosong. Mungkin itu wafel yang dibuat Sasuke sebelumnya. Sakura dapat melihat bahwa wafel yang agak hangus itu berada di atas piring Sasuke. Tumben sekali tuannya itu bersikap baik padanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..." Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura berhenti menyantap wafelnya yang sudah disirami dengan banyak saus maple. Boneka porselen itu mendongak dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang tampak agak kecoklatan karena tertimpa kemilau sinar keemasan matahari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kerja yang bagus, nona Sakura." Boneka pirang itu mengeluarkan suara bening yang hampir mirip suara bening Sakura. "Atau harus kupanggil kau dengan sebutan Cherry Blossom?"_

_Sakura menatap boneka cantik di hadapannya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi setitikpun. Ia hanya terus mengawasi setiap gerakan boneka berambut keemasan itu dengan seksama, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Dalam beberapa langkah yang diambil oleh boneka berkucir kuda itu, kedua boneka itu kini berdiri berhadapan._

_Merah jambu dan kuning keemasan._

_Emerald dan aquamarine._

_Merah dan ungu._

_Bertemu pada satu titik._

_Keduanya terus bertatapan, lalu boneka pirang itu mundur selangkah dan mengulurkan tangan kanan porselennya pada Sakura, membuat boneka pink itu sedikit terkejut._

"_Namaku Ino," kata boneka bergaun ungu itu, "aku juga sebuah boneka pembunuh, sama sepertimu."_

_Sakura mendengus._

_Boneka pembunuh _juga_. Ia tampak senang dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah boneka pembunuh._

_Ditatapnya lekat-lekat kedua bola mata aquamarine itu._

"_Aku bicara denganmu!" Dengan suara melengking tinggi, Ino menjerit, merasa Sakura tidak mengacuhkan kata-katanya._

"_Diamlah," kata Sakura dengan nada dingin. Suara beningnya tampak garang dan kelam, "aku tidak peduli siapapun kau. Yang pasti, kau merusak kesenanganku malam ini."_

_Ino mendengus. "Percaya diri sekali kau," katanya kemudian._

"_Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayani boneka kampungan sepertimu." Sakura mengambil pisaunya yang tadi menancap di bagian ulu hati Asuma, lalu mengelapkan bagian yang terkena darah ke salah satu sisi gaun merahnya._

"_Sunshine."_

"_Apa?" Sakura mendongak, menatap mata Ino._

"_Namamu Cherry Blossom, namaku Sunshine." Ino mengulangi kata-katanya dalam tiga bahasa yang berbeda. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi._

"_Terserahlah." Dengan suatu gerakan cepat, Sakura berbalik dan melemparkan sesuatu ke arah tubuh Asuma yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan menghilang seolah ditelan cahaya bulan purnama dan udara malam._

_Ino menatap sesuatu yang dilempar Sakura ke atas tubuh Asuma. Sesuatu yang melayang dengan perlahan, lalu mendarat seringan bulu._

_Sehelai kelopak bunga sakura..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke baru saja membuka pintu pagar kayu yang membatasi rumahnya dengan dunia luar—dalam kasus ini adalah bagian pinggiran kota yang cukup dekat dengan hutan—ketika ia melihat sosok yang dikenalinya berdiri di depan pintu pagar._

_Sakura._

_Dengan tubuh berlumuran darah—darah dari korban yang baru saja dihabisinya, tentu saja Asuma, karena tidak mungkin Sakura mengeluarkan darah. Ia kan boneka._

_Boneka itu hanya berdiri diam dan menatap Sasuke dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna emerald. Tidak bergerak. Tidak bergeming. Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh porselen mungil yang berlumuran darah itu, tidak memedulikan apakah jaket hitam panjangnya akan terkena noda darah dan betapa noda darah itu sulit dihilangkan, meskipun dikirim ke _dry clean_ terbaik sekalipun._

"_Ceritakan semuanya," perintah Sasuke, "Semua hal yang membuatmu terlambat pulang hari ini, Cherry Blossom."_

_Dan Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana ia membunuh Asuma, semuanya. Tentang Sunshine juga, tentu saja._

"_... Asuma sangat ketakutan saat melihatku... Ya, tubuhnya sangat gemetaran. Matanya sampai tak berani menatap wajahku. Ia mengeluarkan erangan-erangan mengerikan saat aku-mengiris-iris betis kanannya. Bola matanya mengecil, pupilnya seolah tersedot ke dalam mata. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajahnya, dan hal itu membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk menyiksanya..._

_Asuma hampir saja menendangku dengan kakinya yang masih sehat, namun aku berhasil menotok urat-urat di lehernya sehingga ia menjadi kaku. Kau harus melihatnya, Tuan Sasuke, nafasnya nyaris terputus-putus... Lalu aku membelah-belah tubuhnya menjadi potongan-potongan tubuh, menancapkan pisauku berkali-kali, lalu..."_

_Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang menunduk, ceritanya terputus sampai di situ. Boneka bergaun merah itu hanya diam, seolah-olah sedang mengamati bercak-bercak merah tua dari darah mengering yang menempel pada kulit porselennya. Menit demi menit berlalu, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak melanjutkan ceritanya. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum berjongkok di depan Sakura dan memegang kedua bahu mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berwarna putih pucat._

"_Katakan, siapa yang kau temui di sana?" pinta Sasuke dengan suaranya yang paling dingin._

_Sakura tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, membuat Sasuke geram._

"_Sakura..."_

"_Sunshine..."_

_Sasuke spontan mengangkat dagu porselen Sakura dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Jade bertemu dengan onyx, bertatapan dalam kebisuan. Tanpa kata-kata, namun Sasuke mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Sakura._

"_Masuklah." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura. "Kurasa kau harus membersihkan diri. Bagaimana kalau kita menikmati secangkir teh earl grey untuk malam kelabu ini? tepat sekali, bukan?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini sudah gila."

Sasuke tertawa mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Gila? Apanya yang gila?" katanya seolah meremehkan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sakura. Ia merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar, seolah membentuk sayap raven, lengan kemeja putihnya berkibar dihembus oleh semilir angin malam yang dingin.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Tuan Sasuke." Sakura menatap geram pada Sasuke yang dengan santainya menikmati hembusan angin malam yang semakin lama semakin kencang.

"Tidak, aku masih normal sejauh ini. psikiater yang kau sarankan untuk memeriksaku tahun lalu sama sekali tidak menemukan kerusakan di otakku." Sasuke mengangkat dagunya, tersenyum pongah pada langit, seolah menantang malam.

Sakura mendecih kesal. "Itu karena psikiater bodoh itu memeriksa kepalamu. Seharusnya ia memeriksa dengkulmu, otakmu kan berada di sana."

Dengan kepalan tangannya, Sasuke memukul pelan kepala Sakura. Boneka porselen itu langsung memelototi majikannya itu.

Sakura menunduk ke bawah, menatap jalan raya yang ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang, kira-kira seribu kaki di bawah posisinya sekarang. Sebenarnya kendaraan-kendaraan yang melaju di bawah sana nyaris tak terlihat, lampu-lampu merah dan oranye hanya terlihat seperti titik kecil dari tempatnya sekarang. Seribu kaki bukanlah jarak yang dekat, apalagi bila dipengaruhi oleh gaya gravitasi bumi yang muncul saat sesuatu jatuh menuju pusat bumi. Dan Sasuke menyuruhnya terjun dari ketinggian seribu kaki dan menyambar seorang wanita berusia duapuluhan bernama Temari? Ini tidak lucu.

"Berhenti mendengus, dan cepatlah terjun," perintah Sasuke dengan getas, membuat Sakura tersadar bahwa mau tak mau ia harus menuruti kata tuannya. Terjun ke bawah untuk menyambar Temari dan menyeretnya ke tempat yang sepi untuk dibunuh.

Sekali lagi Sakura mendecih pada Sasuke, lalu terjun sambil menyumpahinya.

"Majikan bodoh! Lihat saja nanti."

Sasuke hanya tertawa.

Hembusan angin terasa semakin keras selama Sakura melayang di udara. Partikel-partikel tak kasat mata seolah menahan tubuhnya untuk membentur tanah, berlawanan dengan gaya gravitasi yang menariknya terus menuju permukaan tanah yang keras dan datar. Bobot tubuhnya serasa surut. Ilusi. Kecepatan tinggi yang searah dengan gaya gravitasi mampu membuat seseorang merasa kehilangan seluruh massa tubuhnya.

Sakura memejamkan kedua mata jade-nya, dan sesaat sebelum ia bertumbukan dengan permukaan jalan, sepasang sayap putih mengembang dengan lembut dari punggungnya. Ia terperangah, namun ketercengangannya tidak berlangsung lama. Sayap itu pasti ulah Sasuke. Terkadang ia bingung, apakah Sasuke itu manusia? Ia hampir tak pernah tidur, tapi tidak merasa lelah. Ia mampu menciptakan keajaiban, namun tak jarang mengandalkan teknologi paling mutakhir.

Penyihir?

Sakura terkekeh sendiri menanggapi asumsinya.

Kemudian ia tersadar bahwa ia harus menjalankan tugasnya secepat mungkin. Dan korbannya ada di depan mata...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Omelveztha adalah sebuah _night club_ terpopuler di kota ini. Semua selebriti kalangan atas sudah dapat dipastikan menghabiskan malamnya di dalam _pub_ ini. Entah menikmati bergelas-gelas minuman beralkohol, menggoyang-goyangkan anggota tubuh mengikuti irama musik yang berdentum-dentum keras, maupun mencari teman untuk melewati pagi bersama.

Di _night club_ terkenal itu, tampaklah sesosok wanita muda berambut kuning keemasan yang dikuncir empat yang sedang menghabiskan minuman berwarna ungu tua di dalam gelas berkaki miliknya. Wanita itu berusia sekitar awal duapuluhan, wajahnya sangat cantik. Postur tubuhnya seperti model-model _catwalk_ papan atas yang sering mengenakan busana rancangan para desainer terkenal di dunia. Dialah Temari, salah seorang model yang baru menginjakkan kakinya di dunia _showbiz_ setelah empat tahun menggeluti panggung peragaan busana sebagai dunianya.

Malam ini adalah malam perayaan _premiere_ dari film layar lebar pertamanya, _The Day After The Death_. Temari duduk di hadapan sebuah meja bundar mengkilat bersama dengan sejumlah orang penting yang terlibat dalam proses pembuatan film itu. Mereka semua melakukan _toast_ dan minum berbotol-botol anggur atas kesuksesan film bergenre horor itu.

Setelah minum anggur kira-kira hampir tiga botol, Temari berpamitan ke toilet seorang diri.

Suasana lorong dalam _night club _menuju toilet wanita bisa dibilang agak sepi. Hanya ada satu orang wanita yang keluar dari sebuah bilik toilet saat Temari akan masuk ke dalam ruangan toilet yang dapat dikatakan mewah itu. Setelah wanita itu keluar dan menutup pintu, Temari berada sendirian di dalam ruangan toilet itu.

Wanita berambut pirang keemasan yang dikuncir empat itu keluar dari bilik toilet dan mencuci tangannya di salah satu wastafel yang berbentuk mangkuk transparan, wastafel kedua dari empat wastafel yang ada. Suasana dalam toilet wanita itu sangat sepi, Temari hanya bisa mendengar suara gemericik air yang mengalir dari keran yang berada di atas tangannya.

Mendadak udara di sekitarnya berubah menjadi dingin, suhunya menurun drastis. Temari mematikan keran yang digunakannya untuk membilas tangannya yang berbusa dan mengeringkannya di _hand-dryer_ otomatis. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus lekas pergi dari toilet itu, kalau bisa pergi dari _night club _itu. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sendirian di dalam toilet itu.

Buluk kuduk Temari meremang saat didengarnya bunyi derit engsel pintu toilet, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa yang masuk atau keluar dari toilet saat ia mencarinya. Ada orang lain!

Lampu toilet tiba-tiba padam, membuat pandangan Temari buta seketika. Pupil matanya berusaha mencari sumber cahaya untuk penglihatan, namun sia-sia. Segalanya gelap gulita. Tubuh Temari mulai gemetar. Tangannya meraba-raba meja granit yang menjadi dudukan wastafel, berusaha menuntun dirinya sendiri untuk keluar dari toilet wanita. Perasaan takut mulai mengerjap dirinya.

Keluar...

... atau mencari saklar lampu dulu?

Temari berada dalam dua kebingungan. Jujur saja, ia jarang sekali pergi ke Omelveztha, sehingga ia tidak mengetahui seluk-beluk toilet wanita di sana, sehingga keadaan gelap-gulita ini mempersulitnya untuk keluar dari toilet. Oke, jadi pertama-tama ia harus menyalakan lampu, baru keluar. Siapa yang iseng mematikan lampu?

Dengan tangan kirinya, Temari meraba-raba dinding di dekatnya setelah beberapa saat mencoba berjalan dalam kegelapan. Ia sudah menabrak dinding yang diyakininya sebagai bilik toilet beberapa kali sebelum mencapai dinding yang teksturnya seperti tembok bata yang dilapisi kertas dinding.

Craaassshh!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa~" Temari menjerit saat merasakan tangan kirinya menyentuh sesuatu yang tajam. Dirasakan darah segar mulai mengalir jari telapak tangannya. Temari meringis dan memegang tangan kirinya yang terluka dengan tangan kanannya. Akhirnya ia menemukan saklar lampu. Dengan gerakan cepat Temari menyalakan lampu.

Ruangan toilet langsung terang-benderang. Temari menyipitkan matanya, matanya tidak terbiasa pada cahaya karena tadi terkurung dalam ruangan gelap-gulita selama beberapa menit. Diamatinya tangannya yang terluka. Bekas goresan pisau!

Tubuhnya mulai gemetar lagi. Kini ia yakin bahwa ada seseorang selain dirinya di sini. Dan orang itu memiliki maksud yang tidak baik terhadap dirinya.

"Surprise!"

Pelan-pelan Temari mengangkat wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukanya ke arah sumber suara itu. Pupil matanya mengecil, seolah yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Malaikat pencabut nyawa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura telah mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Temari selama delapan menit ini. Wanita yang akan menjadi korban keganasan pisaunya malam ini tampak tenang-tenang saja, seolah tidak menyadari bahwa ada bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya.

Ketakutan Temari baru tampak setelah Sakura dengan iseng mematikan lampu yang berada di dinding sebelah pintu toilet. Lalu ia mengangkat lengannya yang menggenggam pisau tinggi-tinggi sehingga tangan kiri Temari yang mencari saklar terkena pisaunya dan mengeluarkan darah.

Percikan darah pertama membuat semangat Sakura bangkit. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia bersembunyi di sudut ruangan toilet dan menunggu Temari menyalakan lampu. Saat ruangan terang-benderang, Sakura melompat ke hadapan Temari tanp mengeluarkan suara.

"Surprise!"

Wajah manusia di depannya langsung sepucat kertas, wajahnya tampak sekeras batu. Sakura mendecih kecil saat melihat ekspresi Temari.

_Pura-pura takut_, batin Sakura.

"Si-siapa kau...?" tanya Temari, nyaris tanpa suara. Sakura langsung meloncat dan menubruknya, serta memberikan bonus sebuah tusukan di daerah paru-paru kanan Temari. Temari tumbang ke lantai, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Tubuh wanita yang berbalutkan gaun biru tua berpotongan asimetris itu bermandikan keringat.

"Cherry Blossom." Sakura mencabut pisaunya dari dada Temari. "Aku datang mengantarkan pesanan."

"Pe... sanan?"

Kelopak mata Sakura menurun, menyipitkan bola mata jade-nya yang dingin.

"Pesanan kematian..."

Seiring dengan berakhirnya kata-kata Sakura, boneka berambut peach itu mulai memotong-motong anggota tubuh Temari menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, lebih kecil daripada yang biasa dibuatnya. Temari berteriak-teriak kesakitan, dan nafasnya semakin terputus-putus.

Dengan cekatan, Sakura menorehkan sayatan melinggkar di bagian perut Temari.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

"Belum puas?" tanya Sakura dingin, mulai memperdalam sayatannya. "... atau belum sensasional?"

"Cu... cukup...," desah Temari. "Sekarang kau tinggal membunuhku..."

Perkataan Temari dijawab oleh pisau Sakura, yang mendarat tepat di jantung Temari.

"Bodoh," dengus Sakura sambil bangkit dari tubuh Temari yang belum selesai dipotong-potong. Kedua lengan dan kakinya tertempeli bercak-bercak darah yang mulai mengering.

"Darah manusia bodoh ini mengotori tubuhku saja..." dengusnya, lalu mencabut pisau berkilatnya dari jasad Temari yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Manusia memang bodoh. Untuk membuat berita sensasional, mereka rela menukar nyawanya. Demi namanya dikenang sebagai korban dari peristiwa tragis yang melibatkan permainan nyawa. Begitu murahkah nyawa sehingga digunakan sebagai alat pembayaran ketenaran diri?

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat bagian ikal rambut pink-nya bergoyang-goyang.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti manusia...

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura berbalik dan melemparkan sesuatu ke atas tubuh Temari yang mulai kaku, lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Sehelai kelopak bunga sakura mendarat di atas tubuh Temari yang masih berdarah-darah dan kaku. Di atas tubuh sang pemohon dan korban pencabutan nyawa Cherry Blossom. Permintaan yang dipenuhi Sakura karena ia ingin memusnahkan manusia-manusia bodoh yang ingin tampak sensasional di hadapan media massa, manusia yang ingin rivalnya, Tenten, dituduh sebagai orang yang menyewa pembunuh bayaran karena tidak mau kalah saing di dunia _showbiz_.

Sehelai kelopak bunga sakura yang akan menemaninya ke neraka...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Good night and have a nice death..._

~To Be Continued~

Heyyaaa~~~

Akhirnya saya bisa update serial CB! *tepuk tangan dan kaki* *digoreng tetangga sebelah karena ribut*

Chapter iniiiiii... wow~ teramat panjang *buat sang author*

Dan bagian akhirnya TERINSPIRASI dari Ann , 'have a nice death' ~ biasanya dia pake itu buat 'have a nice day' (di lagu yang ada di fb-nya) ... pinjem yak , handuk sayanggg~~ *digeplak Ann*

Oke , balesin review dulu! Ini review belom terjawab~ hehe =D

.

.

.

Akane kanagaki

Yoha! Udah apdet nih xDDD

.

.

Dhitta

Haii jenggg~~ *ibu" ON* hahahaha xDDD

Ternyata dhitta demen ama thriller yak? Hoho~

Tingginya sakura itu kira" 70 cm , se-se apa ya ? ==a

Hemmmm , biar gampang bayanginx , cari anak umur 3 taunan , nah kira" segede itu!

[kalo anak umur 3 tahun segede itu]

Ato ga seukuran balita =w=V

Sankyuu for review ~~

.

.

.

.

Special thanks to :

Kiran-Angel-Lost

Zzz

Nita

Mamai gaje xD

Kuroneko Hime-un

Ririn Cross

pick-a-doo

harunaru chan muach

Haruchi Nigiyama

Kira Desuke

Nakamura Kumiko-chan

Uchiha Cesa

Akane kanagaki

dhitta

dan yang jadi silent readers :))

hehe ~

makasih yaaa !

ditunggu review selanjutx !

mysticahime™


	4. Season 1: Chapter 4

**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**2010 ©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Need No Flame Reviews-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pernahkah kau berurusan dengan kematian?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari dua batang jarum besi besar yang terlilit beberapa jenis warna benang yang berserakan di atas pangkuannya dan lantai ruang keluarga. Benang-benang beraneka warna itu berupa gulungan besar yang... berbulu? Sasuke sedikit bingung melihat cara kerja kedua tangan porselen Sakura yang bekerja sama dengan kedua jarum itu sehingga membentuk... kain? Keset? Entahlah. Yang pasti, kesatuan yang membentuk jalinan benang-benang berbulu itu tampak sangat rumit di mata Sasuke. Pria berambut raven biru tua itu membuang muka.

Dengan mata jade-nya, Sakura mengamati Sasuke.

"Aku sedang belajar merajut, Tuan," katanya kemudian. "Sebentar lagi musim dingin, dan kurasa kau akan merasa kedinginan karenanya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membuatkanmu syal dan topi yang hangat."

Mata Sasuke kembali melirik Sakura, lalu ia mendecih pelan. "Aku tidak akan merasa kedinginan pada temperatur serendah apapun," gumamnya, lebih ditujukan pada diri sendiri, bukannya pada Sakura yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Terserah." Sakura kembali menekuni jarum-jarum rajutannya, menyatukan helai-helai benang yang adalah benang wol itu menjadi kain wol kecil seukuran syal yang mulai menampakkan polanya.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura dan benang-benangnya, menuju rak buku besar yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas dan berisi buku-buku bacaan berat dan bersampul keras yang menjadi bacaan favorit Sasuke, lalu mengambil salah satu buku besar berkulit biru tua, dan duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan kursi kayu tempat Sakura duduk. Lama sekali mereka berdiam-diaman, sampai akhirnya Sasuke menutup bukunya setelah menyelipkan pita pembatas di antara halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya dan bangkit menuju dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa dua gelas kaca tinggi dengan cairan berwarna kuning cerah di dalamnya. Di dalam cairan itu terapung-apung beberapa bongkah es balok, mengakibatkan dinding luar gelas itu berembun. Diberikannya salah satu gelas itu kepada Sakura yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan merajutnya.

"Jus jeruk dari jeruk Navel," Sasuke berusaha mengajak Sakura bicara, namun Sakura tidak membalas apa-apa. Boneka berambut bubble gum itu hanya menyesap jusnya sampai habis, kemudian meletakkan gelas berkaki itu di meja kayu yang berada di sebelah kursinya, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya merajut syal untuk tuannya.

Ada keheningan yang kosong di ruangan itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura selama beberapa saat sambil meneguk jusnya, kemudian ia meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja kaca yang berada di hadapannya, lalu melanjutkan membaca. Tampaknya ia tidak memusingkan Sakura yang sedikit mogok bicara padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak ada permintaan hari ini?"

Sasuke mendongak dari steak sirloin yang sedang diperanginya menggunakan pisau dan garpu perak. Kedua mata onyx-nya menatap sosok Sakura yang juga tengah bergulat dengan makan malamnya. Sakura berusaha bersikap tak acuh dengan terus memotong-motong daging sapi itu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, namun ia penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diajukan Sasuke.

Pria berambut emo itu kembali menatap steak-nya, lalu tangan kanannya melepaskan pisau perak dan mngambil cawan logam yang berisi saus jamur dan menuangkannya ke seluruh bagian steak-nya, baru menusuk sepotong daging, mengunyahnya pelan-pelan. Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru menatap Sakura, menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu semalam?" tanyanya dengan nada lelah. Tumben sekali pemuda Uchiha biru tua itu terlihat lelah. Biasanya ia selalu tampak seperti orang yang menggunakan dopping. Mungkin doppingnya sudah habis?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..."_

_Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura berhenti menyantap wafelnya yang sudah disirami dengan banyak saus maple. Boneka porselen itu mendongak dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang tampak agak kecoklatan karena tertimpa kemilau sinar keemasan matahari._

"_Bicara saja, aku mendengarkan." Sakura kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sarapannya, memotong-motong wafelnya dan mulai menyantapnya. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu cara memakan wafel yang sebenarnya, tapi ia menyantap makan itu sesuka hatinya. Selama Sasuke tidak menegur, itu tidak masalah. Selama menurutnya caranya benar, tidak ada orang yang boleh mengusiknya._

_Sasuke menatapnya sesaat sebelum berbicara._

_Diawali hembusan nafas berat, Sasuke membuka mulutnya._

"_Kau... punya saingan."_

_Tangan-tangan itu berhenti di udara. Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke._

_Jade terpaku pada onyx._

_Keterkejutan bercampur dengan sejuta tanda tanya._

"_A-apa?" Untuk pertama kalinya, makanan yang sudah setengah masuk ke dalam mulut porselen Sakura jatuh ke atas taplak meja yang bermotif kotak-kotak metah dan putih._

_Sasuke menatapnya dengan sengit._

"_Jangan cecerkan makanan di atas meja!" tegurnya. Sakura bergerak menyambar sehelai tisu dan merapikan potongan wafel yang ia jatuhkan tadi, membungkusnya dengan tisu, lalu melemparkannya tepat ke dalam tong sampah yang terbuka._

_Sendirinya suka membuat dapur berantakan, gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Ia merutuk sambil mulai memakan kembali potongan wafel selanjutnya._

"_Aku punya saingan." Sakura mengulangi kata-kata Sasuke dalam sudut pandangnya. "... lalu?" Ia menatap kedua bola mata onyx itu dengan sikap menantang, sekaligus menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata Sasuke. Sepertinya ia merasa penasaran, namun tak ingin menunjukkannya pada sang tuan._

_Tanpa suara, pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan mendekati Sakura, kemudian mengangkat tubuh boneka mungil itu dari kursi yang sedang didudukinya dan berkata, "Maukah kau pergi ke sekolah khusus boneka sementara aku menangani masalah ini?"_

_Kedua mata Sakura membelalak, menampakkan iris hijaunya yang kini tampak mengecil di bagian pusat mata, seolah warna hitam dari pupilnya mendominasi bagian bintik matanya. Bibir porselennya sedikit terbuka, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tenggorokannya tersumbat._

"_Se-sekolah..." Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Sakura berhasil menggetarkan pita suara sintetisnya, mengalunkan suara beningnya yang terdengar... cemas?_

"_Benar," Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke mengangguk dari balik rambut panjang bergelombangnya yang berwarna bubble gum. "Dan untuk sementara aku akan menggantikanmu sebagai Cherry Blossom."_

_Ia menurunkan Sakura, membuatnya berdiri di atas meja bar sehingga kedua pasang mata mereka kini saling menatap pada ketinggian yang sama. Emerald dan onyx saling menatap, menyampaikan kata-kata yang tak dapat terucapkan melalui getaran suara._

"_Cherry Blossom tak akan lenyap," janji Sasuke._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**: : Sasuke P.O.V : :**

Untuk kesekian kalinya kakiku menginjak jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh helaian-helaian daun berwarna kecoklatan yang berguguran di atas aspal kelabu yang sedikit tertutup debu. Semilir angin musim gugur berhembus menerpaku, membuat mantolku yang berwarna hitam pekat dan panjang hingga sebatas betis berkibar-kibar. Sesekali layer rambutku menjuntai menghalangi pandanganku, namun aku tidak peduli. Yang kuperlukan saat ini adalah... secangkir kopi hitam pekat hasil gilingan penggiling kopi baruku.

Sakura benar. Udara mulai mendingin. Menurut perkiraanku, musim dingin akan tiba kurang dari dua minggu lagi, dan musim dingin kali ini akan _benar-benar sangat dingin_. Dan aku tetap manusia, aku bisa merasakan sengatan hawa dingin melalui ujung-ujung sarafku. _Dan Sakura adalah boneka._ Jadi, mengapa ia harus peduli denganku yang akan merasa kedinginan bila ia tidak pernah mengenal arti dari kata 'dingin'? Dalam hati aku tertawa mengejek mengingat boneka pink itu sedang berkutat dengan jarum dan gulungan-gulungan benang beraneka warna miliknya itu.

Sudah berapa lama Sakura menjadi bonekaku?

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, tersadar bahwa aku sudah berhenti melangkah sedari tadi.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang kuyakin tampak sinis dan kejam. Pikiranku mulai menerawang ke sebuah hari di tengah bulan Maret, awal musim semi yang hangat, tepat beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ya, beberapa tahun yang lalu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**: : Normal P.O.V : :**

_Seorang pria berambut merah nampak sedang sibuk mengutak-atik sesuatu. Ia menciptakan pahatan, polesan, lapisan-lapisan cat warna, berbagai macam onderdil, kemudian merakitnya menjadi sebuah kesatuan yang masih tampak abstrak. Sesuatu yang menyerupai manusia, berukuran mungil, namun masih berkesan kasar. Pria itu menggaruk-garuk dagunya yang tidak gatal, mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengamati hasil karyanya. Rasanya ada yang kurang..._

"_Hn..."_

_Pria berambut merah itu menoleh ke belakang, kemudian tersenyum lebar saat mendapati orang yang tadi menyuarakan gumaman itu. Ia mengelap kedua tangannya yang berlumur tanah liat yang lengket dan berwarna coklat kemerahan, lalu menjabat erat tangan penggumam yang mengunjungi tokonya itu._

"_Sasuke-sama! Lama sekali saya tidak melihat Anda!" sapanya dengan riang._

_Pria berambut raven yang dipanggil Sasuke-sama itu mengangguk satu kali dengan sikap kaku, kemudian ia maju beberapa langkah dan mengamati pekerjaan pria berambut merah itu._

"_Boneka baru, Sasori?" Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke membuka suara juga. Si rambut merah yang dipanggil Sasori itu mendekati Sasuke yang sedang mengagumi hasil karyanya, kemudian mengangguk._

"_Boneka pembunuh nomor satu, Cherry Blossom," katanya antusias. Sasuke mengamati intensitas semangat itu, kemudian tersenyum tipis._

"_Sebutkan kemampuannya," ucapnya tanpa kadar emosi setitikpun._

_Dengan semangat, Sasori menjelaskan kemampuan boneka terbarunya._

"_... Ia dapat membunuh dengan cepat—seluruh gerakan yang diciptakannya cepat. Ia kuat, bertenaga, dan akan selalu menurut. Ia selincah anak rusa, seluruh gerakannya telah terprogram dalam _microchip_ yang kutanam di otaknya. Selain itu..." Sasori menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke. "... Ia seperti manusia."_

"_..." Sasuke mengamati bentuk kasar dari benda yang disebut boneka oleh Sasori. Tanah liat begini dibilang boneka nomor satu? Jangan bercanda..._

"_Porselen, huh?" tanya Sasuke. Sasori mengangguk dengan mantap._

"_Kupastikan ia akan menjadi asistenmu yang terbaik yang pernah ada." Pembuat boneka nomor satu di dunia itu tersenyum misterius saat membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke._

"_Hn," Sasuke menggumam lagi. "Bagus."_

"_Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Cherry Blossom, Sasuke-sama..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke terduduk di ruang tengah, terpekur memandangi sebuah peti yang berukuran cukup besar. Peti itu tergeletak di atas lantai, peti yang dikirim oleh Sasori si pembuat boneka tadi pagi. Peti yang ia tukar dengan segepok uang dengan nominal yang bisa membuat orang-orang menggigit jari. Uang yang bagi Sasuke hanya sekedar kebahagiaan semu._

_Dan di dalam peti itu pasti terbaring sebuah boneka, benda yang disebut-sebut Sasori sebagai Cherry Blossom, si boneka pembunuh nomor satu._

_Sasuke mendesah kesal._

_Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

_Sebagai laki-laki, tentu ia tidak tahu cara memperlakukan sebuah boneka. Ia bukan seorang anak perempuan rewel yang senang menggendong-gendong boneka cantik ke mana-mana. Ia adalah lelaki yang menyukai buku-buku besar dan membuat orang lain mengerutkan kening saat membacanya, bahkan mungkin pingsan saat membalik halamannya. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, si pria misterius._

"_Sampai kapan kau akan mengurungku di sini, Tuan?"_

_Sebuah suara yang merdu dan melengking indah, sekaligus terdengar bening dan jernih, terdengar dari dalam peti itu. Sasuke mengangkat wajah dan menatap peti itu. Boneka itukah yang berbicara? Inikah kemampuannya yang disebut-sebut Sasori 'seperti manusia'?_

"_Pengap sekali di sini, mengapa tidak kau keluarkan saja aku?"_

_Cerewet sekali boneka ini, pikir Sasuke._

_Segera ia membuka kunci peti itu, mengagumi lekuk dan ukiran-ukiran yang ada pada peti itu, lalu membukanya. Dan sebuah boneka paling mengagumkan di dunia berada di hadapannya._

_Boneka itu cantik—sangat cantik. Rambutnya panjang, melebihi pinggangnya, berwarna merah jambu dan tampak sangat lembut. Rambut bubble gum itu diikat menjadi dua bagian yang sama tinggi di atas kepalanya, mengikal halus di bagian ujungnya. Kulitnya yang seputih porselen dilapisi oleh kesatuan kain yang membentuk gaun bermodel lolita merah gelap dengan renda-renda berwarna putih. Pada kedua kakinya terpasang sepatu kulit berwarna merah tua yang dihiasi bunga mawar imitasi. Kedua matanya yang berwarna emerald menatap Sasuke dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia tampak begitu... hidup._

_Terlepas dari keanggunannya, ternyata boneka itu tidak secerewet yang diduga Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak akan berbicara sebelum ditanya. Dan membuka pembicaraan dengan orang lain—bahkan boneka sekalipun—sama sekali bukan Sasuke._

"_Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke kaku._

_Boneka itu terus menatap Sasuke dengan bola mata hijaunya yang menawan. "Cherry Blossom, Tuan."_

_Terlalu panjang, dengus Sasuke. Ia paling tidak suka menyebut nama yang terdiri dari dua kata atau lebih. Baginya, satu katapun terlalu panjang untuk sebuah nama, termasuk namanya sendiri. Ia harus menemukan nama lain yang lebih singkat dari 'Cherry Blossom'._

"_Bagaimana kalau kau kupanggil Sakura saja?" tanyanya setelah berpikir beberapa saat. Sakura adalah arti dari Cherry Blossom, dalam bahasa Jepang._

"_Terserah padamu, Tuan." Hanya itu yang dikatakan boneka itu._

_Sasuke menatap Sakura, mata onyx-nya menatap mata jade Sakura._

"_Maukah kau memperlihatkan kemampuanmu membunuh?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terdengar bunyi derakan keras. Kaki-kaki porselen itu terus menginjak-injak tubuh setengah hancur yang masih bernyawa itu. Sakura menatap korbannya tanpa belas kasihan. Pria berambut hitam__ mengkilat itu berlumuran darah. Alur-alur garis berwarna merah gelap itu tampak jelas di atas kulitnya yang berwarna sawo matang itu, tulang-tulang di tubuhnya tampak patah, setidaknya di enam belas tempat. Wajahnya hancur, matanya yang sipit dan berbulu mata lentik itu kosong, berongga. Kedua bola matanya entah berada di mana. Sakura telah mencungkilnya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh._

_Satu tusukan lagi._

_Sakura mengarahkan pisaunya yang telah tertutup darah kering ke suatu sasaran yang dapat menghentikan kehidupan orang itu dalam satu detik : jantung. Erangan tertahan keluar dari rongga mulut pria itu, diiringi hembusan nafasnya yang terakhir._

_Boneka itu dengan kasar membalikkan tubuh Maito Guy hingga ia berposisi terlentang. Dengan cekatan dibuatnya sayatan-sayatan berpola pada permukaan kulit yang berdarah-darah itu, kemudian ia mengiris-iris jemari yang sudah kehabisan darah itu._

_Dicabutnya kuku-kuku jari tangan dari kesepuluh jari pria itu, merobek kutikulanya, lalu menusuk-nusukkan pisaunya ke bagian jari yang semula terlapisi kuku itu. Beruntung sekali Guy telah meregang nyawa. Hal yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini pasti sanggup membuatnya menjerit-jerit kesakitan, mungkin sampai menangis dan memohon-mohon supaya dibunuh saat itu juga._

_Sasuke mengamati setiap gerakan Sakura dalam kebisuan. Dilihatnya boneka kecil itu beraksi dengan lincah, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Bahkan lebih sadis darinya yang telah tercatat sebagai salah satu dari lima belas pembunuh bayaran tersadis di dunia._

_Seolah-olah sudah bosan memainkan tubuh tak bernyawa, Sakura berhenti menggores-goreskan pisaunya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bosan._

"_Tidak adakah yang lebih menantang lagi?" tanyanya pongah. Wajah kecilnya tampak dipenuhi oleh garis-garis arogan. Entah mengapa Sasuke seolah melihat cerminan dirinya dalam sosok boneka itu. Keras. Angkuh. Suka tantangan._

_Dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke meraup tubuh porselen itu ke dalam pelukannya._

"_Kerja bagus, Sakura. Kerja bagus," katanya dari balik helai-helai rambut pink Sakura. Boneka itu diam saja bagaikan patung, tidak bergerak sedikitpun, tidak membalas pelukan Sasuke maupun mendorongnya menjauh._

"_Tapi..." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Bisakah kau melakukannya dengan err—lebih rapi? Seperti membentuk suatu pola, hal-hal yang akan membuat orang-orang yang menemukan mayat mengetahui bahwa pembunuhan yang mereka tamukan adalah hasil perbuatan Cherry Blossom."_

_Dalam diam, Sakura menatap mata Sasuke._

"_Maksudmu... ciri khas?"_

"_Hn..."_

_Ia menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, membuat rambut ikalnya bergoyang-goyang. "Baiklah..." katanya kemudian._

_Sasuke tersenyum, seperti biasa, tipis dan sinis._

"_Bagus, Cherry Blossom..."_

"_Bukankah kau bilang namaku 'Sakura', Tuan?" sela Sakura._

_Sasuke berdiri bersedekap menghadap Sakura. "Yang boleh menyebutmu Sakura hanya aku. Dan nama sandi pembunuh bayaran yang akan kau pakai... adalah Cherry Blossom."_

_Sakura mengangguk patuh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahaha..." Tanpa sadar Sasuke tertawa.

"Sudah lama sekali ya..."

"Sudah hampir tiga tahun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang..."

Terdengar suara Sakura saat Sasuke membuka pintu depan rumah. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terkejut sekaligus kagum pada kemampuan indera pendengar milik Sakura yang dapat mendengar suara gerakannya, padahal ia belum berbicara sama sekali.

"Aku pulang, Sakura..." katanya sambil meletakkan sepatu dengan rapi di bawah undakan tangga. "Dingin sekali di luar sana."

"Begitu?" Sasuke menangkap nada geli dalam suara Sakura. Setelah bersama-sama selama tiga tahun dan melakukan banyak pembunuhan, Sakura semakin menyerap emosi manusia, membuatnya tampak semakin hidup. Hanya itulah yang Sasuke sesali dari kepintaran Sakura. Ia semakin jauh dari figur pembunuh bayaran yang berhati keji.

"Ya, kurasa." Tak ingin memperpanjang percakapan, Sasuke melangkah ke dapur setelah melepaskan mantol hitamnya dan menggantungnya di gantungan yang berada di belakang pintu. Di dapur, Sasuke langsung menggiling biji-biji kopi dan mulai menjerang air di atas kompor listrik.

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki halus di belakang Sasuke.

"Tuan..." Suara bening melengking Sakura menyapu gendang telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke masih menggiling biji-biji kopi dengan sikap tak acuh. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah secepatnya membuat kopi panas kesukaannya untuk menghangatkan diri. Bisa dibilang ia setengah beku, dalam akhir musim gugur.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut melingkari leher Sasuke. Semula pria biru tua itu tidak mempedulikannya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk meraba benda yang menempel di kulit lehernya itu.

Sehelai syal rajutan berwarna biru tua-putih-hitam. Syal yang pasti tadi dirajut Sakura. Walaupun dibuat dengan cepat oleh sebuah boneka amatir, syal tersebut sangat rapi. Dan hangat.

"Sudah selesai." Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura tersenyum manis. "Sekarang Tuanku tidak akan merasa kedinginan lagi, paling tidak selama empat bulan ke depan, saat aku tidak berada di sini."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, lalu tersenyum.

Senyumannya kali ini berbeda dengan senyumannya yang biasa. Tidak tipis dan sinis. Tetapi menggambarkan tiga patah kata yang akan terucap dari bibirnya.

"Terima kasih Sakura..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Good night and have a nice death..._

~To Be Continued~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Helooooooooooooooooooooo~~ xDDD

Akhirnya Cyan berhasil menculik laptop tercinta buat ngetik fanfic! xDDD

*lebay ON*

Dan... *ngamat"in fic hasil ngetik selama 2 jam* fanfic ini terlihat... aneh? Sasuke dan Sakura super OC xP

Hehehe~

Gomen ne readers~~ chap ini suspense-thrillernya dikit banget m(_ _)m

Oh ya, bales review dulu ^^

.

.

.

**zzz**

yosh ! update ! xDDD

ino itu, ehhh, masih dirahasiakan ^^

mungkin bakal keluar di chap selanjutnya...

keep review ya ^^9

.

.

.

**Rievectha Herbst**

Halo ! salam kenal juga ^^

Boleh kok dijadiin fave , kalo bisa promoin ke yang lain yaaa~~ *plaaakkkk*

Keep review :)

.

.

.

**harunaru chan muach**

pemilik ino... hemm... tunggu chap selanjutnya ^^

keep review ~ :)

.

.

.

**pick-a-doo**

hehehe~ fika-sannnnn , sepertinya fika-san harus tau kalo otak saya emang agak geser xD

ino punya tuan kok~ Cuma belom muncul aja xD

keep review :)

.

.

.

**Kiran-Angel-Lost**

Apa di sini masih mantep? Ato ngurang karena adegannya dikit? Hehe =D

Keep review ^^9

.

.

.

**Kaze or wind**

Semoga di chap ini pertanyaanmu kejawab yaa~

Keep review :)

.

.

.

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

Hehe , kurang kah?

Okeee , semoga chap ini membantu ~ [eh , kayanya ga ya?]

Hehe xDD

Sankyuuuu ^^

Keep review :)

.

.

.

**4ntk4-ch4n**

Update ^^

.

.

.

**Kira Desuke**

Hehe , masih kalah ama suspense-nya De-chan xDDD

Majikan ino ? tunggu aja yak ! ^^

Sippp~ apa yang chap ini deskripnya cukup detail ?

Keep review~ :)

.

.

.

**ann**

handuuuuuukkkkk~~ xDDD

hinata ?

hehe~

update ^^

keep review :)

.

.

.

**Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan**

Hehe , berarti aku udah selangkah lebih maju jadi psikopat dong ? *duaaaggghhhh*

Siipp ^^

Keep review :)

.

.

.

**Aurellia Uchiha**

Haha xDDD

Dugaan" negatif tentang bang sasu makin kuat xDD

Sebenernya, dia ituuuu~~ *digeplak sutradara*

Siappp ~

xD

keep review ~ :)

.

.

.

**reiyu chan**

kujelasin di chap" mendatang yaaa~

keep review :)

.

.

.

**Nita**

Yoooshh xD

Selamat berjijik" ria xDD

Keep review :)

.

.

.

**Uchiha Cesa**

Halo ^^

Ada typo ?

Uupppsss~~ jadi malu saya xDDD ehh tunggu ~ 'getas' itu emang sengaja aku ketik 'getas' , bukannya 'tegas' . getas itu maksudnya sedikit pahit-galak-kejam-berusaha menusuk gitu~~

Sankyuu sarannya ~~ saya lg hunting =P

Chap kali ini korban 'sebelumnya' haha xDDD

Keep review :)

.

.

.

**Ririn Cross**

Mwahahahaha xDDD

Membingungkan kah ?

Hemmmmm~

Tenang , semua bakal kejawab di akhir cerita xD

Keep review :)

.

.

.

**minamicchi**

berhubung kamu nanya, sekalian saja saya bikin pengumuman : FICT INI BEBAS LEMON SASUSAKU . kalo slight lemon , hmmm , mungkin ada. Bukan sasusaku mungkin~ masa ber-lemon ria sama boneka? [segila itukah saya dalam membuat cerita ?]

dan soal romance , hmmm , fict ini dikhususkan buat thriller A_A

gomen ne ~~

.

.

.

**Queliet Kuro Shiroyama**

Salam kenal penggemar rate-m tanpa romance ^^

*tos jidat*

Hahaha xDD tidak ada kata terlambat buat review fict Cyan =)

Hehe ~

Keep review yaa :)

.

.

.

**Kuroneko Hime-un males login**

Sankyuuu xD

Keep review :)

.

.

.

**moonmu3**

kebetulan sekali kamu review fict yang ini ^=^

saya sekalian mau bilang **"I DON'T NEED ANY FLAMES IN MY FICTS!"**

oke , mungkin memang agak kasar , tapi aku ga suka review kamu di fanfic Ai no Monogatari .

sejelek itukah ?

tapi masih lebih baik daripada tidak membuat cerita apa-apa di account-mu .

terima kasih , kalau tidak suka fanfic saya , tidak usah baca .

.

.

.

**yuuna hihara**

GO SASUSAKU xD

Okeee , makin sadis ntar =P

Keep review :)

.

.

.

Wahh , malah kebanyakan bales review =w=

Maaf" , soalnya saya ga sempat bales satu" via PM ^^V

Dan untuk moonmu3 , sekali lagi , aku persilakan kamu keluar dari profil-ku , dan jangan review fic-ku lagi , karena , [seperti De-chan-senpai] aku perlu KRITIK DAN SARAN , bukan FLAME !

.

.

.

Review ?  
:)

mysticahime™


	5. Season 1: Chapter 5

**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**2010 ©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Need No Flame Reviews-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengungan lokomotif kereta api memenuhi stasiun yang sejak awal memang sudah diisi dengan hiruk-pikuk keramaian kota pada pagi hari. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, ada yang membawa tas berbentuk balok dengan roda di bawahnya, ada juga yang hanya membawa tas kecil yang ditenteng-tenteng dengan mudahnya. Semua makhluk hidup itu berdesak-desakkan di depan loket, berebutan tiket dengan hasrat iblis.

Sasuke mendatangi Sakura yang berdiri diam di sudut stasiun dengan membawa sehelai tiket berwarna biru muda.

"Ini tiketmu," ia mengulurkan tiket itu. "Peron minus lima."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah ujung bibirnya ke atas, mengamati Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh.

"Peron minus lima? Aneh sekali..." komentar Sakura dengan suara beningnya. Sasuke melirik boneka itu, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Hari ini adalah hari kepergian Sakura ke Docka Academy, sekolah khusus boneka yang berada di Swedia. Dari London, boneka itu akan naik kereta ke Aberdeen, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kapal Avsegla menuju Pelabuhan Göteborg di sebelah tenggara Swedia. Dari sana, Sakura akan naik kereta _express_ menuju Stockholm, tempat Docka Academy berada.

"Itu peron khusus bagi para boneka, tentu saja Cherry Blossom tidak ingin berada di dalam kereta yang berisikan sekumpulan manusia-manusia busuk, kan?" Sebuah suara yang lain menjawab perkataan Sakura. Suara seorang wanita yang terdengar sinis.

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Sunshine?"

Di hadapan mereka berdirilah dua orang wanita—sebuah boneka pirang dan seorang wanita bertubuh semampai dengan rambut merah yang panjangnya mencapai punggung. Ino dan... siapa?

"Hey," boneka berambut pirang dengan gaun ungu itu maju mendekati Sakura dengan langkah-langkah yang anggun, "jadi kau akan ke Docka juga?"

"Tentu," jawab Sakura dingin. "Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Ino."

Aquamarine dan emerald saling bertatapan, berperang tanpa adu senjata, berkomunikasi tanpa kata-kata. Seperti telepati. Seolah-olah ada kilat perak tak kasat mata saling menyambar dari iris mata masing-masing.

"Sakura," kata Ino dengan suara sopran yang mengalun indah, "ini masterku, Master Karin."

Kini kedua bola mata Sakura bergeser, menatap wanita cantik berambut merah yang mengenakan kacamata berbingkai tebal. Karin mungkin... seusia dengan Sasuke. Sakura melirik Sasuke. Pemuda itu malah mengeluarkan jam saku emasnya dan memperhatikan kedua jarum perunggunya.

"Limat menit lagi kereta nomor dua per sembilan di peron minus lima akan segera berangkat," katanya dingin. "Sebaiknya kau segera ke sana, Sakura."

"Baik."

Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan menyentuh ujung lengan mantol hitamnya, menyampaikan salam perpisahan. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan memberikan kecupan kecil di kening porselennya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ma Cerise..." katanya, kemudian menurunkan Sakura. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju hiruk-pikuk stasiun London.

"Kau juga sebaiknya cepat pergi, Ino." Karin mengusap-usap rambut Ino. "_Meu___**_querer be sempre com tu*_****..."**

**"****_Eu be estado do terreno, Senhora*..._****" Ino membungkukkan badannya, kemudian berlalu mengikuti langkah Sakura dan menghilang di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang.**

Onyx dan ruby menatap kepergian boneka-boneka mereka dalam kebisuan. Tidak ada yang berkata-kata, tidak ada yang bergerak. Mereka terlarut dalam aliran atmosfir perpisahan.

"Nah," tiba-tiba Karin membuka suara di antara mereka.

"Hn?" Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Sasuke sebagai balasan.

"Tidak kuduga bahwa lulusan terbaik Oxford akan menjadi 'puppet master'." Gadis berambut merah itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Beberapa orang yang melintas di dekat mereka menoleh dengan tatapan aneh tergurat di wajah mereka.

Sasuke merendahkan suaranya, dingin dan tajam. "Aku pembunuh."

Wajah Karin terlihat terkejut untuk beberapa saat, namun ekspresi wajahnya kembali normal dalam beberapa detik.

"Aku juga." Bibir merah itu tersenyum.

"Bonekamu," lanjut Sasuke. "Kau bukan pembunuh."

"..." Kening Karin berkerut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Baiklah, tetapi aku mengelola bisnis pembunuh bayaran dengan Ino sebagai pionnya."

"_So do I_..." Sasuke merentangkan tangannya. Mantol hitam panjangnya yang menyerupai jubah berkibar-kibar karena hembusan angin yang masuk ke dalam stasiun. Kemudian kedua mata onyx-nya menatap tajam iris ruby Karin. "Jadi... apa yang kau inginkan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mengapa... aku harus duduk satu kompartemen denganmu?"

Saat ini Sakura dan Ino tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan di dalam sebuah kompartemen dalam kereta yang akan membawa mereka berdua ke Aberdeen. Kereta yang mereka naiki merupakan kereta api model lama dengan bentuk antik, suatu jenis kereta api yang hampir tidak dipakai lagi semenjak berdekade-dekade silam. Setiap gerbong kereta itu terbagi menjadi beberapa kompartemen, persis seperti _setting_ sebuah film dengan latar belakang abad sembilan belas. Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya, dari mana stasiun London mendapatkan kereta yang sudah tidak dipakai seperti ini.

"Apakah ada yang kau kenal di sini selain aku?" balas Ino sambil terus menatap ke luar jendela, wajahnya bertopang pada sebelah tangn porselennya.

Mata Sakura menyipit, kesal. Kata-kata Ino ada benarnya juga, tetapi, ia sangat tidak mau berada di sekitar boneka pirang itu.

"Baiklah~" kata boneka berambut sugarplum itu, menghembuskan nafas berat dan kosong dari rongga hidung porselennya. "Untuk sementara kita bersama-sama."

Lalu, ia memejamkan mata jade-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen adalah seorang penulis yang karya-karyanya digemari oleh Sasuke. Hiruzen selalu menulis buku-buku tebal sarat makna yang membuat orang lain berpikir enam kali sebelum membeli, membaca, dan menyukai buku itu. Tapi, tidak bagi Sasuke. Pemuda itu sudah mencerna tulisan-tulisan Hiruzen semenjak ia berusia enam tahun. Di saat anak-anak seusianya memuaskan diri dengan komik dan buku cerita anak-anak, Sasuke malah menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam ruang lingkup bacaan orang-orang 'pemikir' dengan usia di atas empat puluh tahun.

Malam ini, Hiruzen sedang duduk di hadapan meja kerjanya, diterangi oleh sebuah entera kecil yang terbuat dari bahan _fiber glass_. Cahaya lilin yang berpendaran dalam ruangannya yang remang-remang itu membuatnya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan karyanya, lagi-lagi karya yang dipenuhi oleh idiom dan gaya bahasa yang berat. Benar-benar jenis buku yang membuat sang pembaca berpikir, dan tentu di pembuat adalah seorang pemikir ulung.

Lelaki tua berambut kelabu itu tampak serius mengguratkan penanya di atas sehelai kertas yang mulai terisi dengan tulisan-tulisannya yang bagaikan kaligrafi. Sebagai penulis, Hiruzen termasuk golongan penulis kuno. Bila penulis lain sudah menggunakan alat bantu menulis seperti komputer—atau minimal mesin tik—Hiruzen masih setia menggunakan pena bulu yang dicelup ke dalam tinta. Namun, dari goresan tinta itu terlahirlah belasan buku tebal yang meledak dalam julukan 'Best Seller' di seluruh dunia.

Sayangnya, usia sang penulis terkenal itu hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi—ah, tidak, tepatnya beberapa menit lagi.

Drama kematian babak selanjutnya sudah dimulai. Tirai akan segera dibuka!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Morte_*..."

Sosok dalam kegelapan itu semakin mendekati tubuh tua renta itu. Pria berambut kelabu itu menoleh dari kertas yang sedang digelutinya untuk beberapa baris terakhir di halaman tersebut. Suasana gelap yang muncul tiba-tiba karena lenteranya padam secara mendadak membuatnya buta akan kegelapan yang menaungi sekelilingnya.

Kedua pupilnya melebar, mencoba mencari sisa-sisa cahaya yang bercokol dalam ruangan kerjanya yang kini gelap gulita. Sia-sia. Ia diselubungi dimensi berwarna hitam pekat, sesuai dengan masa depannya yang kehitaman.

"_Morte_..."

Lagi-lagi suara itu berbisik di telinganya. Hiruzen menoleh ke kanan, bagian telinganya yang menangkap jelas suara itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, jelas. Selain karena keadaan yang gelap dan kekurangan cahaya, Hiruzen tidak tahu bahwa yang akan dihadapinya adalah seorng pembunuh bayaran kelas satu dengan kemampuan menghilang seperti bayangan.

"Keluar kau, jangan bersembunyi," perintah Hiruzen dengan suaranya yang mulai parau karena umur.

"Aku tak akan terlihat bila berada dalam cahaya, Sarutobi-sama..."

Craaassshh...

Sebuah sayatan berhasil menodai kulit lengan Hiruzen, menciptakan sebuah goresan indah yang mulai dialiri oleh likuid kemerahan berbau karat.

"Rrrrrggghhhh..." Hiruzen mengerang dan memegang lengan kirinya, menempelkan bagian yang terluka pada kemejanya yang langsung ternoda oleh butir-butir darah.

"Hn, sayang sekali hanya terkena pembuluh ventriolmu..." Suara itu berhenti sejenak. "Berikutnya adalah..."

Sebuah sabetan tak kasat mata menyambar daerah ulu hati pria tua itu.

"Aaaaaakkkhhhh...!" Setelah kehilangan keseimbangan akibat merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, Hiruzen merasakan bagian depan tubuhnya beradu dengan permukaan lantai. Darah mengalir dari bagian ulu hatinya. Lagi-lagi ia kehilangan likuid yang bisa mempercepat kematiannya. Sebuah kaki terasa berpijak pada punggungnya, membuat tubuhnya semakin rapat dengan permukaan tanah.

Umurnya sudah tidak panjang lagi, Hiruzen tahu itu. Tulang-tulangnya serasa remuk di bawah telapak sepatu sang pencabut nyawa.

Hahaha, Hiruzen tertawa dalam hati. Tubuh tua ini tak akan sanggup melawan siapapun-itu itu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mati saja...

Ia mengerang saat merasakan kesepuluh kuku kakinya dicabut, dan jari-jarinya dikuliti. Rasa sakit yang berlipat-lipat menyergapnya, membuatnya merasaa bahwa waktunya memang sudah tiba.

"Aaaagggghhhhh..."

Si pencabut nyawa mendecih. "Tidak asyik," katanya.

Dan Hiruzen merasakan seluruh bagian tubuhnya tersayat-sayat, tepat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengamati sosok tua renta yang tergolek tak sadarkan diri di bawah kakinya itu. Sebenarnya, dalam hati ia merasa tak rela untuk menghabisi nyawa penulis kesukaannya itu, namun, sebagai pembunuh bayaran kelas satu, ia harus bersikap professional dan menerima permohonan yang diajukan kliennya. Ia tidak meu terlarut dalam emosi-emosi yang dapat melemahkannya sebagai manusia es. Tidak seperti Sakura, ia tidak mau membiarkan perasaan-perasaan manusia bercokol dalam relung hatinya.

Es adalah es.

Es adalah salju.

Es adalah batu.

Dan, es bukanlah matahari.

"Hn, selamat tinggal."

Usai berkata begitu, ia menyulutkan api dari geretan yang dibawanya ke pakaian Sarutobi Hiruzen yang sebelumnya telah dilumuri dengan minyak tanah berbau menyengat.

Api berkobar hebat, membungkus nyawa seorang lagi dengan asapnya.

Sasuke berbalik setelah melemparkan sesuatu ke dalam kobaran api, lalu menghilang seolah ditelan kegelapan.

Sesuatu itu melayang lembut menembus kobaran api, kemudian ikut berasatu dengan abu dari jenazah seorang penulis ternama.

Sehelai kelopak bunga sakura...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke baru saja menemukan anak kunci untuk membuka gembok besar yang menyatukan kedua gerbang rumahnya saat ia menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di belakangnya. Tanpa menoleh, ia bertanya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Lawan bicaranya menyeringai, menggoda. Perlahan, ia mendekati tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan manja dari belakang.

"Aku mau... kau."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kereta itu berhenti.

Sakura mendongak dari posisinya semula, kini menatap jendela bening yang mulai berkabut. Langit di luar sana sehitam beludru, pertanda bahwa malam sudah menjelang. Ditatapnya Ino yang duduk dengan kaku di hadapannya dengan kedua mata jade-nya. Göteborg sudah lewat. Sekarang adalah Stockholm. Benar-benar perjalanan yang singkat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara bening, setengah berbisik. Boneka berambut pirang yang duduk di hadapannya menoleh. Bola mata aquamarine-nya bertemu dengan iris emerald Sakura.

"Ini..." Ia menunjuk ke luar jendela yang berkabut. "... Docka Academy..."

Sakura menelan ludah sintetis yang diciptakan Sasori untuknya.

"Docka..." gumamnya pelan. "_Meu carro novo_*..." Kemudian boneka berambut bubble gum itu menatap Ino. "_Vamos!_*"

Beberapa saat kemudian, tampak dua puluh lebih pasang boneka berjalan menapaki jalan berbatu kelabu yang menghubungkan bagian belakang stasiun dengan pintu gerbang tinggi. Gerbang itu terdiri dari dua bagian yang identik. Masing-masing terbuat dari besi pejal yang dilumuri cat berwarna hitam legam yang menyerupai lembaran yang tersusun dari bilah-bilah besi. Entah pola apa yang dibentuk dari bilah-bilah tersebut, ruwet dan sangat artistic. Mata manusia biasa tidak dapat melihat pola pagar itu, namun mata terlatih para boneka pembunuh itu mampu melihatnya.

Salib dengan empat kepala naga di tiap lengannya.

"Artistik..."

Sakura menoleh pada boneka yang mengeluarkan suara seindah lonceng itu. Sebuah boneka porselen dengan rambut berwarna maple yang dicepol dua. Kedua bola matanya berwarna jasper dan berkilat-kilat penuh semangat. Boneka itu tampaknya berasal dari daratan Asia, wajahnya sangat oriental, dan ia mengenakan gaun manis berwarna merah jambu dengan potongan etnik suku Tibet.

"Ya," Sakura menyahuti kata-kata boneka itu. "Menurutmu juga begitu?"

"Sangat detail." Boneka itu mengangguk. "Apa kau melihat ukiran tulisan 'Docka' di setiap bilah besi?"

Wah, cermat sekali pengamatannya. Boneka berambut pink itu menyipitkan matanya dan mendapati bahwa kata 'Docka' diukir menggunakan hurf-huruf Inggris kuno.

"Pengamatan yang bagus," puji Sakura—pujian pertamanya selama tiga tahun ini. "Namaku Cherry Blossom." Ia mengangkat gaun merahnya dan membungkuk.

"Namaku Tourmaline..." Boneka bercepol itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan membungkuk, salam ala penduduk Asia. "Tenten."

"Sakura."

Sebelum mereka berdua sempat berbicara lebih banyak lagi, tiba-tiba pintu pagar besi hitam itu bergerak perlahan dan terbelah ke dua sisi, terbuka. Di baliknya terdapat sebuah jalan setapak dari batu-batu obsidian yang hitam berkilau, mengarah ke sebuah kastil raksasa yang tampak mungil dari kejauhan. Di belakangnya tampak berpuluh-puluh petir berwarna merah mengilat terus menyambar-nyambar, seolah-olah kastil tersebut adalah suatu bangunan yang angker.

Gelombang suara berat yang terdengar halus dan merdu menyapa membran timpani para boneka itu.

"_Bem-vindo para Docka Academy_*..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good night and have a nice death..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

~To Be Continued~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meu**querer be sempre com tu = my pray is always be with you**

**Eu be estado do terreno, Senhora = I'm going now, Madam**

**Morte = death**

**Vamos = let's go**

**Meu carro novo = my new home**

Bem-vindo para Docka Academy = welcome to Docka Academy

**Whoaaaahhh~**

**Betapa perjuangan panjang buat ngetik chap 5 ! *tepuk tangan dan kaki***

**Ternyata imajinasi yang kejauhan itu merepotkan ya? Membuat saya harus buka-buka google map ==V**

**Yosh, semoga para readers suka dengan chap ini! xD Mungkin chap 5 ini sedikit pendek ya? Oh yaaaa, mungkin chap depan saya masukin lemon dikit~ tapiiii, karena lagi jaman puasa, kayax lemonx DIUNDUR! *jangan kecewa, pisssss* Itu cuma slight aja kok~ fufufu~ sekitar chap 7 atau 8 deh XDD**

**Special thanks to :**

**Aizawa Inori****/ Peaphro**** / ****Nakamura Kumiko-chan**** / ****Kiran-Angel-Lost**** / ****Queliet Kuro Shiroyama**** / **** / ****Kira Desuke**** / ****4ntk4-ch4n / ****pick-a-doo**** / ****Murasaki Sakura**** / ****yuuna hihara**** / ****Kaze or wind**** / ****Uchiha Cesa**** / ****vanie / ****reiyu chan**** / ****Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan**** / ****aya-na rifa'i**** /****VamPs 9irL ****/ ****Kuroneko Hime-un**** / ****Rievectha Herbst**** / ****harunaru chan muach**** / ****Kagurazaka Suzuran**** / ****Kazuma Big Tomat**** / ****Shishiza Uchiha**

maaf ga semua review saya bales~ berhubung pulsa saya tinggal 110 perak T_T

lain kali saya balas kok~

Dan buat yang udah nge-review side story Cherry Blossom : Bambola Numerica :

**Peaphro**** / ****Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan**** / ****Uzumaki Panda / ****yuuna hihara**** / ****aya-na rifa'i**** / ****Queliet Kuro Shiroyama**** / ****harunaru chan muach**** / ****pick-a-doo**** / ****Hikari 'the princess blue / ****Kazuma Big Tomat**** / ****Kuroneko Hime-un**** / ****4ntk4-ch4n / Zzz / ****reiyu chan**** / ****Emi Yoshikuni**** / **** / ****Uchiha Cesa**** / ****Rievectha Herbst**

Semuanya mengaku sukses saya bikin bingung dengan soal matematika yang saya kerjakan waktu AMC kemarin ^^'a [sama , saya juga hampir nangis pas ngerjainnya =w=] . Bahkan ada yang nyuruh saya tanggung jawab karena bikin otaknya makin pusing ^^V hehe~

Lain kali saya bikin fanfic matematika lagi ahh~ *bunuhed*

Hehehe~

Oh yaaaa, jangan lupa vote polling di bio saya! xDDDDD *promo ala salesgirl di mal* okok?

Yosh!

Mind to RnR?

:)


	6. Season 1: Chapter 6

**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**2010 ©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Need No Flame Reviews-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Bem-vindo para Docka Academy_..."

Secara serentak, kira-kira dua puluh lebih pasang boneka mendongak ke arah langit yang dihiasi petir kemerahan. Suara yang menyapa mereka itu berkumandang dari sana; tak tampak dengan jelas siapa yang mengatakannya, namun mereka dengan cepat memahami bahwa itu adalah sejenis sambutan di Docka Academy.

"Kalian yang berada di sini adalah boneka-boneka terpilih yang akan dididik secara akademis untuk menjadi boneka-boneka berkualitas." Lagi-lagi suara itu berkumandang, tanpa terlihat secara kasat mata siapa yang mengatakannya. "Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. _Min kalla vara_ Hatake Kakashi*. Kepala sekolah Docka Academy. Kalian bisa memanggilku _Patron_ Hatake."

Empat puluh lebih pasang bola mata berwarna-warni yang menyerupai kaca itu menerawang dengan pandangan kosong.

"_Patron_ Hatake..." ulang mereka dengan nada ganjil.

"Bagus..." Suara itu seperti tersenyum. "_Bem-vindo para Docka Academy_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap boneka mendapatkan satu kamar di asrama. Asrama Docka terletak tidak jauh dari gedung kampus yang berada di pusat kastil. Di sekeliling kastil terdapat taman bunga yang ditumbuhi beraneka ragam tumbuhan; dimulai dari perdu rendah dan merambat, hingga pepohonan raksasa dengan tajuk daun yang rimbun.

Dan kastil itu terasa... hampa.

Sudah bermenit-menit berlalu sejak Sakura memandangi lapisan kaca transparan yang dibingkai oleh panel hitam mengilat seperti teralis yang membentuk pola sulur-sulur tanaman merambat dan dihiasi bunga dari logam berwarna emas pudar. Pandangan emerald yang biasanya bersinar itu tampak redup, seolah kehilangan pesonanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, boneka yang identik dengan warna merah itu merindukan tuannya, Uchiha muda yang tak suka kalah dan disalahkan. Meskipun tuannya itu kerap kali membuatnya kesal dan bertingkah sesuka hatinya, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyayangi dan disayangi Sakura—setidaknya ia berpendapat demikian. Dan tinggal bermil-mil jauhnya dari pemuda berambut raven itu membuat Sakura resah. Berbagai pikiran negatif merayap di benak boneka porselen itu.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke membuang syal buatannya?

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke terlalu asyik membaca tumpukan buku tebal sehingga lupa makan?

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke merusak dapurnya?

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke membanting lagi penggiling kopi itu meski yang menumpahkan biji kopi yang akan digiling itu adalah dirinya sendiri?

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke sakit? Siapa yang akan merawatnya?

Ups.

Pikiran yang terakhir itu lekas-lekas disingkirkannya jauh-jauh.

Sepanjang ia mengenal Sasuke, pria beriris onyx itu tidak pernah sakit, satu kalipun. Bahkan terserang pilek saja tidak pernah. Kadang-kadang Sakura ingin mengatakan, "Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak terserang pilek," namun ia tidak bisa menemukan bukti konkrit bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang yang bodoh. Buku-buku bacaannya sebagian besar adalah karya-karya Hiruzen Sarutobi si pemikir ulung dan sekumpulan buku bertema berat yang membuat orang-orang pada umumnya berpikir setidaknya dua belas kali sebelum membacanya. Dan orang seperti itu tidak mungkin termasuk dalam golongan 'orang bodoh'.

Kembali ke kenyataan.

Sakura terdiam cukup lama, terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa yang berada di dalam kamarnya bukan ia seorang.

"Kau merindukannya?"

Sebuah suara halus yang bening dan melengking menyerbu gendang telinga sintetisnya, bernada menyapa. Tidak berkesan sok peduli, namun tidak berkesan tak acuh juga.

Boneka berambut _soft pink_ itu menoleh dan mendapati Sunshine berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di atas gaun ungunya, tepat di bagian perut.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sakura balas bertanya, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ino tadi, alih-alih untuk melindungi pikirannya.

Boneka ungu itu berjalan masuk, menjejakkan kakinya di atas karpet merah-emas yang terhampar menutupi lantai ruangan.

"Mengunjungi tetangga sebelahku yang sedang termenung merindukan tuannya di London." Ino mengedikkan bahunya dengan santai.

Kedua mata Sakura menyipit, memamerkan setengah iris jade-nya.

Bibir mungilnya terbuka, mengeluarkan serentetan kata yang bernada mengusir. "Aku tidak mengundangmu masuk."

"Aku juga tidak memintamu mengundangku."

Ia membenci nada suara itu. Menantang. Angkuh. Mengesalkan. Dan Sakura tidak suka ditantang.

"Baiklah..." Ino menangkap aura membunuh dari boneka porselen di hadapannya. "Aku hanya mengajakmu turun ke bawah. _Patron _Hatake meminta semua boneka pendatang untuk berkumpul di hadapan ruangannya. Mau ikut? Atau kurasa kau lebih suka pergi sendiri dengan resiko tersesat di kastil sebesar ini?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Aku ikut."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurang-lebih empat puluh lima boneka berdiri dalam suatu rangkaian garis lurus—barisan—memanjang menuju ke satu titik : ruangan _Patron_ Hatake. Saat Sakura dan Ino tiba, barisan itu sudah sedemikian panjang sehingga mereka berdua harus berdiri di bagian paling belakang barisan itu. Karena Sakura yang tiba lebih dulu, maka ia berdiri di depan Ino. Senyum kemenangan timbul di bibir porselennya yang tipis dan kemerahan. Setidaknya ia menang dari Ino kali ini. Berbaris di depan saingannya itu merupakan suatu kesenangan bagi Sakura.

Boneka yang berdiri di depan Sakura berbalik ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hai Cherry!" sapanya dengan suara seindah gema lonceng.

"Tourmaline." Sakura mengingat boneka itu dengan jelas. Si cepol dua pengamat yang berhasil menemukan ukiran 'Docka' di setiap bilah besi pejal yang dirangkai menjadi pintu gerbang raksasa Docka Academy.

"Kusangka aku yang terakhir berbaris di sini!" Ia menggoyangkan kepala porselennya dengan jenaka. "Tadi aku terlalu bersemangat membenahi kamarku, jadi aku terlam—"

"Ada apa ini?" potong Sakura sebelum Tenten menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Boneka berambut coklat gelam itu terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu..." katanya beberapa saat kemudian. "_Patron_ hanya memanggil kita semua ke sini." Kemudian ia berbalik.

Barisan itu bergerak maju.

Sakura memandang jauh ke depan. Sebuah boneka masuk ke balik pintu kayu tebal yang berukir indah, lalu keluar beberapa menit kemudian, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, boneka itu berjalan pergi menyusuri lorong—lorong yang diyakini Sakura akan menuju sebuah ruangan besar tempat mereka akan berkumpul.

"Hei," tiba-tiba Tenten berbalik lagi. "Dari mana asalmu, Cherry?"

Iris emerald itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu kayu _Patron_ Hatake, kembali menatap iris Jasper milik Tenten.

"London, Inggris." Ia menjawab dengan suara bening yang melengkingg, berusaha mengucapkannya sepelan mungkin. Dan sesuatu serasa menyergapnya, meremas relung hati imajinernya.

Ia merindukan London. Ia merindukan rumahnya. Ia merindukan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia merindukan—semuanya; malam-malam yang terasa mengutuk, erangan kesakitan dari korban-korban kepiawaian tangannya memainkan pisau dan nyawa, darah, pupil yang mengecil karena ketakutan, gaunnya yang menjadi kotor, sapaan Sasuke saat ia kembali, uap putih panas yang mengepul keluar dari _pitcher_ berbahan _fiberglass_, cangkir berisi minuman hangat, peti bonekanya, sarapan pagi di dapur yang penuh dengan cahaya matahari, bunyi mendesis dari alat pemanggang, dengungan mesin penggiling kopi elektrik, percakapan membosankan, sosok Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis sambil mengamati buku tebal di pangkuannya, kata-kata sinisnya—semua.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia menangis.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata, mengamati bagian karpet yang menggelap terkena tetesam air matanya.

Ia baru tahu ia bisa menangis!

"Aku berasal dari Tibet, kau tahu?" Kata-kata Tenten membuyarkan lamunannya. "Di mana gunung Everest berada—gunung tertinggi di dunia yang membuat semua pendaki gunung tertantang untuk menaklukannya..."

Sakura memilih mengabaikan kata-kata Tenten. Ia menoleh ke kanan, memandang hamparan transparan yang mengkristal; mengamati pemandangan musim gugur yang samar-samar dari susunan mozaik berwarna-warni itu.

Barisan di depannya memendek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nama masterku Inuzuka Kiba, keturunan Jepang." Tenten berceloteh, mengisi waktu sebelum mendapat giliran masuk.

Saat itu, tinggal empat boneka lagi di hadapan Tenten—yang berarti lima giliran lagi sebelum giliran Sakura tiba.

"Tuan Kiba sangat menyukai anjing. Ia memelihara seekor anjing besar berwarna putih yang kerap ia panggil 'Akamaru'," lanjutnya, lalu melangkah satu langkah. _Tiga lagi_, Sakura menghitung. _Lalu Tenten, baru aku_. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tuan Kiba memanggil hewan berkaki empat itu dengan sebutan 'Akamaru'. Bulunya berwarna putih—bukan merah. Dan—kau tahu? Makhluk itu sering sekali menggigit sepatuku! Ia sering mencurinya kemudian lari ke sana-ke mari, membuatku harus mengejar-ngejarnya untuk memperoleh sepatuku kembali."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar cerita Ino.

Mereka maju selangkah lagi.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu bercerita," pinta Tenten. "Ceritakan tentang master-mu."

Dan ia terdiam.

Antrian maju satu langkah lagi. Setelah ini giliran Tenten.

Boneka berambut pink mengikal itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Masterku... bernama Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura memulai kata-katanya. "Ia adalah orang yang... jenius dan tidak suka kalah dan disalahkan."

Tenten menyimak cerita Sakura dengan sikap tertarik. Sakura menjadi malu karena tadi ia menyimak cerita Tenten dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ia pasti master yang baik," kata Tenten. "Kau merindukannya, bukan, Cherry?"

"Tourmaline..." Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab pertanyan Tenten, boneka bercepol dua itu telah dipanggil untuk masuk ke ruangan _Patron_ Hatake.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, ya, Cherry..." Tenten mengedipkan sebelah mata jasper-nya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu yang menimbulkan bunyi berdebum—suara yang muncul saat kayu dan kayu bertumbukan satu sama lain. Sakura menarik nafas.

Setelah ini gilirannya.

"Kau memang merindukan si rambut raven."

Sakura berbalik, seolah baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Ino berdiri di belakangnya. Boneka pirang itu mengawasi Sakura dari tadi, mendengarkan setiap pembicaraannya dengan Tourmaline.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura ketus. "Mengapa kau selalu mencampuri urusanku, Sunshine?"

Ino mendecakkan lidah. "Karena aku ingin. Tidak boleh?"

Pita suaranya nyaris bergetar untuk menyemburkan makian—segala umpatan yang ia tahu, saat sebuah suara menyela niatnya itu.

"Cherry Blossom..."

Nah, sekarang gilirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu persis seperti dugaan Sakura; berisi sebuah meja tulis besar yang terbut dari kayu berkualitas, kursi kulit berpunggung tinggi yang menghadap ke belakang, rak-rak buku tinggi yang berisi buku yang hanya akan dibaca oleh manusia setipe Uchiha Sasuke, perapian di dekat jendela dengan api yang berkobar, beberapa lukisan antik tergantung di atas tembok yang terlapisi _wallpaper_ berwarna merah kecoklatan dengan motif burung _phoenix_ berwarna emas.

"Sebutkan namamu." Suara seorang pria, menggunakan bahasa Swedia, terdengar mengalun. Lembut, sama seperti suara yang didengar Sakura di pintu gerbang tadi.

"Sakura. Cherry Blossom," jawab Sakura, dalam bahasa Swedia juga.

"Tempat tinggal sebelumnya."

"London, Inggris."

"Nama tuan."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Spesialisasi."

"Membunuh."

Jawaban terakhir Sakura membuat suara yang diyakini sebagai suara _Patron_ Hatake terkekeh. Untuk beberapa saat ia terkekeh, dan Sakura hanya memandangi punggung kursi kulit hitam yang tinggi itu dengan pandangan bingung.

Apa yang lucu?

Sebelum spekulasi Sakura selesai, tiba-tiba punggung kursi itu berputar, berbalik, hingga Sakura dapat melihat orang yang duduk di atas kursi tersebut. Orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Patron _Hatake. Kepala sekolah Docka Academy.

Pria itu berambut perak lembut, tampak berkilau terkena pantulan cahaya matahari yang remang-remang. Rambutnya mencuat ke atas, melawan gaya gravitasi bumi yang selalu menarik benda ke bawah—ke pusat bumi. Wajahnya tampan, walaupun sebagian besar tertutup oleh masker hitam ketat, dimulai dari pertengahan hidung dan tulang pipinya. Kedua matanya yang tajam dan simetri berlainan warna—sebelah memiliki iris ruby, sebelah memiliki iris obsidian. Sebuah guratan luka yang memanjang menembus kelopak mata kirinya yang beriris semerah darah. Dan ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna _maroon _gelap.

"Ternyata, pembunuh di Inggris bisa sampai ke sini..." katanya sambil tertawa, mengacungkan sepucuk pistol berwarna abu-abu tua mengilat.

Bola mata Sakura melebar, dan kejadian selanjutnya terasa seperti _slow motion_. Benar-benar klise.

Pintu terjeblak membuka. Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Sesosok tubuh dengan rambut raven biru dongker menyambarnya hingga mereka terguling di tanah. Bunyi letusan pistol terdengar. Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Sekelebat bayangan samar akan sosok Ino dan Karin berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah terpatri emosi yang bercampur aduk. Kesal. Marah. Terkejut. Gugup. Waswas.

Dan semua terasa gelap...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku mau... kau."_

_Sasuke merasakan sepasang lengan membelit tubuhnya dari belakang, dan gesekan yang tak biasa terasa pada punggungnya yang terbalut mantol hitam._

_Tubuh itu terus memeluk tubuhnya, seperti memaksanya untuk berbuat lebih. Sesuatu yang diharapkan oleh si pemeluk. Dengan mudah Sasuke membebaskan dirinya, kemudian membuat gerakan kecil yang mengakibatkan si pemeluk terpojok ke gerbang rumahnya. Kedua mata onyx-nya segera mengenali sosok tubuh yang tadi memeluknya._

_Karin._

"_Aku sangat senang kau menginginkanku, nona..." Sasuke tersenyum, sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis. Mata ruby Karin bersinar penuh harap. Yang ia inginkan akan menjadi kenya— "... Tapi bagaimana bila aku tidak menginginkanmu?"_

_Jantung Karin mencelos, sekaligus berdetak lebih cepat pada saat yang hampir bersamaan._

_Wajah rupawan Sasuke berada kurang-lebih enam senti dari wajahnya, dan itu berarti..._

"_Hn, kalau tidak ada lagi yang kau mau, aku masih punya urusan," katanya singkat. Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Karin._

_Karin menarik nafas._

"_Membunuh?" tebaknya._

"_Berburu," gurau Sasuke—suatu hal yang tidak biasa._

"_Hmmm..." Wanita berambut merah itu membenarkan kacamatanya. "Meskipun bisa dibilang bisnis kita berdua adalah rival, tapi tak ada salahnya aku memberitahumu sesuatu."_

"_Apa? Kau mencintaiku?" goda Sasuke dengan nada sinis._

_Mata ruby itu mendelik._

"_Demi keselamatan Cherry Blossom-mu—dan juga Sunshine-ku, sebaiknya kau cepat menghubungi Sasori."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh itu terbanting ke atas tanah.

"Aaaaaarrrgggghhh~"

Dan spontan mengerang kesakitan saat kulitnya tertembus oleh kerikil-kerikil dan pasir tajam yang berserakan di atas tanah.

Pein. Pengrajin logam dan batu mulia ternama di seluruh dunia yang selalu diagungkan dengan nama 'Kingami'. Tubuh pria malang itu kini tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah kaki Sasuke.

"_Morte_..."

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menusukkan pisaunya ke lubang telinga kiri Pein, dan memperlebar lubang itu. Darah menyembur dari sisi kiri wajah pria berambut oranye mencuat itu.

"Aaakkhhh... sssshh... Aaaaaaaagghhh~"

Erangan kesakitan itu bagaikan melodi yang indah di telinga Sasuke.

Terdengar gila, memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ditambah lagi dengan sorot ketakutan yang muncul di mata Pein saat melihat pisau berkilat itu kemudian beralih untuk memperbesar lubang di telinga kanannya.

"H-hen-hentikaaaannn...!" Teriakan yang sia-sia, karena Sasuke sudah menancapkan pisaunya di sana.

Darah kembali menyembur. Kini sebagian besar wajah Pein didominasi oleh likuid pekat yang berbau karat dan garam.

Pein mengerang tertahan. Sasuke berdiri, pisau yang berlumuran darah itu tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Apa kau masih belum puas?" tanya Sasuke pelan. "Apakah kau sudah mengeluarkan semua erangan kesenangan itu?"

"Bajingan!"

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar perkataan Pein. "Aku akan membuatmu lebih senang lagi, kawan..."

Ditancapkannya pisau itu ke mata kanan Pein, lalu menariknya. Bola mata itu kini berada dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Baka."

Craaaaaasssssshhh...

Bola mata itu kini hancur menjadi seepihan-serpihan kecil berlendir akibat cengkeraman tangan Sasuke. Dan Pein melihat itu semua dari matanya yang tersisa sebelah lagi. Sasuke membuang serpihan-serpihan itu ke atas tubuh Pein.

"Perlukah kulakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke, kemudian menancapkan mata pisaunya pada telapak kaki kiri Pein.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrgghhhh~ Hen-HENTIKAN...!"

Pria berambut raven itu berdiri, memajukan bibir bawahnya, menimbang-nimbang.

"Kau sangat tidak asyik."

Lalu ia menyiramkan cairan berbau menyengat ke sekujur tubuh Pein, menambah rasa nyeri pada tubuh yang penuh darah itu. "Ah, tunggu."

Ia menikamkan pisaunya pada ginjal Pein, membuat Pein yang kini setengah sadar itu berteriak karena merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Diputar-putarnya pisau itu dalam pinggang Pein, menghancurkan ginjal itu, membuat darah kembali menyembur keluar. Kali ini ikut mengotori kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Nah," Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. Kedua matanya menajam, menatap tubuh itu dengan pandangan keji. "... Selamat tinggal."

Lalu ia melemparkan geretan yang menyala ke atas tubuh itu—menciptakan kobaran api dalam satu ledakan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Lidah api menari-nari di atas tubuh Pein yang menggeliat-geliat. Dengan kedua mata onyx-nya, Sasuke mengawasi setiap jilatan api itu. Pein akan mati dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

Dan ia berjalan pergi sambil melemparkan sesuatu ke belakang.

Sesuatu melayang dalam kegelapan malam, menembus kobaran api yang membungkus jasad pengrajin perhiasan nomor satu, mendarat lembut di atasnya sebelum ikut terbakar hangus.

Sehelai kelopak bunga sakura...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Api di tungku besar itu membakar kayu yang menjadi media pembakarannya, berderak-derak. Sesosok pria berambut merah memasukkan segumpal tanah liat ke dalamnya—tanah liat yang telah dibentuk sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai bentuk anak kecil. Setelah itu, ia menutup pintu logam yang menjadi sekat pembatas api tungku dengan ruangan tempatnya berada._

"_Maaf menyuruhmu datang kemari, Sasuke-sama." Sasori mengelapkan tanganny yang belepotan tanah liat ke celemeknya yang tidak kalah kotor. "Kopi?"_

_Pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh gelengan kepala Sasuke._

"_Aku tidak akan lama," katanya. "Langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan."_

_Wajah _babyface_ Sasori langsung berubah serius._

"_Bawa kembali... Cherry Blossom dari Docka Academy."_

_Raut wajah Sasuke serta-merta berubah. "Apa?"_

"_Bawa Cherry kembali dari Stockholm," ulang Sasori. "Docka Academy... itu tidak pernah ada."_

"_..."_

"_Mereka memang pandai. Menggunakan kedok sekolah boneka untuk menangkap para pembunuh yang menggunakan pion boneka sepertimu dan Karin."_

_Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal._

"_Mereka... siapa?"_

_Sasori menatap bola mata onyx Sasuke dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab._

"_Interpol."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Bem-vindo para__carro_*..."

Bola mata emerald itu mengerjap dan terbuka. Binar-binar kehidupan kembali tampak pada permukaannya. Sakura terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di... rumah!

"Tu-an?" Terpatah-patah, dengan suara beningnya ia memastikan orang yang membawanya pulang itu.

"Aku di sini." Terdengar suara dari arah dapur. Sakura memaksa tubuh porselennya untuk bangun dari tempatnya tertidur. Ternyata sofa di ruang tengah.

Kaki-kakinya melangkah menuju dapur, dan matanya menangkap sosok yang disinyalkan oleh otaknya sebagai sosok tuannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Tuannya itu sedang meneguk secangkir minuman pekat yang mengepul—bisa dipastikan bahwa itu adalah kopi favoritnya.

"Mengapa kau... membawaku pulang?" tanya Sakura ragu. Bisa saja ini adalah mimpi, walau Sakura tak yakin bahwa boneka dapat bermimpi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab—belum, karena ia tengah menghabiskan tegukan-tegukan terakhir kopinya. Setelah tetes terakhir lenyap ke dalam kerongkongannya, ia berbalik dan menuju bak cucian, meletakkan cangkir keramik itu di dalamnya. Baru ia berbalik menghadap Sakura. Berjongkok, suapa tingginya sama dengan bonekanya itu.

"Docka tidak terlalu aman untukmu." Onyx menatap emerald dalam-dalam, berusaha meyakinkan si emerald. "Tempat teraman satu-satunya untukmu adalah... di sini..." Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Apakah kau mengerti?"

Dan boneka itu mengangguk, rambut bubble gum-nya yang mengikal bergoyang-goyang lembut.

"Kau akan bertugas lagi menjadi Cherry Blossom," lanjut Sasuke. "Dan ingatlah, jangan sekalipun kau membiarkan salah satu di antara kita membahas mengenai Docka Academy dan hal-hal sejenisnya itu. Paham?"

Sekali lagi, Sakura mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang aku pergi dulu, melakukan—hn—tugas. Kurasa aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara." Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pergi, menggaruk-garuk rambut ravennya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kanannya. Dan mata Sakura yang terlatih menangkap sesuatu.

"Tuan, apa itu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Sebuah perban yang melingkari lengan kanannya yang kali ini hanya tertutup kemeja lengan pendek.

Dan ia tersenyum.

"Ini..." Sasuke menyentuh perbannya. "... adalah luka yang kudapat saat melindungi sesuatu yang berharga."

Kemudian pria itu melirik jam saku emasnya. "Sampai nanti."

Sakura mengamati pria itu memakai mantol hitam panjangnya—dan melilitkan sehelai syal berwarna biru tua-putih-hitam sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Boneka itu menghela nafas melalui organ pernafasan sintetisnya.

"Senangnya kembali ke rumah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good night and have a nice death..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continued

**.**

**.**

**.**

Min kalla vara Hatake Kakashi = my name is Hatake Kakashi

Bem-vindo para carro = welcome home

Cepat sekali saya meng-update Cherry Blossom! *geleng-geleng takjub* Entah kenapa saya sangat menikmati saat-saat membuat serial CB, hehe~

Akhirnya jumlah review CB mencapai seratus! Angka tertinggi yang pernah saya dapat =P *info super ga penting* *dilipat-lipat sama readers* Maaf saya selalu telat balas review. Bukannya sengaja sih, tapi emang sengaja *readers : Heh, SAMA AJA!* *Cyan : -kabuuuuuuuurrrrr-*

Oke, special thanks to :

**Queliet Kuro Shiroyama / Haruchi Nigiyama / harunaru chan muach / Hikaru F / popoChi-moChi / Kiran-Angel-Lost / Kira Desuke / Nakamura Kumiko-chan / Kagurazaka Suzuran / Kazuha big tomat / Peaphro / 4ntk4-ch4n / Rievectha Herbst / Fyo sakurasuke chan / / pick-a-doo / Uchih****a Cesa / Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan / aya-na rifa'i / Kuroneko Hime-un / yuuna hihara / reiyu chan / Emi Yoshikuni / Shishiza Uchiha**

Sudah semua kah? Oke.

Yang selama ini jadi silent reader, tapi nge-fave + alert juga makasih ya~ Maaf karena saya ga hafal namanya jadi ga dimasukin ^^a

JANGAN LUPA : ikutan polling di profile saya!

Dan juga subscribe community S_Cube bagi penggemar suspense [terutama suspense SasuSaku] xDD

Akhir kata, YOSH!

Mind to RnR? :)


	7. Season 2: Chapter 1

_Your soul, I collect it..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua tubuh itu saling bertindihan, masing-masing diselubungi keringat bening yang keluar dari setiap inci kulit mereka. Bibir mereka berpagutan, lidah mereka saling bertarung di dalam rongga mulut—saling menjelajah ke setiap sudutnya, satu sama lain. Dua pasang tangan itu bergerak liar, memuaskan tubuh pasangannya, menghasilkan alunan desah merdu di tengah malam buta.

Mitarashi Anko dan Umino Iruka—salah dua dari _public figure_ yang terkenal di bidang _modelling_ internasional. Keduanya adalah keturunan Jepang yang kini berdomilisi di Manchester, salah satu kota metropolitan selain London di Inggris. Manchester berasal dari bahasa Inggris kuno: _Mamucium_ dan _ceaster_—yang berasal dari bahasa Latin kuno _castra_. Ini adalah minggu kedua bagi sepasang insan ini tinggal di kota tersebut.

Anko berguling sehingga ia berposisi di atas Iruka. Bola mata garnet-nya menatap garis-garis wajah Iruka, kemudian mengeliminasi jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir pria itu. Iruka merespon dengan balas mengecupnya, dan memainkan kedua tangannya di permukaan tubuh Anko yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benangpun. Anko mengerang tertahan saat kedua tangan Iruka bermain di bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Anko, _Ég elska þig_..." Iruka tersenyum manis. Matanya memancarkan sorot memuja terhadap wanita yang berada di atasnya. Seolah-olah Anko adalah bidadari yang diturunkan dari surga hanya untuknya.

Dan darah bermuncratan di mana-mana.

Anko mengerjap sesaat, dan bola mata hematite Iruka terbuka dengan tatapan kosong. Membelalak. Seolah-olah terkejut setengah mati.

Likuid merah berbau karat mengalir dari sisi-sisi bibirnya yang terbuka dan tampak tertekuk turun. Anko mengernyit. Ada apa ini? Ilusi?

"Semuanya adalah kenyataan, _mistress_..."

Suara bening itu menyapa gendang telinga Anko. Serta-merta wanita berusia awal dua puluhan itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tepi jendela yang tertutup rapat oleh gorden.

Sesosok mungil—siluet gadis cilik dengan rambut panjang yang mengikal pada bagian ujungnya dan gaun yang menutupi sosok itu. sepasang emerald berpendaran redup di dalam ruangan yang remang-remang itu. Anko sedikit bergidik melihatnya.

_Boneka_.

Dan boneka itu hidup.

Memegang pisau.

... Dan boneka itulah yang tadi membuat Iruka-nya meregang nyawa.

"_Show me your death, Mistress_..."

**Craaaaassssshhh...**

Sekali lagi pisau yang tampak berkilat dalam suasana remang-remang itu menemukan sasarannya, tubuh Iruka, membuat Anko pucat pasi melihat pria yang dicintainya terbelah-belah menjadi puluhan potongan menjijikan yang berlumuran darah merah kental.

Boneka itu...

... Cherry Blossom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

**-season 2-**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticasaiga™**

**© 2010 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Need No Flame Reviews-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat tahun kemudian...

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura mengamati lembaran _glossy_ yang menerakan tiga puluh bilangan yang tercetak oleh tinta hitam dan merah di atas permukaannya.

Kalender.

Salah satu penemuan bangsa Romawi yang paling berguna hingga saat ini. Dan Sakura hanya terus memperhatikan lembaran yang sama dalam kurun waktu setengah jam ini. Entah apa yang didapatkannya dari visualisasinya selama tiga puluh menit itu.

Sunyi sekali ruangan itu, seolah tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Satu-satunya suara yang mengisi kekosongan atmosfir di ruangan itu adalah bunyi desekan kertas ketika Sasuke membalikkan halaman-halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya dalam interval dua menit sekali. Pria berambut raven itu tidak memedulikan boneka mungilnya yang terus-menerus memelototi lembaran kalender yang menggantung di paku yang ia pasang di dekat lemari buku. Kalender adalah salah satu benda yang jarang digunakan oleh Sasuke—seperti halnya jam, baik jam saku maupun jam besar berbandul emas yang selalu berdentang nyaring bila sang waktu telah berlalu tiga ribu enam ratus detik.

Masih dalam kesunyian itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke menutup buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya dengan bunyi berdebum pelan. Sakura sedikit menengok saat majikannya yang tidak pernah dilihatnya tidur berjalan melewatinya menuju dapur. Dengan cepat diikutinya langkah-langkah lebar sang majikan dengan langkah-langkah ringan kaki bersepatu lolitanya. Sekarang pukul setengah delapan pagi, waktunya untuk sarapan.

Cahaya matahari menerobos melalui jendela kaca besar yang berada di sisi ruangan itu. Aroma manis tepung dan gula merebak di udara, memenuhi indera penciuman Sakura. Aroma manis itu berasal dari adonan _pancake_ yang sedang diracik oleh Sasuke dengan resep rahasia yang berasal turun-temurun dari keluarganya, keluarga Uchiha.

Boneka bergaun merah itu memanjat ke atas kursi yang biasa didudukinya saat sarapan, mengamati setiap gerakan tuannya yang dengan cekatan menyiapkan sarapan—memanaskan wajan, mengaduk adonan, menjerang air di atas kompor elektrik dengan teko berbahan _fiberglass_, dan menggiling biji koki. Sasuke pasti memiliki tangan dewa, karena ia bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa memerlukan bantuan Sakura. Karena itu, Sakura memilih untuk menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan menonton.

Rambut raven biru dongker Sasuke entah mengapa tampak berwarna kecoklatan ketika tertimpa sinar matahari. Kedua mata onyx-nya memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh si empunya—menuangkan adonan _pancake_ ke atas wajan yang mengeluarkan bunyi berdesis.

"Kau mau memakai sirup?" Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, Sasuke mengeluarkan pertanyaan pada Sakura yang sedari tadi berlakon sebagai penonton.

"Ya," jawabnya dengan suara melengking tinggi, seperti biasa.

"Sirup apa?"

"Cherry."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Hn, kau harus membelinya sendiri."

Sakura ikut memutar kedua mata emerald-nya. "Jadi, sirup apa yang ada?"

"Blueberry."

Dengan tangan porselennya, ia memainkan ikal-ikal halus rambut _sugarplum_-nya. "Itu juga boleh. Sirup blueberry memiliki warna yang bagus, agak mirip dengan warna gumpalan darah."

"Itu rapsberry," kekeh Sasuke sambil membalik-balikkan _pancake _yang hampir matang.

"Ada?" tanya Sakura penuh harap. Empat tahun telah menempanya menjadi sebuah mesin pembunuh sungguhan, namun masih memiliki hati nurani—tapi kini, ia tidak lagi menunjukkan emosinya di depan korban-korbannya. Satu-satunya orang yang masih mengetahui bahwa Sakura memiliki perasaan adalah tuannya, Sasuke, walaupun pemuda itu masih sedikit menuntut Cherry Blossom agar mematikan perasaannya. Namun, melihat Sakura yang sudah mulai menyukai warna darah, ia tersenyum tipis—seperti biasa.

"Hn," katanya sambil memindahkan _pancake_ ke piring Sakura, kemudian mengeluarkan teko kecil berwarna transparan yang berisi cairan gula mengental berwarna merap gelap. "Tentu saja ada."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin kau ingin aku pergi sendiri?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau tidak takut aku gagal? Ini tugas yang sulit. Ini pertemuan keduaku dengannya."

"Hn, aku percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih, Tuan..."

"_Your very welcome, my_ Cherry..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/Flashback/**

_Musim panas._

_Sakura menapaki jalanan di tengah-tengah kota London dalam terik matahari. Saat ini sekitar pukul satu siang, dan manusia-manusia yang berkeliaran di bawah sinar matahari itu adalah manusia-manusia yang memiliki janji makan siang—entah dengan klien maupun dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dan Sasuke tidak termasuk dalam jajaran itu. Tuannya adalah makhluk paling anti-sosial yang pernah ia tahu—selain dirinya sendiri, tapi ia kan boneka._

_Kedua mata emerald-nya menyusuri setiap lembaran kaca transparan yang mempertunjukkan __bagian _display_ toko-toko yang berusaha menarik perhatian calon pembeli. Toko sepatu yang menjual berbagai macam jenis sepatu—_high heels_ beraneka warna, berpasang-pasang sepatu _boots_, _sneakers_, dan lain-lain; toko pakaian yang menjual mode-mode pakaian terbaru; toko alat-alat elektronik; toko buku yang sedang menawarkan diskon besar-besaran; penyewaan video kaset; dan toko kue._

_Toko kue._

_Sakura berhenti beberapa saat di depan kaca bening etalase toko makanan manis tersebut sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk. Di dalam toko tersebut, suasana bagaikan surga bagi para pecinta makanan bergula. Kedua mata emerald-nya menyapu seisi toko dengan pandangan takjub. Ada bermacam-macam penganan ringan manis yang dikemas dalam berbagai macam bentuk. Beberapa jenis kue tampak dihiasi toping seperti buah-buahan, _ whipped cream_, selai buah, _choco chips_, dan taburan permen. Dan pandangan mata itu berhenti pada sebuah kue._

_Kue dengan baluran warna ungu nyaris biru tua yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang._

"I wanna have that cake, Ma'am..."_ pinta Sakura dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih sambil menunjuk ke arah kue yang diinginkannya—kue yang sesuai untuk perayaan kecil-kecilan yang telah ia rencanakan matang-matang._

_Sang penjaga toko berambut hitam itu tersenyum manis sambil membungkuskan kue yang dimaksud oleh Sakura dengan kardus berwarna merah dengan bordiran yang dicetak dengan tinta emas untuk menuliskan nama toko itu. _"Here you are, little girl. Is there anything else?"

_Boneka berambut bubble gum itu menggeleng, lalu membayarkan sejumlah _pounds_ yang diperlukan. Setelah itu ia melangkah keluar dari toko tersebut sambil menjinjing plastik putih yang berisi kardus kue yang baru dibelinya. Dan juga sebatang lilin yang dibelinya di toko kelontong di sebelah toko kue tersebut._

**/Flashback End/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tunggu dulu."

Sakura menoleh saat telinganya menangkap nada mencegah dalam suara yang dikeluarkan tuannya. Sebelah alis imitasinya terangkat—sedikit mengikuti gaya Sasuke—sebelum ia menggetarkan pita suara sintetisnya.

"Ada apa?"

Sebelah sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat saat pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan mendekati boneka pembunuhnya yang berdiri mematung—menunggu. Kedua tangannya terulur ke arah Sakura, tapi sejenak kemudian gerakannya berhenti. Lurus-lurus ditatapnya kedua iris emerald itu.

"Bisakah kau menutup matamu?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis yang juga terangkat.

Boneka itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya kejutan, he?"

Senyuman itu nyaris kembali membentuk garis lurus yang kaku. "Hn. Dan kumohon jangan menghancurkan _mood_-ku."

Tak terlalu kentara, Sakura mendesah pelan—tidak ingin menyinggung tuannya. Sasuke tidak suka direspon dengan sikap datar bila ia berniat memberikan kejutan. Jadi, sebaiknya ia tidak menghancurkan niat baik tuannya itu. Uchiha muda itu bisa berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan bila _mood_ baiknya dihancurkan.

Jadi, ia menutup pendar-pendar kedua emerald-nya dalam tabir porselennya.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi, namun Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya.

Boneka itu merasakan sentuhan lembut di atas helai-helai rambut yang menutupi kepalanya—seolah-olah Sasuke sengaja mengusap-usap kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membuka mata dan mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh tuannya itu, namun ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko melihat murka majikannya itu.

Terdengar bunyi gesekan kain dan rambutnya, membuat Sakura makin penasaran. Bila Sasuke tidak menyuruhnya membuka mata dalam tiga detik, maka ia akan membuka matanya tanpa disuruh. Sasuke pasti akan marah, tapi habis perkara. Ia sudah sangat penasaran.

Satu.

Dua.

Ti—

"Iya, iya..." Terdengar suara Sasuke yang setengah geli. "Silakan membuka matamu, boneka penasaran."

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura membuka kelopak mata porselennya, menampilkan kembali kilauan mata jade-nya. Karena tidak melihat apa-apa di hadapannya, ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh bagian atas kepala, seketika wajah porselennya menampilkan rona merah muda pada kedua pipinya yang putih. Sasuke menjadi sedikit kagum atas kelihaian Sasori membuat boneka yang sedemikian hidup.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Sasuke..." kata Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sekali lagi ia menyentuh pita merah yang kini membuat rambutnya terbagi menjadi dua kunciran panjang dengan bagian bawah mengikal lembut. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan pandangan senang, seolah-olah mengucapkan kata-kata 'terima kasih' belum menunjukkan betapa ia sangat menyukai pemberian Sasuke itu.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menempelkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya di atas dagu, bertopang pada lengan kirinya yang bersedekap—mengamati pita sutra merah yang kini terikat rapi di rambut Sakura. Ia tampak puas akan hasil pekerjaannya.

"Nah, sekarang lekaslah pergi." Ia melirik ke arah pintu depan. "Kurasa klien kita sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu kematian menjemputnya."

Boneka itu berbalik, membelakangi tuannya.

"Kematian tidak menjemputnya. Aku mengantar_nya_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita itu tak henti-hentinya menatap langit malam yang sepekat beludru. Gelap sekaligus indah di saat yang bersamaan. Tatapan kedua matanya yang berwarna garnet terlihat redup, tidak memancarkan cahaya yang biasa ditunjukkannya saat melakukan profesinya. Mitarashi Anko sedang bersedih karena kematian tunangannya, Umino Iruka. Terlebih lagi, belahan hatinya itu tewas bersimbah darah tepat di depan matanya. Pembunuh cilik itu tanpa sungkan membelah-belah tubuh pria itu hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Tubuh pria yang baru saja berbagi sentuhan dan peluh bersamanya.

Bisa dibilang Anko beruntung malam itu. Pembunuh yang mencabut nyawa Iruka tidak sekalian mencabut nyawanya juga. Padahal, menurut novel-novel misteri yang biasa dibacanya, biasanya pembunuh akan sekalian menghabisi orang-orang yang berada di tempat kejadian perkara yang sama dengan sang korban guna membungkam mulut orang yang kerap disebut saksi itu. Tapi, tentu saja pembunuh yang merenggut Iruka darinya bukan pembunuh biasa. Ia pasti seorang pembunuh terlatih. Tepatnya, _sebuah_ pembunuh terlatih.

Sinar keperakan bulan yang biasanya sangat disukai wanita itupun tidak mampu mengusir rasa kelam menusuk yang dirasakan olehnya. Dalam benaknya berputar-putar berbagai macam pertanyaan.

_Mengapa Iruka dibunuh?_

_Apakah itu pembunuh yang mencabut nyawa Iruka hanyalah pembunuh iseng?_

_Kalau begitu, mengapa ia yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Iruka tidak ikut dibunuh oleh pembunuh itu?_

_Apakah ia memang hanya mengincar Iruka?_

_Apakah yang mengincar Iruka itu seorang pembunuh bayaran?_

_Dan, apakah ia... Cherry Blossom yang sering menjadi buah bibir di kalangan _security_ internasional?_

Dan pertanyaannya terjawab.

"Benar, Cherry Blossom."

Anko menoleh kaget ke arah jendela yang berada di sebelahnya, tempat suara bening yang merdu itu mengalun. Di atas kusen jendela, duduk dengan manis seorang—_sebuah_ boneka yang wujudnya menyerupai gadis kecil. Boneka itu berambut _sugarplum_ yang dikuncir dua oleh pita merah dan bagian bawah rambut panjangnya membentuk ikal halus yang melengkung-lengkung. Ia mengenakan gaun dengan gaya lolita berwarna merah. Tak ketinggalan sepatu merah lolita terpasang pada kedua kakinya.

Wanita itu mundur satu langkah.

"Siapakah kau?" tanyanya dengan suara gemetar. Walaupun penampilan boneka itu manis dan menggemaskan, namun kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Anko takut.

Sakura tersenyum manis, salam pengantar dari aksi selanjutnya.

"Aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Namaku, Cherry Blossom," jawabnya dengan nada semanis sirup.

Pupil mata Anko mengecil, ketakutan. Kedua tangannya mulai berkeringat dan gemetaran. Intensitas ketakutannya bertambah ketika ia melihat boneka mungil yang duduk di kusen jendelanya mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang berkilat.

"_Welcome to bloody paradise, Mistress_..."

**ZAP!**

Sakura melempar pisau itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Anko tak sempat mengelak menghindari pisau itu. Tak ayal lagi, pisau itu menancap pada betis kirinya, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!" Ia merintih sambil memegangi betisnya yang bercucuran likuid merah beraroma garam itu.

Boneka itu melompat turun dari kusen dan mendarat dengan bunyi tap lembut pada permukaan lantai. Dengan tenang, ia berjalan menghampiri wanita yang berusaha melepaskan batang pisau itu dari betisnya yang semakin dikucuri oleh darah merah segar, bahkan wanita itu sampai jatuh terduduk.

Diambilnya pisau itu dengan mudah dari betis Anko, membuat wanita berambut biru gelap nyaris hitam itu kembali menggemakan teriakan kesakitannya.

"Aaaaakkhhhh... he-hentikannn...!"

Namun Sakura tidak berhenti. Itu kan baru awal dari permainannya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanyanya sambil menancapkan pisaunya berkali-kali pada lengan Anko.

"Kyaaaaaaa...! U-ugh... Aaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Dengan cekatan ia menciptakan alur-alur yang menyerupai sungai, simetri dengan lengannya yang satu lagi. Dalam sekejap, wanita itu sudah menggeliat kesakitan di lantai. Saraf-sarafnya hampir tak mampu lagi merasakan rasa sakit akibat luka di sana-sini.

Tanpa ampun, ditusukkannya pisau itu ke bagian pinggang kanan Anko, lalu diputar-putarnya pisau itu di dalam tubuh Anko, menghancurkan organ liver yang bercokol di sana. Lagi-lagi darah segar bermuncratan ke udara kosong yang mulai dipenuhi bau anyir darah. Sakura sedikit mundur agar darah itu tidak mengotori pita barunya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrggghhhhhh... M-menga-pa kau m-melaku-kan ha-al i-ini p-pad-da k-ka-mi?" tanya Anko dengan nafas terputus-putus, pertanda bahwa ia hampir menyerah pada siksaan yang diberikan oleh pisau boneka cilik itu.

Sakura mundur lagi, menatap korbannya yang diselimuti percikan darah dengan kedua mata emerald-nya.

"Permintaan Danzo." Lalu ia melompat ke atas tubuh Anko dan menancapkan pisaunya di mata kanan Anko, kemudian menarik bola mata garnet itu keluar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Di tengah-tengah kesakitan itu, Anko mampu menyatukan kepingan _puzzle_ yang semula berantakan itu.

Danzo meminta Cherry Blossom membunuhnya.

Ia dendam.

Ia benci kepada mereka berdua karena mereka menolak untuk menjadi figur perusahaannya.

Dan ia mengaharapkan siapa saja yang menentangnya hilang dari dunia ini—dengan cara apapun.

"Nah, selamat tinggal."

Sakura mengakhiri rantai nafas Mitarashi Anko dengan menusukkan pisaunya kuat-kuat pada dada kiri wanita itu—menembus jantungnya yang langsung tercabik-cabik dan menyemburkan darah terakhir yang ada di dalam tubuh wanita yang menyusul tunangannya meregang nyawa itu.

Setelah memastikan korbannya mati, boneka itu menjauh beberapa langkah dari tubuh korbannya, mengamati hasil kerjanya. Bunyi detik jam yang bergema di ruangan yang sunyi itu membuat kepala porselennya menoleh dan memandang benda penunjuk waktu itu. Pukul sebelas lewat, ia harus segera pergi.

Sakura berbalik membelakangi jenazah korbannya. Ia melemparkan sesuatu ke belakang—sesuatu yang melayang perlahan searah dengan gaya gravitasi dan jatuh di atas tubuh korbannya yang bermandikan darah—sebelum ia menghilang seolah ditelan kabut malam dan sinar rembulan.

Sehelai kelopak bunga sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, mengusir partikel-partikel cahaya lampu dari koridor luar yang menyeruak melalui pintu kamar kerjanya yang dibuka oleh Sakura pagi itu. Boneka itu duduk dengan manis di hadapannya, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah nampan perak yang di bagian permukaannya terdapat secangkir _cappuccino_ hangat dengan buih mengental, dan sepotong kue blueberry cheesecake dengan sebatang lilin tertancap di atasnya.

"Untuk apa ini semua?" tanya Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor kristal komputernya. Diamatinya Sakura dengan pandangan yang sarat akan kebingungan. Tidak biasanya boneka kesayangannya itu membawakan ia—err, sarapan? "Aku tidak menyukai makanan manis."

"Pasti kau berpikir aku membawakan sarapan untukku." Boneka dengan rambut berwarna merah jambu mengikal yang dikuncir dua dengan menggunakan dua helai pita merah itu berjalan perlahan mendekati meja komputer Sasuke, lalu meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya pada bagian meja yang kosong—tidak ditutupi kertas-kertas. "Ini bukan makanan manis biasa, asal kau tahu."

Pemuda—ah, bukan. _Pria _itu menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum memutar kedua mata onyx-nya.

"Katakan saja apa maksudmu," tukasnya, kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar komputer, seperti sedang membaca sesuatu.

"_Well_..." Sakura menghela nafas melalui hidung porselen mungilnya. "Selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

Ia menyentuh lengan Sasuke—seolah ragu untuk melanjutkan tindakannya. Sedetik kemudian, boneka pink itu melepaskan tangannya dari kemeja biru muda Sasuke, lalu berbalik dan menghadap ke arah jendela yang ditutupi oleh sehelai gorden berwarna kelabu. Perlahan-lahan, disibakkannya gorden itu hingga terbuka lebar, menampakkan pemandangan gelap gulita. Saat ini tengah malam—tentu saja.

Senyuman tipis tampak di bibir Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri dalam diam di depan jendela berbingkai logam hitam itu, lalu menepuk kepalanya.

"_Mérci, ma Cerise_*..." katanya dengan suara rendah. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkannya."

Boneka porselen itu membalikkan tubuhnya, puncak kepalanya sejajar dengan pergelangan tangan Sasuke saat dijatuhkan bebas. Ia menatap tuannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tidak ada keluarga Uchiha yang tersisa."

Sasuke menengadah, menatap bulan keperakan yang bersinar temaram. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura melihat gurat kesedihan terlukis di wajah rupawan tuannya itu.

"Keluarga..." gumamnya, berusaha meresapi makna kata itu ke dalam relung hatinya. Relung hati imajiner, tentu saja, karena bagaimanapun, ia tetaplah sebuah boneka.

Sakura tidak mengerti. Selama tujuh tahun ini, ia tidak pernah memiliki keluarga. Ia tinggal bersama Uchiha Sasuke, tuannya, itu pun tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai keluarga. Mereka berdua lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai—eh—_partner_ _in crime_? Bersama-sama melakukan pembunuhan demi pembunuhan di Inggris. Lebih dari seratus nyawa telah mereka renggut dengan pisau-pisau berkilat yang selalu siap sedia di balik pakaian mereka. Gaun lolita merah untuk Sakura; kemeja, celana panjang, dan mantol hitam sebatas lutut untuk Sasuke.

Seperti apakah keluarga itu? Mengapa tuannya tampak begitu sedih bila mengingat kata 'keluarga'? Dalam hati, boneka itu bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Jemari Sasuke yang putih menghentikan tepukannya di atas rambut Sakura.

"Pukul dua belas lewat lima belas." Ia seolah berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana kalau kita menikmati hidangan yang kau bawa?"

Kepala porselen boneka itu menggeleng-geleng, membuat ujung-ujung rambut ikalnya bergoyang-goyang lembut seirama dengan gerakannya.

"Itu untukmu, Tuan..." katanya seraya mengedikkan bahu.

Kedua onyx itu mengamati nampan yang berisi kue dan kopi yang tadi dibawakan Sakura.

"Dan kau harus meniup lilinnya terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke tertawa, terkekeh-kekeh, mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Kau persis ibuku, dulu..." Ia menyeringai. Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Sasuke. Ia yakin, masih ada kontinuitasnya. Sasuke memang suka memberi jeda di antara perkataannya.

Pria Uchiha itu duduk di depan meja komputernya, mengatupkan tangan dan bersiap-siap meniup lilin. Tetapi sejurus kemudian ia mengerling ke arah Sakura dan bertanya, "Apa aku perlu mengucapkan _birthday wish_ terlebih dulu?"

"Sesukamu sajalah." Sakura kembali melengos menghadap ke jendela itu, mengamati kemegahan sinar perak yang dipancarkan oleh luna yang bertakhta di tengah pekatnya malam.

Dan Sasuke pun memejamkan mata, bibir tipisnya berkomat-kamit, mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa asing yang merupakan bisikan.

Kemudian sang Uchiha muda itu menghembuskan nafas melalui lubang yang dibentuk oleh bibirnya, memadamkan nyala api yang bertengger di bagian atas lilin ulir berwarna merah itu.

Tahu-tahu Sakura telah berada di sisinya, tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good night and have a nice death..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

~To Be Continued~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ég elska þig = I love you

Mérci ma Cerise = terima kasih, Cherry-ku

Eeehhhmmmm~ akhirnya Saiga mencoba membuat lemon, dannn... gagal total *sigh*

Maaf buat readers yang menunggu-nunggu lemon ala Saiga, malah mendapatkan slight lime gajebo seperti pembukaan cerita di atas *sujud penuh dosa*

Mau bagaimana lagi, ya? Saiga memang tak berbakat membuat adegan percintaan =3= Buat fluffy romance aja masih malu-malu gajah =w= Aaaaaaaaaa~ maafkanlah dosa-dosa Saiga DDDDx

Special thankx to :

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**** / ****Kowagame**** / ****Risle-coe**** / ****Kaze or wind**** / ****Moko Maple Pea**** / ****Uzumaki Panda / ****Murasaki Sakura**** / ****Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan**** / ****Haruchi Nigiyama**** / ****reiyu chan**** / ****DeviL's of KunoiChi**** / ****Hikaru F / ****kafuyamei vanessa-hime**** / ****Kuroneko Hime-un**** / ****Peaphro**** / ****Kagurazaka Suzuran**** / ****Uchiha Cesa**** / ****4ntk4-ch4n / Dhitta males login / ****harunaru chan muach**** / ****popoChi-moChi**** / ****Hikari Uchiha Hatake**** / ****Cendy Hoseki**** / ****Kazuma Big Tomat**** / ****Kiran-Angel-Lost**** / ****yuuna hihara**** / ****Rinne males login / ****Kuroichibineko**** / ****Kira Desuke**** / ****Queliet Kuro Shiroyama**** / ****Rievectha Herbst**** / ****pick-a-doo**** / ****aya-na rifa'i**** / ****Shiori Yoshimitsu**** / ****ceruleanday**

Sampai detik ini, Saiga masih ga nyangka ternyata CB diterima dengan tangan terbuka T_T Tadinya CB Cuma hasil imajinasi sesaat *nangis sampe belepotan ingus* Tapi ternyata... POKOKNYA MAKASIH! *peluk-peluk semua readers*

CB udah nyampe season dua xD *kaya anime aja* Masih ada berapa chap lagi, ya? *liat harddisc yang kosong* Hemmm, ga akan terlalu banyak *kayanya* Hehe~

Oh ya, buat yang udah review Side Story – Slim Pop:

**harunaru chan muach**** / ****Kira Desuke**** / ****Shiori Yoshimitsu**** / ****Nakamura Kumiko-chan**** / ****kafuyamei vanessa-hime**** / ****Kiran-Angel-Lost**** / ****Hikari 'The Princess Blue**** / ****Kowagame**** / ****Kagurazaka Suzuran**** / ****Kuroneko Hime-un**** / ****Queliet Kuro Shiroyama**** / ****Moko Maple Pea**** / ****Rinrin JJ'Lycious-TohoBigeast**** / ****chippyu**** / ****ubur-ubur**** / ****Cendy Hoseki**** / ****Kaze or wind**** / ****4ntk4-ch4n / ****aya-na rifa'i**** / ****miyu69 'Zzz**** / ****Kuroichibineko**** / ****Kirara Yuukansa**** / ****yuuna hihara**** / ****Kazuma Big Tomat**** / ****Rievectha Herbst**** / ****Miku nyaan / ****Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan**

hiiikksss... Saiga jadi berlinang-linang air mata nih~ *lebay*

tapi, serius, gara-gara CB, Saiga jadi punya banyak temen author~ *berarti sebelomnya aye author tersingkir* xDDD **CHERRY BLOSSOM, I LOVE YOUUUUU!** *huggy Cherry doll*

oh yaaaa *oh ya mulu*, Saiga mau nambahin spesialisasi fict!

Suspense, Romance, Angst, Friendship, dan DOLL ! Uwooooo, I LOVE DOLL! XD

Arrr~ Saiga loba bacot! *ditimpuk sandal*

Akhir kata, RnR please? :3


	8. Season 2: Chapter 2

**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

**-season 2-**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticasaiga™**

**© 2010 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Need No Flame Reviews-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kantor pusat Interpol, Lyon, keesokan paginya...**

Langkah-langkah bernada berwibawa terdengar dari sol sepatu yang beradu dengan permukaan lantai marmer yang menjadi lantai di lobi kantor. Sang resepsionis cantik berambut ungu yang selalu siap sedia menyambut siapapun yang masuk melalui pintu depan yang selalu terbuka otomatis itu tersenyum manis dan menyapa pria yang baru saja memasuki gedung resmi kantor Interpol itu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kakashi," sapa resepsionis itu dengan manis.

Pria berambut perak yang baru saja memijakkan kakinya pada hamparan batu marmer berwarna putih gading itu tersenyum dari balik masker hitam yang menutupi bagian tengah hidung hingga ke dagunya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Yuugao," balas Kakashi. "Kurasa hari ini aku ada _meeting_ dengan para _Executive Committee_, bukan?"

"Ah." Yuugao segera membuka notes yang berada di balik meja resepsionisnya. "_Right, Sir._ Ruang 609. _President_ telah berada di dalam Ruang 609 bersama delapan delegasi dan dua _vice president_ lainnya. Kurasa mereka menunggu Anda."

"_Tack_*..." Pria berlogat _Sweden_ itu melambaikan tangan kanannya dan segera menuju ke elevator yang akan membawanya ke lantai enam tempat rapat berada.

Pintu berhelai logam itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita yang kemungkinan besar berasal dari lantai _basement_. Wanita itu tersenyum saat melihat Kakashi.

"_Another meeting, Sir?_" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda saat Kakashi masuk ke dalam kubikel elevator.

"_Yeah,_" jawab pria itu sambil mengedikkan bahu. "_Though I supposed to be in holiday right now..._"

Wanita itu terkikik. "_How's Hawaii then, eh? Well,_ itulah resiko menjadi salah satu dari _vice president Executive Committee_ Interpol, haha..." Wanita itu kembali tenggelam dalam tawanya.

Kakashi mendengus. "Itu tidak lucu sama sekali, _Ma'am_," katanya. "Dan kurasa kau pun harus menghadiri _meeting _itu, ya kan, Shizune? _How's Brussel?_ Hahaha..."

Kali ini ganti Shizune yang mendengus. "_Yeah_, kurasa aku mengambil cuti di waktu yang salah. Baru saja aku _check in_ di kamar hotelku, _our Majesty_ langsung meneleponku untuk kembali ke Lyon."

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu." Jemari pria berambut perak dengan model menentang gravitasi bumi itu merapikan lengan _blazer_-nya yang agak terlipat. "Bagaimana pun juga..." Ia merentangkan tangannya—seolah-olah hendak memenuhi lebar ruang elevator dengan bentangan tangannya—"... _home sweet home. Right, Miss Delegates?_"

"Jangan mulai-mulai menyebut kedudukanku, _Mr. Vice President_. Atau aku—"

**Ting!**

Elevator berhenti bergerak naik, angka digital di atas pintu logam itu menunjukkan angka enam berwarna oranye tua. Kakashi melirik Shizune.

"Kurasa kita sudah sampai," katanya sambil menunjuk elevator yang terbuka secara otomatis dengan dagunya.

Shizune tersenyum menggoda. "_Would you lemme, Sir?_"

Pria itu langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Shizune. "_Ladies first..._" katanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor lebar yang menjadi jalan penghubung antar ruangan dalam diam. Masing-masing mulai menunjukkan sikap professional sebagai seorang anggota komite penting dalam organisasi kedua terbesar di dunia itu. Shizune—_Delegate_, dan Kakashi—_Vice President_. Bunyi keletak-keletok hak runcing sepatu mengilat milik Shizune sedikit teredam oleh karpet merah yang menutupi permukaan lantai enam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kakashi dan Shizune berhenti di depan ruangan nomor sembilan.

Tidak terdengar suara apapun dari luar—meskipun pintu itu memang didesain untuk meredam suara dari dalam agar percakapan rahasia tidak terdengar ke luar—namun Kakashi yakin bahwa rapat kali ini belum dimulai. Tidak sebelum anggota komite lengkap, benar kan?

Ia mengepalkan tinju dan mengetuk pintu kayu berkualitas itu pelan-pelan. Diliriknya wanita berambut hitam yang menunggu di sampingnya. Shizune mendekap sebuah map hitam yang entah isinya apa di antara kedua lengan dan dadanya. Tatapannya menunggu, sama seperti Kakashi.

"Masuk." Suara berwibawa terdengar bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu itu. Kakashi menghembuskan nafas lega dan langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan itu sudah diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga sembilan meja dan kursi melingkar menghadap empat meja yang telah disusun rapi di bagian depan ruangan—tepat di depan layar proyektor yang sudah dibuka. Shizune segera menyusup ke salah satu dari sembilan meja itu dan duduk di sana. Itu meja para delegasi. Bola mata berbeda warna milik Kakashi meneliti ruangan itu, mencari tempat di mana ia harus duduk. Dua di antara empat meja di depan telah terisi oleh rekan-rekannya, Genma dan Ibiki, dan satu meja kosong—tepat di sebelah kanan _President_—yang sudah dipastikan untuknya. Posisinya. Tangan kanan Namikaze Minato, sang presiden komite—orang yang kerap kali disebut Shizune sebagai _our Majesty_.

Pria berambut pirang yang memegang jabatan tertinggi di komite itu menegakkan tubuhnya saat orang kepercayaannya telah duduk di sebelahnya dengan sikap siap. Diliriknya sang pemilik mata ruby dan onyx itu, lalu berdehem sejenak.

"_Well_, karena semua sudah berada di sini, mari kita mulai rapat ini." Minato memandang ke sekeliling ruangan—menatap satu-persatu mata koleganya, kemudian tersenyum. "Operasi Docka akan kembali dimulai."

Terdengar gumaman dari seisi ruangan—walaupun dua belas bukanlah jumlah yang banyak untuk menciptakan suasana bising. Minato menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, meminta perhatian dari para peserta rapat hari itu.

"Seperti yang telah kita ketahui, Operasi Docka di Stockholm empat tahun yang lalu telah berhasil memusnahkan lebih dari sembilan puluh persen mesin pembunuh di dunia ini. Hanya saja—" Pria berambut pirang itu menatap Kakashi yang duduk di sebelahnya. "—masih ada dua yang tersisa."

"Sunshine dan... Cherry Blossom." Kakashi mengangguk.

Seketika Ruang 609 kembali ribut. Para delegasi mulai menyuarakan berita-berita seputar topik itu—berdasarkan yang mereka dengar.

"Cherry Blossom menghabisi dua _public figure _terkenal dalam empat tahun ini!"

"Cherry Blossom telah menghabisi lebih dari seratus orang dalam tujuh tahun ini! Dan pada TKP selalu terdapat sehelai kelopak bunga sakura!"

"Beberapa di antara korban itu hangus terbakar—korban-korban pada empat tahun yang lalu!"

"Cherry Blossom itu berbahaya!"

"Tenang-tenang!" Sekali lagi Minato menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ruangan itu kembali sunyi senyap.

"Bagaimana dengan Sunshine?" tanya Kakashi. "Nama itu cukup terkenal dalam dunia kriminal, khususnya pada bagian pembunuhan. Namun berita mengenai Sunshine tidak sebanyak berita mengenai Che—tunggu."

Pria itu melompat melewati meja-meja dan tiba-tiba mencabut sepucuk pistol yang tersembunyi di balik blazer-nya, kemudian membidik pendingin ruangan yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan. Terdengar bunyi letusan bergema, dan sebuah benda kecil berukuran setengah sentimeter kubik jatuh, pecah berantakan di atas permukaan lantai yang tidak tertutup karpet.

Kakashi mengambil benda itu dengan sapu tangan biru mudanya.

"Penyadap suara," desisnya.

"Apa?" Seisi ruangan rapat langsung gegap-gempita. Semua orang yang ada di sana saling pandang dengan kening berkernyit.

Pria berambut perak itu berjalan kembali ke mejanya, lalu menunjukkan benda yang didapatnya dari pendingin ruangan itu ke bosnya.

Minato mengamati benda kecil itu—lebih kecil dari _microchip_ pada umumnya, dan merupakan benda yang sangat aneh. "Pantas pendingin ruangan itu sedikit aneh, Hatake."

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya.

"Ada seseorang yang menyadap Interpol," katanya dengan nada dingin. "_Dan orang itu sangat lihai_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**London, beberapa jam kemudian...**

"Tidak adakah orang lain yang membutuhkan jasa Cherry Blossom selain Tuan Danzo?"

Sasuke menoleh dari omelet yang sedang digorengnya di atas teflon—lagi-lagi teflon hasil belanja secara _online_. Pemuda berambut raven itu membalikkan omeletnya dengan cara melempar omelet itu ke udara kemudian menangkapnya lagi dengan permukaan teflon—dengan keadaan omelet itu berada pada sisi sebaliknya yang sudah berwarna coklat keemasan dengan aroma lezat yang menggoda.

"Kurasa tidak," katanya. "Tidak banyak orang jahat seperti Danzo di dunia ini."

"Berarti kita pun jahat karena membantunya melakukan hal-hal buruk." Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan cangkir tehnya yang tinggal berisi separuh. "Apa omeletnya sudah selesai, Tuan?"

"Hn, dua menit lagi."

Sakura menatap lembaran kaca bening yang dibingkai oleh panel kayu mengilap itu, mengamati partikel-partikel cahaya keemasan yang menerobos melalui benda pipih transparan itu. Pagi ini cuaca cerah, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, namun tidak terlalu panas seperti kemarin-kemarin. Suasana musim panas yang kental langsung memenuhi benak boneka porselen itu. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi lagi malam ini, dan, Tuan?" Ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memarut keju memenuhi bagian atas omelet buatannya dengan kedua mata emerald-nya yang membulat besar penuh semangat.

"Hn?"

"Apakah kita bisa pergi berlibur musim panas? Buku cerita yang kubaca kemarin menceritakan tentang liburan musim panas yang—"

"Kita bicarakan nanti," tukas Sasuke sambil menyodorkan piring keramik berisi omelet yang dipenuhi parutan keju ke hadapan boneka berambut _bubble gum_ yang diikat dua dengan pita itu. "Sekarang cepatlah makan dan bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam."

"Baiklah..." Sakura mendenguskan udara melalui hidung porselennya, kemudian kedua tangan porselennya menggapai garpu dan pisau perak yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di sisi-sisinya. "Selamat makan!"

"Hn."

Sasuke mengamati boneka porselennya yang sedang menyantap omelet keju buatannya—pada saat yang bersamaan kembali menggoreng omelet selanjutnya. Rambut merah jambu Sakura tampak berkilauan terkena pantulan cahaya matahari pagi. Sesekali pria biru dongker ini menatap jam digital yang berada di atas konter di dapurnya—jam yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menghitung waktu memasaknya. Angka-angka digital berwarna hijau muda itu menampilkan waktu pukul 08.23. Sekali lagi ia melemparkan omeletnya ke udara, kemudian dengan sigap menangkapnya dengan teflon.

"Tuan?" Terdengar lagi suara Sakura. Tampaknya ia sudah selesai makan.

"Hn?" Tanpa menoleh dari masakannya, Sasuke menjawab.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur ke Alpen, Swiss?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kau tidak pernah tahu kapan kematian__ akan menjemputmu..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara riuh sorak-sorai pendukung kedua belah tim mendengung keluar dari _speaker_ televisi layar datar berukuran tiga puluh dua inci. Permukaan kristal benda elektronik itu menampilkan dua puluh tiga pria yang berlarian di tengah sebuah lapangan rumput berwarna hijau dengan garis-garis putih. Salah satu dari dua puluh tiga pria itu memakai pakaian yang memiliki warna berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Hyuuga Neji tengah mengamati layar televisi itu tanpa ekspresi terbersit di wajahnya. _Mansion_ mewah dan besar milik keluarga Hyuuga itu tampak lengang dan sunyi, seolah-olah tidak ada siapapun lagi selain Neji di dalamnya. Sejak kematian Hyuuga Hinata—adik perempuannya—_mansion_ itu selalu sepi. Tak ada lagi suara lembut dari gadis bermata lavender itu menyapa Neji yang baru pulang dari kantor perusahaannya, atau aroma lezat masakan yang sedang dibuatnya di dalam dapur mewah keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Kali ini ia sendirian.

—_Well_, setidaknya ia beranggapan demikian.

Pria itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah televisi guna melihat lebih jelas aksi pemain andalannya, Sabaku Kankurou dari tim Suna. Pemain yang berusia sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun itu tengah menggiring bola dengan lincah menuju gawang lawan—gawang tim Kiri. Hyuuga Neji tengah terpengaruh oleh antusiasme karena melihat Kankurou telah memasuki daerah penalti tim Kiri. Ia menembak, dan—

**PRAAAANNGGG...!**

Layar televisi Neji serta-merta berubah menjadi gelap dengan retakan-retakan pada permukaannya. Di bagian pusat retakan-retakan itu—pada bagian tengahnya—tertancap sebuah pisau dengan panjang sekitar lima belas sentimeter. Kedua mata lavender Neji yang identik dengan mata almarhumah adiknya—Hyuuga Hinata—membelalak lebar. Kaget, sekaligus kesal.

Pria itu berdiri dari sofa yang sedang didudukinya, berbalik ke belakang dan mendamprat orang yang baru saja merusak televisinya.

"Hei, siapa yang—"

Kata-katanya terputus saat kedua retinanya menangkap sosok mungil yang duduk dengan manis di atas jendela ruang tengahnya. Sosok itu berkulit putih pucat berkilau diterpa pendaran cahaya dari kandil kristal yang tergantung pada bagian atas di tengah ruangan. Ia berambut _sugarplum_, diikat dua dengan pita merah yang menghasilkan dua kunciran sempurna dengan bagian bawah rambut mengikal halus. Matanya sewarna dengan giok, bersinar tanpa ekspresi—dingin sama seperti ekspresi yang melapisi wajahnya. Ia bergaun merah tua—agak mendekati warna darah—dengan potongan lolita. Kakinya bersepatukan sepatu merah dengan hiasan detil kecil mawar.

Pria berambut coklat sepunggung itu mengagumi tamunya malam ini. Bocah kecil yang sempurna. Manis sekaligus terlihat berbahaya.

Detik berikutnya sosok itu mengeluarkan lagi sebuah pisau mengilat. Dan melemparkannya ke arah Neji.

"Hei!" Neji menghindar, namun tak sempurna menghindari serangan mendadak itu. Pisau itu sempat menggores telinga kirinya, serta memotong sejumput rambut coklatnya yang menutupi telinga. Pisau itu menancap di lemari bufet tempat televisinya berada.

Sadarlah Neji bahwa yang dihadapinya bukanlah bocah biasa—meskipun sebenarnya tamu tak diundang itu memang bukan bocah biasa—dan ia berubah menjadi waspada. Namun tak disangka-sangka bocah berkuncir dua itu malah melompat turun dari tepian jendela tempatnya duduk dan langsung memberikan salam ala putri-putri kerajaan pada zaman dahulu—mengangkat kedua sisi gaunnya dan membungkuk.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Hyuuga. Maafkan atas tindakan saya yang lancang tadi," katanya dengan suara bening melengking indah.

Neji menarik nafas lega. Benar-benar salam yang lancang. Bisa-bisa ia terbunuh tadi.

"Selamat malam. Siapakah kau?" tanya Neji sambil mengelus telinganya yang terasa perih. "Kau membuat telingaku terluka."

Si rambut _pink_ kembali berdiri tegak. "Saya adalah Cherry Blossom. Boneka pembunuh yang Tuan sewa empat tahun yang lalu untuk mencabut nyawa Nona Hyuuga Hinata."

Dan wajah Neji langsung berubah pias. Pucat seperti mayat hidup. Ini... adalah pembunuh yang santer akhir-akhir ini? Pembunuh yang ia sewa empat tahun lalu untuk mencegah Hinata menjadi pewaris sah harta tak terhingga keluarga Hyuuga?

"O-oh..." Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Neji. Keringat mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Ia ketakutan, jelas. Bagaimana bila pembunuh itu—

"Kedatangan saya kali ini adalah melaporkan secara jelas bahwa Nona Hinata telah dimusnahkan oleh pemilik saya, Tuan Uchiha. Namun—"

**ZLEB!**

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH...!"

Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat pisau itu dilemparkannya hingga menembus betis kiri Neji—membuat pria itu refleks berteriak.

"—aku juga akan mengantarkan kematian untukmu." Kedua mata jade itu menyipit. Menatap sosok Hyuuga Neji yang sedang mengerang menahan sakit atas luka bercucuran darah yang dipetakan olehnya di betis Neji.

Sosok itu melangkah mendekati Neji, membuat pria itu meraung sekuat tenaga.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Tuan Hyuuga..." Bibir mungil itu mendesis, getas dan dingin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini bukan kali pertama Sakura menyaksikan kilasan-kilasan kabut ketakutan yang merayap di wajah calon korbannya. Waktu menghabisi Kurenai dulu, wanita itu mengeluarkan ekspresi ketakutan yang beribu kali lebih kuat daripada pria Hyuuga di hadapannya itu. Dan juga kesedihan. Jelas sekali bahwa Hyuuga Neji sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perasaan sedih itu.

Atau mungkin kesedihan itu tidak tersirat dalam garis wajahnya yang kaku?

Entahlah, Sakura tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh. Bertahun-tahun menjadi pembunuh bayaran telah menempa sudut-sudut emosinya menjadi logam baja terkeras yang pernah ada. Ia sama sekali tidak meu terikat secara emosional dengan korbannya. Ia tidak mau lagi merasakan emosi si korban—seperti waktu mengambil nyawa Kurenai dulu.

Sakura mendekati Neji yang sedang beringsut-ingsut menjauhi diri darinya. Tangan porselen Sakura menggenggam sebuah kapak mungil yang dicurinya dari gudang loteng di rumah Sasuke. Kapak mungil itu masih dapat digunakan untuk memotong dengan baik meskipun sudah berumur agak tua.

Ia mengayunkan kapak itu ke pergelangan kaki kanan Neji. Satu ayunan yang akan memisahkan bagian itu dari tubuh utamanya.

"Aaaaaaaaakkkkkhhhh...!" Neji berteriak lagi saat merasakan kakinya terlepas. Udara di sekelilingnya beraroma garam dan karat, membuat pandangannya berputar-putar. Pemuda itu mengidap _hemophobic_, membuatnya agak ngeri melihat darah berceceran di mana-mana. Terlebih lagi, itu _darahnya_ sendiri.

Neji memaksa tubuhnya mundur lagi, menjauhi Sakura—membuat boneka itu tersenyum tipis dan sinis—senyuman yang ditirunya dengan baik dari sang tuan. Neji benar-benar korban yang menarik. Tidak pernah ada korban yang berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya ketika sedang dibantai seperti itu.

Sebuah strategi telah terbayang dalam benaknya. Sakura terus mendekati Neji yang semakin mundur, gerakannya tidak sekuat tadi. Barangkali hilangnya satu kaki yang menyebabkannya mengeluarkan darah banyak cukup menguras energinya.

Sekali lagi, kapak itu menyambar lengan kiri Neji, membuat kesatuan otot dan tulang itu meluncur ke atas permukaan lantai yang segera dibanjiri oleh darah merah segar.

"A-aaaagghhhh...!" Neji mengernyitkan wajahnya dan terus mengerang. "Hen-HENTIKAAAAAAANNNNN!"

Namun Sakura tak mau berhenti. Ia terus memojokkan Neji ke arah tembok—karena Neji terus menerus mundur menjauhinya dengan tenaga dan anggota tubuh yang masih tersisa. Hingga akhirnya Neji merasakan punggungnya beradu dengan permukaan tembok yang dingin.

"Keparat!" maki Neji dengan ekspresi wajah menahan rasa sakit. "Henti—UWAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Satu lengan lagi telah putus, jatuh ke lantai searah dengan gaya gravitasi Newton. Sakura menatap dengan puas pria lumpuh di hadapannya itu. Dengan kedua tangan buntung dan sebelah kaki terluka parah, ia tidak akan merepotkan boneka itu lagi.

Sekarang babak selanjutnya.

Boneka itu berjalan berkeliling ruangan, mencari benda apa saja yang terbuat dari kayu dan dapat dibentuknya menjadi empat buah pasak. Ia menemukan lemari-lemari dan kaki kursi yang dapat dibentuknya menjadi mainan yang akan melengkapi pertunjukkan selanjutnya. Kayu-kayu itu dicabut paksa—lis dari tiga lemari dan sebuah kaki kursi—kemudian diruncingkannya dengan pisau yang ia cabut dari layar televisi. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia menancapkan pasak-pasak buatannya ke tembok di atas Neji berada.

Pemuda itu sudah nyaris tak sadarkan diri ketika Sakura menggantungnya di atas keempat pasak.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu tidur!" serunya gusar sambil mengguncangkan kerah baju Neji. Mata lavender pria itu setengah terpejam.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. Ia yakin sekali bahwa Neji belum mati. Sebelah tangan porselennya merogoh saku gaun merahnya, mengeluarkan beberapa bilah pisau—semuany ia curi dari gudang Sasuke—kemudian mulai melemparkannya pada Neji, seolah bermain _darts_.

**JLEB!**

"Aaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkhhhhh...!"

Pisau pertama menancap di bagian pinggang—ginjal.

**JLEB!**

"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhh...!"

Tengah perut—usus.

**JLEB!**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhh...!"

Pisau ketiga, pinggang kanan—hati.

**JLEB!**

"Uwaaaaaaaaakkkkhhhhhh...!"

Dada bawah—ulu hati.

Sakura mengamat-amati hasil lemparannya. Ia sengaja tidak membidik jantung. Tujuannya adalah menghukum Neji yang telah membuatnya bersusah-payah bermain dengan pisau-pisau itu. Nah, sekarang penutupnya.

Boneka itu berjalan ke arah Neji, merenggut dengan paksa pria sekarat itu dari dinding yang dipasangi pasak, dan mencampakkannya ke atas lantai seolah-olah Neji adalah boneka kain tua yang tercabik-cabik dan tidak dapat dipakai lagi. Kemudian ia mengambil kapak kecilnya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dengan kedua tangan porselennya, tepat di atas bagian kepala Neji.

Sakura tersenyum samar.

"_Good night and have a nice death..._"

**ZLEEEEBBB...!**

Kapak itu menembus mulut Neji, menciptakan jarak kasat mata yang terbentang antara rahang atas dan rahang bawahnya. Darah bermuncratan ke mana-mana. Nyawanya terenggut sebelum sang pemilik sempat menggaungkan jerit kesakitannya yang terakhir. Matanya terbelalak, seolah sangat takut akan kematian yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

Sakura tersenyum lagi.

Kali ini ia tidak perlu membidik jantung untuk mengalahkan korbannya.

Belum lama ia berpuas diri atas hasil karyanya, gendang telingan sintetisnya menangkap ada getaran bunyi yang lain. Suara yang frekuensinya naik-turun. Suara yang seperti...

... raungan sirene mobil polisi.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Sakura bertindak cepat. Ia melemparkan sesuatu ke atas jasad korbannya, lalu menghilang dalam gelapnya malam dan dinginnya angin.

Sesuatu melayang lembut ke atas tubuh almarhum Hyuuga Neji, mendarat pada bagian ulu hatinya yang bersimbah darah.

Sehelai kelopak bunga sakura...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa ini?"

"Ada lagi yang terbunuh!"

"Ini... Hyuuga Neji?"

"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini?"

"..."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ini..."

"Kelopak bunga sakura!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang menyebabkanmu tersenyum-senyum sendirian?"

Sasuke menoleh. Kedua mata oyx-nya mendapati sosok Sakura sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis, lalu melepaskan _headphone_ yang sedari tadi bertengger di atas kepalanya, menyumpal kedua telinganya.

"Hanya iseng mencoba hadiah dari internet." Ia memasukkan _headphone _itu ke dalam kardus yang tergeletak di samping _mouse_-nya yang berkedip-kedip menampilkan delapan warna yang berbeda.

Sakura mendengus. "Konyol."

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat. "Ada apa kau kemari? Biasanya di waktu-waktu seperti ini, kau masuk ke dalam peti bonekamu di loteng."

Boneka itu menatap Sasuke dengan mata jade-nya. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Hanya jade dan onyx yang saling menatap, seolah-olah berbicara tanpa kata-kata secara verbal.

"Hm, tidak ada." Akhirnya Sakura berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kurasa... kau tidak bertemu dengan salah satu polisi, kan?" Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura berhenti melangkah. Boneka itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kaget. Bibir porselennya bergetar.

"Kau—bagaimana kau tahu?" tuntutnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang membulat penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati rak buku yang terletak di sebelag ambang pintu, menyimpan kardus _headphone_-nya dengan rapi di salah satu rak. Sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat, seolah-olah hendak menyeringai.

"Telingaku sangat tajam, kau tahu? Apalagi malam ini sangat sepi..."

Sekali lagi boneka itu mendengus. "Selamat malam. Aku mau beristirahat saja."

Lalu ia menutup pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. Terdengar bunyi langkah-langkah sepatunya yang menaiki tangga menuju loteng tempatnya tidur.

Pria berambut raven biru tua itu kembali menuju kursinya, menghempaskan bokongnya ke atas kursi putar kesayangannya itu. Pandangan matanya beralih pada kardus _headphone _yang berada di rak buku. Bibirnya sedikit menampilkan senyum.

Senyuman yang misterius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good night and have a nice death..."_

**,**

**,**

**,**

~To Be Continued~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tack = Thanks

_Well_, chapter ini sedikit pendek dan lagi-lagi gore-nya sedikit. Maafkan Saiga ya, readers-ku sayaaaaanngggg~ *sujud minta maaf*

Penurunan jumlah gore yang drastis sejak awal season 2 memang sudah perencanaan sih ^^ Season 1 memang lebih ditekankan untuk sejenis 'prolog' yang menguatkan kesan pembunuh pada SasuSaku [uyeyyy] juga untuk 'pancingan' awal mula konflik utama di Cherry Blossom. Season 2 ini mulai menanjak ke arah konflik sesungguhnya, dimulai dari chapter ini xD ada yang sudah mulai bisa menebak konfliknya? ^^ [kecuali orang yang sudah mendapat potongan spoiler, kalau mau coba nebak, silakan lewat PM ^^]

Saiga author yang menerima concrit. Jadi semua kritik tentang betapa kurangnya adegan gore di chap 7 Saiga terima dengan lapang dada, dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin—beneran loh!—untuk memasukkan adegan gore yang kental di chap ini, walau tak lepas dari tujuan utama season 2. Maaf ya, gore-nya tetap sedikit [dan mungkin ga kerasa gore].

Inti cerita CB... memang begini, hehe~ Semoga kalian masih bersedia membaca sampai tamat, karena masih ada adegan gore setiap chapter [walau tidak separah season 1]. Jangan lupa nanti baca side story-nya juga~

Much-much big thanks for:

**Akabara Hikari**** / ****harunaru chan muach**** / iea / ****ceruleanday**** / ****Aira Akachi**** / ****Shiori Yoshimitsu**** / ****Queliet Kuro Shiroyama**** / ****yuuna hihara**** / ****Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan**** /****Kira Desuke**** / ****Uzumaki Panda / Odiodium / ****Kiran-Angel-Lost**** / ****Nay Akanaru**** / ****Kuroneko Hime-un**** / ****Kaze or wind**** / ****Merai Alixya Kudo**** / ****Aurellia Uchiha / ****Murasaki Sakura**** / ****Hikari Meiko EunJo**** / ****Uchiha Cesa**** / ****kafuyamei vanessa-hime**** / ****AthenaLis**** / ****Nakamura Kumiko-chan**** / ****Kazuma big tomat / Rinne gak login / ****miyu69 'Zzz**** / ****Kagurazaka Suzuran**** / ****Risle-coe**** / ****4ntk4-ch4n / ****pick-a-doo**** / ****Putri Hinata Uzumaki**** / ****aya-na rifa'i**** / ****Kuroichibineko**** / ****Cendy Hoseki**** / ****Rievectha Herbst**** / ****Kowagame**

Makasih banyak buat istriku, **aya na rifa'i** yang menyebutku ratu gore [hey, darl, _I'm still kinda stupid in this section, O.K?_]. Unyuuuu, lapyuuuuu~ Lalu buat **Putri Hinata Uzumaki**, masa sih tulisanku mirip tulisan Bu J.K.R? *blushing*

Buat yang ga puas sama lemon chap kemaren, SUPER SORRY! DDDDX Pada dasarnya aku memang ga pantes buat lemon~ *anak polos-digampar*

Dan makasih juga atas perbaikan typo dan concrit kemarin :)

Dan buat yang nanya soal perbedaan season 1 & 2... udah aku jawab di atas XD *nunjuk*

Jangan lupa buat terus vote polling di bio-ku! XD

Dannnn... kalo mau add fb-ku, tolong kasih message kalo kalian dari FFN. Aku ga mau sembarangan app orang lagi =w=

Maaf loba bacot~

Satu lagi! *dijitak*

**RnR please? *puppy eyes***


	9. Season 2: Chapter 3

**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

**-season 2-**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticasaiga™**

**© 2010 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Need No Flame Reviews-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Your soul, I __demand it..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Jerit kesakitan kembali terdengar bergaung di ruangan kosong itu. Gelombang perih yang memecah kesunyian tengah malam itu. Hanya suara detik jarum jam di atas pintu yang mengiringinya, disusul suara bening seseorang, suara indah yang melengking tinggi.

"Aku minta kau menutup mulutmu."

Mata emerald-nya menatap dingin sosok berdarah yang terkapar di hadapan sepatu merahnya. Rock Lee, seorang atlet kung fu nomor satu di Inggris, kini terhapar dengan kedua telinga sobek tercabik-cabik. Pada bagian perutnya yang terbuka, terdapat sayatan besar berbentuk huruf X yang terpeta dengan jelas di atas kulit kuning langsat khas Asia milik pria itu.

"Aaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh...!" Pria itu kembali berteriak saat Sakura mengirisi jari-jari kakinya. Cairan kental berwarna gelap itu mulai membasahi permukaan pualam putih itu, menghasilkan aroma garam dan karat di udara.

Sepasang mata giok itu menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kubilang, tutup mulutmu!"

Detik berikutnya, Rock Lee merasakan bibirnya dipaksa untuk terlepas dari wajahnya, menyisakan lapisan darah yang tak henti-hentinya mengucur dari sana. Pisau itu terus mengiris bibirnya, memaksanya untuk berpisah dari kepala pria berambut bob itu. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat dihantarkan oleh syaraf-syaraf di wajahnya menuju ke sistem syaraf pusat. Dan ia menjerit.

Kesakitan.

"AAAAAAAAKKKKHHHH...!"

Detik-detik berikutnya, yang ada hanyalah hujaman-hujaman pisau ke sekujur tubuh tak berdaya itu, diiringi suara-suara kesakitan Lee.

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat atlet kung fu andalan Inggris itu meregang nyawa, dengan puluhan luka tusukan yang mengalirkan darah dengan deras ke permukaan lantai.

Belum lama ia berpuas diri dengan pekerjaan yang baru saja diselesaikannya, membran timpani sintetis miliknya menangkap lagi frekuensi suara yang dihindarinya selama beberapa malam ini—frekuensi sirene mobil polisi.

Mereka datang lagi!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Di sini juga ada pembunuhan!"

Puluhan pria berseragam itu mendobrak pintu _mansion_ megah itu, lalu masuk dengan senjata api terkokang. Mereka menyebar secara merata ke seluruh sudut _mansion_, mencari jejak-jejak yang tertinggal dari sang pelaku pembunuhan itu.

"Ada mayat!"

Seruan di dalam kamar utama _mansion_ itu mengakibatkan sekitar dua puluh lima orang polisi berseragam khusus menyeruak ke dalam ruangan berbau amis itu. Sesosok tubuh yang dikenal sebagai atlet kung fu nomor satu di Inggris tampak terbaring di atas lantai pualam putih, berselimutkan cairan merah yang mulai mengental dan mengering. Matanya terbuka. Pada tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka sayatan dan tusukan.

Salah seorang di antara mereka—yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin pasukan polisi itu—membungkuk dan mengambil sesuatu yang sedari tadi dicarinya, sesuatu yang berada di tengah-tengah huruf X yang terukir di atas perut Rock Lee.

Sehelai kelopak bunga sakura.

"_V_**_äl_**," bibirnya menampilkan senyuman, "_som vara min_ Cherry Blossom*..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang..."

Boneka berambut merah muda keperakan itu menoleh ke arah sofa—yang berisi tuannya yang, seperti biasa sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan cangkir kopi setengah terisi di atas meja yang berada di hadapannya.

"Tumben sekali kau menyapaku," katanya dengan suara bening. Nadanya dingin.

Terdengar bunyi berdebum pelan saat Sasuke kembali menyatukan lembar-lembar buku itu, menutupnya kembali menjadi sebuah balok bersampul kulit coklat. Pria berambut raven itu bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya, menuju lemari buku besar untuk kembali meletakkan buku yang barusan dibacanya ke tempatnya semula. Lalu, pria itu berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiam diri di posisinya semula.

"_How about a glass of lemonade in the atramentous?_" tawar Sasuke sambil menuju ke dapur. "Kurasa kau agak sedikit lelah karena baru saja bergulat dengan seorang atlet kung fu. Pekerjaan kali ini memang tidak mudah..."

"Bukan ide yang buruk," boneka itu mengedikkan kedua bahu porselennya yang tertutupi kain merah yang dijahit menjadi gaun lolitanya yang dihiasi pita-pita merah gelap dan renda-renda berwarna putih. "Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa pekerjaan kali ini memang tidak mudah?"

Pria yang sudah berada di balik pintu dapur itu diam-diam menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Telingaku sangat tajam, _ma Cherie..._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lyon, kantor pusat Interpol, 8 a.m**

Kakashi melangkah memasuki ruang 609 dengan perasaan aneh. Pikiran pria berambut perak berkilau dengan _style_ melawan arah gravitasi bumi itu sedang kacau. Dalam benaknya terus terbayang-bayang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Adanya penyadap berukuran seperti _microchip _pada pendingin ruang 609 kemarin merupakan hal di luar dugaannya. Memang ada banyak tersangka dalam penyadapan tersebut, tetapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Penyadap jenis seperti itu baru pernah ditemuinya kali ini setelah kasus penyadapan dalam pra-Operasi Docka I. Penyadap yang seolah dirancang khusus untuk menyadap percakapan mengenai Operasi Docka—yang berarti...

"_Bonjour, Monsieur_ Hatake*..." Seorang laki-laki berseragam _security_ menyapa Kakashi dengan nada ramah ketika melintas di hadapannya. Pria itu membungkuk dengan sopan kepada _vice president Excecutive Committee_ yang merupakan tangan kanan dari Namikaze Minato sang presiden itu.

"_Bonjour_..." jawab Kakashi sambil mengamati pria tersebut. Mata itu... rasanya tak asing lagi... Ya, Kakashi pernah melihat mata itu. Itu adalah sepasang mata milik...

Saat Kakashi tersadar dari lamunannya, pria itu telah menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detik-detik terlalui dalam kebisuan. Hening. Hampa. Suara detak bandul keemasan jam besar yang berada di salah satu sudut ruang tengah hanyalah satu-satunya suara yang timbul-tenggelam dalam ruangan itu. Bila kau hanya lewat sekilas di sekitar ruangan tersebut, bisa dipastikan dengan jelas bahwa kau akan menganggap tidak ada seorang pun dalam ruangan itu.

Pandangan mata itu membeku.

Emerald itu membisu—berkilau samar, menatap onyx yang terfokus pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang menyusun buku tebal di pangkuan sang pemiliknya. Sesekali jemari putih sang empunya buku membalikkan halaman-halaman buku tersebut dengan gerakan halus yang tidak mengeluarkan suara sedesibel pun. Kaki-kaki porselen itu terayun-ayun, seolah mengikuti irama detak bandul jam—tergantung-gantung dari sisi kursi tinggi yang didudukinya. Helai-helai rambut _bubble gum_-nya menggantung dalam dua buah kunciran simetri yang mengikal—tampak berpendar ditimpa cahaya lampu dari kandil kristal yang menempel pada langit-langit ruangan itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke membalikkan halaman buku tebal itu setelah mencerna kata-kata yang tecetak rapi di dalamnya, setelah itu tangan kirinya meraih cangkir kopi yang masih berisi cairan pekat hangat sebanyak setengah gelas di hadapannya—tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku itu. Karya terakhir Sarutobi Hiruzen sebelum ia menyiksa raga pria renta itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Naskah yang ditemukan empat hari setelah kematiannya—naskah yang diakhiri dengan campur tangan Sasuke dalam pengerjaan dua ratus halaman terakhirnya.

"Hentikan kegelisahanmu itu, Cherry..."

Sakura—sang boneka—mendongak dengan tatapan kaget. Jelas-jelas ia tadi sedang melamun, dan tuannya itu baru saja menyentaknya dari lamunan tersebut. Lamunan mengenai...

"Aku tidak gelisah," dustanya dengan sempurna. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan bagaimana pola yang akan kubuat pada mayat selanjutnya. Entah menghancurkan isi telinganya, memecah-mecahkan otaknya, membuat sayatan melintang hingga ususnya terburai, atau—"

"—kau tidak pandai berbohong," dengus Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu. "Nah, ceritakanlah apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu."

"Baca saja sendiri." Boneka porselen itu menggerutu dan melompat turun dari kursi tinggi yang didudukinya. Ia berjalan ke arah perapian yang menyala dengan langkah-langkah pendek yang anggun. Kobaran api itu menjilat-jilat setiap balok-balok kayu yang tersusun rapi di bawahnya—sebagian besar telah bertransformasi menjadi abu. Warna oranye yang membara dalam api itu terpantul dengan jelas pada kedua bola mata emerald itu, seolah-olah api juga berkobar di dalam mata yang bulat bening itu.

"Aku bukan seorang _mind-reader_."

"Dan aku bukan sebuah _mind-opener_."

"Hn, terserah."

Sasuke mengatupkan buku tebalnya sehingga terdengar bunyi berdebum pelan, kemudian pria itu berjalan mendekati perapian, berdiri di sisi Sakura. Boneka itu menengadah menatap tuannya dengan pandangan bertanya, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke buku tebal di tangan Sasuke. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Tidak biasanya Sasuke membawa buku kesayangannya jauh-jauh dari sofa...

Tanpa bersuara, Sasuke mulai membuka-buka buku di tangannya, kemudian dengan tangan kanannya, ia merenggut lembar-lembaran kertas yang terjilid dengan rapi di dalamnya. Gumpalan kertas tersebut dilemparkannya ke dalam api—menciptakan kobaran yang lebih besar. Berulang-ulang. Setiap dilemparkannya gumpalan kertas ke dalam api itu, semakin hebat kobaran lidah jingga itu. Sakura mengamati setiap tindakan anarkis tuannya itu, namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Pasti Sasuke tidak akan mengacuhkannya bila ia bertanya mengapa tuannya membakar buku kesayangannya itu.

Lembaran kertas itu sudah habis tak bersisa—yang tersisa dari bangun buku tersebut hanyalah sampul kulit hitamnya dan beberapa sisa cabikan kertas, sementara perapian telah terisi dengan abu dari sisa pembakaran kertas tersebut. Ruangan serasa dipenuhi oleh asap kelabu tipis yang menyesakkan nafas, membuat Sakura mundur dua langkah—lebar-lebar.

Pria berambut raven itu mengakhiri aksi brutalnya dengan melemparkan sampul tebal kulit itu ke dalam kobaran api—menyisakan hawa menyesakkan dalam ruangan itu. Partikel-partikel atmosfir dalam ruangan itu telah dipenuhi oleh partikel-pertikel tak kasat mata, suhu di ruangan itu meningkat drastis sekitar enam atau tujuh derajat.

Dengan gerakan anggun dan tenang, pria biru tua itu berbalik menatap si boneka merah muda.

"Bagaimana bila kita makan malam sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ia menyeringai._

Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan kedua senjata andalannya dengan kedua tangan porselennya; gerakannya tidak sabar, seolah-olah ingin segera menjalankan niatnya. _Well_, mengintai orang memang menyenangkan, namun _membantai_ orang lebih menyenangkan. Apalagi bila ia mendapatkan ilham untuk mengreasikan karya seni yang melintas dalam benaknya.

_Ini akan menjadi pembunuhan paling menyenangkan._

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan dipercaya oleh Sasuke untuk menjalankan misi seperti ini. Setahunya, calon korbannya kali ini adalah kawan lama Sasuke saat pria itu—ehm, _anak itu_—masih bersekolah dahulu. Dan biasanya Sasuke menghabisi teman-teman lamanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

_Ia kini yakin, tuannya mempercayainya._

Sabaku Gaara. Nama itu terus diingatnya berkali-kali dalam memorinya. Pria itu adalah penerus Sabaku Corp. yang ditakuti oleh Danzo karena peningkatan pesat nilai sahamnya. Lagi-lagi Danzo. Entah mengapa, pria tua bangka itu senang sekali menyingkirkan rival bisnisnya dengan cara kotor—dalam hal ini menyewa pembunuh bayaran. Dan entah mengapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menerima permintaan Danzo. Karena bayarannya mahal, mungkin? Sakura mendengus. Ternyata tuannya adalah seorang pemuja uang.

_**Dan ia mempercayai tuannya itu.**_

_Ya._

_Apapun yang terjadi..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Your soul, my possession...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ZLEB!**

Tangan itu terputus, terlepas dari pergelangan tangan yang semula menopangnya, terjatuh lepas searah dengan gaya gravitasi bumi yang tercatat dalam bidang fisika.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Jerit kesakitan itu bergaung dalam udara kosong ruang utama _mansion_ Sabaku—kamar penerus tunggal Sabaku Corp., Sabaku Gaara.

Pria berambut _crimson_ itu menatap pergelangan tangannya yang menyemburkan darah. Cairan merah pekat yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu membasahi permukaan karpet, meninggalkan warna merah gelap pada permukaan berbulu itu.

Belum, ia belum mati. _Tidak akan_ mati. Tidak secepat itu. Gaara meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sosok mungil di hadapannya tengah memutar-mutar kapak kecil berkilat yang barusan menyambar pergelangan tangannya hingga putus. Ekspresi kaku terpatri pada wajahnya. Wajah dingin nan _stoic_, wajah khas pembunuh bayaran.

Ini bukan kali pertama bagi dirinya diincar oleh pembunuh bayaran. Sebelumnya, sesosok mungil bersenjatakan belati sepanjang dua puluh sentimeter juga sempat menyerangnya, walaupun Gaara berhasil diamankan oleh sekitar dua puluh pengawal pribadinya. Sosok pirang itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf. Ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sunshine, pembunuh yang dibayar Danzo.

"Well_, dengan gagalnya aku kali ini, pasti Tuan Danzo akan memerintahkan pembunuh yang lebih berbahaya lagi dariku." _Begitu katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Gaara dengan kuping terpotong sebelah.

Dan ia tidak berbohong.

Saat pertama kali melihat rambut berwarna _sugarplum_ yang dipita dua itu, Gaara sudah tahu bahwa ia berhadapan dengan Cherry Blossom yang banyak diisukan oleh media massa. Dan ia tak mungkin lolos.

**ZLEB!**

Sekali lagi kapak itu menebas pergelangan tangannya yang satu lagi dengan kencang, mengakibatkan tangannya terlepas lagi.

"Aaaaaaaakkkkkkhhhhh...!" erangnya tertahan.

Rasa sakit itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Aroma karat dan garam membuatnya merasa pening dan mual. Mengidap _hemophobic_ sangat tidak menguntungkan di saat-saat seperti ini—saat di mana kau harus berjuang ekstra keras untuk menyelamatkan dirimu dari pembantaian oleh sebuah boneka berbahaya.

Kali ini, Cherry Blossom tidak menunggu lama untuk aksi selanjutnya. Ia menancapkan pisaunya berkali-kali pada paha Gaara, menghancurkan pembuluh darah-pembuluh darah yang bersarang di sana.

**ZLEB!**

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggghhhhh...!"

**ZLEB!**

"Uwaaaaaaaagggghhhhhh...!"

**ZLEB!**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkhhhhh...!"

**ZLEB! ZLEB! ZLEB! ZLEB!**

Saraf-saraf Gaara bekerja sangat keras untuk menghantarkan impuls rasa sakit itu ke otaknya, hingga pada akhirnya ia hampir tidak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi. _Well_, sebenarnya bukan itu penyebabnya. Gaara memang _tidak_ punya kaki lagi, tepatnya tidak mempunyai kaki kanan lagi. Kaki itu terputus akibat tusukan bertubi-tubi dari Cherry Blossom.

"Masih belum merasakan sakit?" Suara bening melengking itu menyapu lembut gendang telinga Gaara. Sangat dekat, seolah-olah suara itu berada tepat di sisi telinganya—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini, Gaara mengeluarkan teriakan tertahan yang seolah meredam rasa sakit. Kali ini karena Sakura telah menancapkan pisaunya pada telinga kanan Gaara, kemudian menggerakkannya maju-mundur, seolah-olah sedang melubangi sesuatu. Darah menyembur-nyembur dari dalam lubang yang diciptakan Sakura, sementara Gaara meraung setiap kali pisau itu menembus semakin dalam.

Tangan porselen itu terus menghujamkan pisaunya ke dalam rongga kepala Gaara, hingga menembus kepala itu hingga ke telinga yang satunya lagi—dan suara raungan Gaara pun menghilang.

Penerus tunggal Sabaku Corp. itu telah meregang nyawa. Mati. Terkubur oleh lautan darahnya sendiri.

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya yang setengah berlutut di atas tubuh Gaara, merapikan gaunnya yang sedikit ternoda oleh likuid merah yang kini telah mengering itu. Ditatapnya jasad Gaara yang terbujur kaku tanpa kedua tangan dan sebelah kaki—serta kepala setengah pecah itu.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terulas di bibir porselennya.

Senyuman yang langsung tenggelam saat telinganya menangkap raungan sirene mobil polisi yang memecah keheningan malam.

_Ada lagi...?_

_Siapa yang...?_

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, ia berbalik dan melemparkan sesuatu ke belakang dengan gerakan cepat. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia menghilang, bagaikan ditelan cahaya bulan dan angin malam.

Sesuatu melayang lembut dan jatuh ke atas tubuh Sabaku Gaara yang mulai mendingin.

Sehelai kelopak bunga sakura...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia ada di sini!"

Sejumlah pria berseragam khusus berhasil mendobrak pintu utama _mansion_ Sabaku, lalu berpencar dengan gerakan teratur ke setiap sudut rumah. Dengan efisien mereka mencari jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh tersangka yang mereka incar selama beberapa waktu, namun hasilnya nihil.

Seorang pria yang diyakini sebagai pimpinan polisi itu langsung membuka pintu _master bedroom_ yang selama ini ditempati oleh Gaara. Dan pria itu tersenyum saat melihat kelopak bunga sakura yang berada di atas jenazah Sabaku Gaara yang tanpa nyawa itu.

"Ia ada di sini."

Pria-pria lainnya segera berkumpul di belakang pria tersebut, mengamati TKP yang tampak rapi—kecuali ceceran darah yang tersebar di sekitar mayat.

"_Well, well_," gumamnya, "_this will be very interesting, my Cherry_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/Flashback/**

"_Tumben sekali kau mengajakku makan malam, Tuan..."_

_Bunyi mendesis muncul saat Sasuke menyiramkan saus jamur untuk T-bone _steak_ yang menjadi makan malamnya. Di hadapan Sakura sendiri terdapat _tenderloin steak_, lengkap dengan saus _barbeque_ kesukaannya. Pria itu sedikit mendongak saat hendak memasukkan potongan _steak_ miliknya ke dalam mulut dengan menggunakan garpu—menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat._

"_Hn?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos seolah ia tidak bersalah._

_Sakura mendengus._

"_Kau menyebalkan," katanya sambil memotong-motong daging coklat itu hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dengan pisau gergaji dan garpunya._

"_Hn."_

_Ia memutar kedua bola mata jade-nya._

"_Bagaimana, apakah kau sudah merancang liburan kita ke Alpen?" selidik boneka itu dengan nada penasaran dan gemas sekaligus. Rahang mungilnya mengunyah-ngunyah, melumat daging itu setelah berbicara._

_Pria berambut raven itu menelan _steak_-nya sebelum berbicara._

"_Kau mau kopi?" tawar Sasuke, kemudian ia meneguk kopi yang sudah disiapkannya sebelum makan malam._

_Kesal, Sakura kembali mendengus._

"_Kuharap kau tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kembalilah menjawab pertanyaanku, Tuan Uchiha." Ia tidak mau menatap onyx itu. Alih-alih, ia malah menatap taplak meja bercorak kotak-kotak merah dan putih yang menutupi permukaan meja kayu yang dijadikan meja makan itu._

"_..."_

_Boneka berambut _soft pink _itu menghela nafas panjang. "Kurasa kau—"_

"_Tidak. Belum."_

_Sakura memutar-mutar kedua matanya dengan kesal. "Sudah kuduga."_

_Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela bening yang berada di salah satu sisi dinding dapur. Jendela itu memvisualisasikan pemandangan malam yang mengelilingi rumah itu. Langit yang segelap beludru. Taburan bintang-bintang yang seperti gula pasir. Batang-batang pepohonan yang meranggas karena udara panas. Bulan yang menggelayut di tengah-tengah langit._

"_Memangnya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan selama musim panas ini, Tuan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada hati-hati. Ia sedikit takut menyinggung perasaan tuannya itu dengan kata-katanya yang bernada sarkastis barusan._

"_Aku sudah punya kerjaan," jawab Sasuke singkat._

"_Membakar buku lagi?" Sakura mencibir sambil menelan daging _steak-_nya._

_Pria berambut emo itu terkekeh._

"_Tidak. Bukan."_

**/Flashback End/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yeah, I believe my master...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurasa... kau tidak keberatan kan, bila aku berjalan-jalan ke kota sebentar?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajah dari penggorengannya. Dengan cekatan ia memecahkan dua butir telur dan menjatuhkannya ke permukaan penggorengan, membubuhinya dengan garam dan merica, kemudian melempar-lemparkan telur-telur itu ke udara.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawabnya sambil menghidangkan kedua telur mata sapi itu ke atas piring dan menyorongkan piring itu ke hadapan Sakura, membuat mata boneka itu melebar karena kepiawaian Sasuke dalam memasak. Sama sekali tidak ada gerakan yang sia-sia. Semua dilakukan dengan cepat dan efisien.

"Oh, terima kasih," jawab boneka itu sambil menarik piringnya mendekat ke hadapan tubuh mungilnya. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan di sana."

"Lakukan tanpa menarik perhatian," respon Sasuke seadanya, sementara ia menyibukkan diri dengan penggiling biji kopi yang mulai bekerja dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, Tuan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lyon, Prancis**

Namikaze Minato tengah bersantai di ruang kerja pribadinya, menikmati hembusan angin musim panas—_summer breeze_—di balkon kantor interpol. Balkon itu hanya berada di ruang pribadi sang presiden dari _Excecutive Committee_, dan tidak setiap orang boleh masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Terkecuali Hatake Kakashi, yang merupakan tangan kanan sekaligus saudara angkatnya itu.

"_Bonsoir, Monsieur _Namikaze*..." Sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa Minato yang tengah memunggungi pintu kaca berteralis besi yang diukir berbentuk sulur-sulur tanaman yang artistik—pintu yang menghubungkan ruang kerja pribadinya dengan balkon tempatnya bersantai saat ini.

Minato berbalik dan menatap sosok pria berambut perak yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya itu.

"Rasanya aku tidak mendengar bunyi ketukan di pintu," katanya dengan kening berkernyit.

Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak—tawa yang terdengar seperti tawa tertahan akibat maskernya. Terkadang, bos sekaligus saudara angkatnya itu bisa bersikap sedikit egois dan menuntut banyak hal. "_Well,_**aku memang tidak mengetuk pintu. Maafkan aku."**

**"Tentu saja." Pria berambut pirang itu bersandar pada pagar besi yang mengelilingi balkon pribadinya itu. "Nah, apa yang membuatmu masuk begitu saja ke ruanganku?"**

**Sang pemilik iris berlainan warna itu tersenyum, walaupun senyumnya nyaris tidak terlihat karena ia memakai masker yang menutupi tulang pipinya. Bila matanya tidak itu menyipit, maka orang-orang tidak akan tahu bahwa pria itu tengah tersenyum.**

**"Sebuah strategi yang indah..." katanya tanpa basa-basi. "Dan tujuannya..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jalanan di tengah-tengah kota London terasa lengang walaupun ini adalah siang hari. Mungkin kebanyakan orang beranggapan bahwa lebih baik mengurung diri di rumah selama siang hari di musim panas, lalu mulai keluar rumah saat menjelang matahari terbenam.**

**Sakura mendaratkan langkah-langkah ringan pada permukaan aspal di sisi pertokoan di salah satu distrik perbelanjaan di tengah London. Mata emerald-nya menyusuri setiap toko yang dilaluinya. Ada banyak spanduk-spanduk dengan warna-warni cerah dan menarik yang berisikan potongan harga besar-besaran, namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Satu-satunya tujuannya berada di tengah London saat ini adalah menemui Sunshine—boneka porselen berambut pirang yang menemuinya saat perjalanan pulang dari ****_mansion_**** Sabaku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/Flashback/**

**"_Pulang, Cherry Blossom?"_**

**_Sakura menghentikan langkah-langkahnya dan berbalik ke belakang. Dalam keremangan malam, ia bisa menangkap sosok Ino—Sunshine—yang tengah berdiri kira-kira enam meter di belakangnya. Tatapan mata emerald-nya langsung berubah sinis._**

**"_Apa... yang kau inginkan?" desisnya dengan nada dingin._**

**"_Oh, jangan bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu, _****please****_..." kata Ino. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang tidak bergeming. "Kita ini _****kawan lama****_, benar bukan?"_**

**"_Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu kawanku," balas Sakura ketus. "Dan—hei! Jangan menghalangi jalanku!"_**

**_Ino telah berpindah tempat dalam satu gerakan cepat, memblokir ruang gerak Sakura, menghalangi jalannya pulang. Emerald dan sapphire bertatapan dalam kebisuan. Raungan sirene mobil polisi masih terdengar di kejauhan._**

**"_Katakan saja apa maumu." Nada dingin mengalun dalam suara yang digetarkan oleh pita suara sintetis Sakura. "Kuberi waktu tiga detik."_**

**_Ino mengangkat bahu. "_****Well****_, aku hanya—"_**

**"_Satu."_**

**"—_ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu—"_**

**"_Dua."_**

**"—_temui aku di cafe Salamander besok siang."_**

**"_Tiga."_**

**_Sakura berbalik tanpa menjawab perkataan Ino. Pergi menjauhi suara-suara mobil polisi yang tidak disukainya sejak pertama kali ia mendengar melodi itu._**

**"_Sampai nanti, Cherry..."_**

**/Flashback End/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi denting bel merambat di udara, memenuhi atmosfir dalam Café Salamander yang cukup kosong siang hari itu. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam café itu, menuju sebuah meja di bagian tengah ruangan. Meja yang telah ditempati Ino yang ternyata sudah menunggu. Duduk di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang diduduki Ino, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru ruangan. Hanya terdapat sekitar enam orang pengunjung di sana, tiga pelayan berseragam, dan dua boneka—dirinya dan Ino.

"Selamat siang," cetus Ino, berbasa-basi membuka pembicaraan. Sakura diam saja. Rupanya ia tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, Ino." Boneka bermata emerald itu meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja, melipat kedua lengan porselennya.

"_Yeah_, baiklah..." Boneka berambut pirang itu menunduk sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap mata lawan bicaranya. "Mmmm... apakah kau menyadari bahwa selama beberapa hari ini kau diikuti oleh polisi?—maksudku, setiap kali kau selesai membunuh, apakah kau merasa bahwa polisi selalu datang ke tempatmu sehingga kau harus buru-buru pergi?"

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya. Jelas, ia sedikit kaget dengan kata-kata Ino. Bagaimana bisa Ino tahu perkara itu?

"Aku selalu mengamatimu, Sakura." Lagi-lagi Ino seolah membaca pikirannya. "Sebagai boneka pembunuh yang selalu berada di posisi kedua, aku harus selalu mengamati yang lebih tinggi dariku. Aku harus belajar."

"Lanjutkan." Suara indah itu memerintahkan Ino untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Oh, _yeah_," ia mengubah nada suaranya kembali serius. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ada seseorang yang _memanggil_ polisi tersebut?"

Kerutan samar muncul di kening porselen Sakura. Mata hijau gioknya melebar, dipenuhi oleh rasa kaget yang amat sangat. _Ada seseorang yang... memanggil polisi-polisi itu? Siapa?_

"Aku selalu menganggapmu temanku, karena hanya tinggal kita berdua boneka pembunuh yang berada di dunia ini," lanjut Ino. "Jadi, aku akan berusaha membantumu. Kurasa... aku tahu siapa yang memanggil polisi setiap malam kau membunuh."

"Baiklah." Sakura mengangguk.

"Ada beberapa orang yang mengetahui saat-saat kau membunuh." Ino mengacungkan empat jari porselen kirinya. Jari manis. Jari tengah. Jari telunjuk. Ibu jari. "Kau sendiri—" Ino menurunkan jari manisnya, "—tidak mungkin. Karena kau tidak mungkin membocorkan kejahatanmu sendiri pada polisi—itu tindakan bodoh, dan kau adalah salah satu makhluk paling jenius yang aku tahu."

Sakura diam saja, tida merespon.

"Lalu, aku—aku selalu tahu pola pergerakanmu, tapi aku tidak mungkin membocorkannya. Aku tidak mau eksistensi boneka pembunuh musnah dari dunia. Bila kau ditangkap, aku pun pasti ditangkap—dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

"Ketiga—" Ino menurunkan ibu jarinya, "—Madam Karin. Aku berani jamin bahwa Madam bukan orang yang mengadukanmu ke polisi. Bisa kubilang, Madam Karin adalah orang yang sangat hijau dalam dunia kriminal pembunuhan seperti ini. ("_Yeah_, rambutnya kan berwarna merah," timpal Sakura.) Ia baru mengendalikanku sebagai pembunuh kira-kira setelah kau membunuh dua puluh orang. Dan Madam tahu pasti konsekuensinya bila ia melaporkanmu ke polisi—karena, sama seperti aku, ia selalu mengamatimu."

Berbagai hal berputar dalam otak Sakura. _Orang itu memanggil polisi. Orang itu tahu saat-saat ia membunuh. Dan... tindakan _orang itu_ memang mencurigakan._

"Berarti, orang yang dicurigai hanya tinggal satu." Ino mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di hadapan wajah Sakura. "Orang yang melaporkan segala tindakanmu ke polisi dan memanggilnya saat kau selesai membunuh adalah orang yang tahu pasti hari dan waktu kau membunuh. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah..."

"Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I always believe my master...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good night and have a nice death..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

~To Be Continued~

**.**

**.**

**.**

V**äl**, som vara min Cherry Blossom* = Nah, that's my Cherry Blossom

Bonjour, Monsieur Hatake = Good morning, Mr. Hatake

Bonsoir, Monsieur Namikaze = Good afternoon, Mr. Namikaze

Special thanks to:

**Kowagame / Rainy-Twilight / Kira Desuke / ****Deidei Rinnepero / harunaru chan muach / Queliet Kuro Shiroyama / Peaphro / Kuroichibineko / Nanairo Zoacha / miyu69 'Zzz / aya-na rifa'i / yuuna hihara / kafuyamei males login / Murasaki Sakura / ceruleanday / 4ntk4-ch4n / Athenalis / Putri Hinata Uzumaki / Shiori Yoshimitsu / Rievectha Herbst / Aurellia Uchiha / Merai Alixya Kudo / Kaze or Wind**


	10. Season 2: Chapter 4

**Cerita sebelumnya...**

Berbagai hal berputar dalam otak Sakura. _Orang itu memanggil polisi. Orang itu tahu saat-saat ia membunuh. Dan... tindakan _orang itu_ memang mencurigakan._

"Berarti, orang yang dicurigai hanya tinggal satu." Ino mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di hadapan wajah Sakura. "Orang yang melaporkan segala tindakanmu ke polisi dan memanggilnya saat kau selesai membunuh adalah orang yang tahu pasti hari dan waktu kau membunuh. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah..."

"Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

**-season 2-**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticasaiga™**

**© 2010 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Need No Flame Reviews-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Your soul, I discard it..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bola mata emerald itu tampak kosong. Hampa sekaligus terkejut pada saat yang bersamaan. Bibir porselennya yang mengatup rapat tampak gemetar penuh keraguan. Benarkah ia baru saja menyebutkan nama sang tuan dengan nada menuduh yang terdengar kecut? Ataukah detik-detik sebelumnya hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka? —ya, tuannya tidak mungkin memanggil polisi untuk menjebaknya...

—benarkah?

Tiba-tiba selongsong hatinya dipenuhi perasaan asing yang terasa berdenyut menyakitkan. Seperti inikah rasanya dikhianati? Seperti inikah rasanya ketika Kurenai dan Hinata mengetahui bahwa suami dan kakak laki-laki mereka meminta Cherry Blossom untuk mencabut nyawa mereka?

Kini ia mengerti.

—tetapi ia masih meragukan bahwa Sasuke-lah yang menjadi dalang dari semua polisi yang selalu mengganggu ketenangannya membunuh.

"Ya, Sasuke." Boneka berambut pirang di hadapannya memasang wajah meyakinkan—dan menyudutkan Sasuke seolah pria berambut raven biru tua itu memang pelakunya.

Bibir porselen itu kembali bergetar, keraguan semakin jelas terlukis di sana. "Ti-tidak mungkin..."

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?" Kening porselen Sunshine—Ino berkedut samar, mengoyak lapisan tipis porselen yang melekat sempurna di sana. "Jelas sekali bahwa hanya Sasuke—tuanmu yang dapat memberitahukan polisi mengenai waktu dan area kau beraksi. Tidak ada yang mengetahui sampai sedetil itu..."

"—tentu saja ada!" sergah Sakura cepat. Tentu saja ada yang mengetahui sampai sedetil itu, tapi—benarkah? Sakura sendiri kurang yakin atas dugaannya.

Kedua bola mata aquamarine itu menyipit, hampir membentuk garis lurus di alur wajahnya yang sempurna. Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya—sekaligus pandangan menuduh bahwa boneka merah jambu itu membela tuannya yang jelas-jelas menjadi tersangka utama pelapor tindakan Cherry Blossom terhadap polisi.

**BRAK!**

Sakura melompat berdiri dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja dengan gerakan sarkastik, membuat Ino melonjak kaget, juga beberapa manusia di sana. Bahkan salah seorang pelayan yang tengah berjalan sambil membawa sebuah nampan kayu berisi segelas minuman dingin yang mengandung aneka warna sampai tersandung dan hampir memecahkan gelas minuman itu.

"Jangan. Menuduh. Sasuke." Sakura menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Alis palsu Ino kembali terangkat.

"Apa yang membuatmu mempercayainya?" Nada suara Ino naik satu oktaf. Sepertinya ia kesal karena Sakura membantah analisanya.

Boneka itu melompat dengan cepat ke arah Ino dan menubruknya hingga membentur permukaan lantai. "KARENA AKU MEMPERCAYAINYA!"

**BRUK!**

Bunyi porselen dan keramik lantai yang bertumbukan menimbulkan efek retakan pada permukaan lantai, membuat beberapa wanita dalam ruangan itu menjerit ketakutan. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan tindakan Sakura. Boneka itu melancarkan beberapa tendangan cepat yang nyaris tak tertangkap pergerakannya oleh mata ke arah Ino. Boneka pirang itu menghindar dari serangan Sakura dan berusaha melawan.

"Menyedihkan," tawa Ino di sela-sela perlawanannya. "Sudah dikhianati, masih mau membela, pula."

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura langsung mempercepat gerakannya. **BUGH! **Ia berhasil mendaratkan tinjunya di bagian abdomen Ino.

"Sasuke tidak mengkhianatiku, Ino!" jawabnya dengan marah. "Master-ku tidak sebodoh master-mu!"

Mata biru Ino melebar penuh amarah. Tangannya yang terkepal mengayun. "Be—" Bibirnya bergetar penuh amarah, "—berani sekali kau mengata-ngatai Madam Karin!"

Tinju Ino bersarang di pipi porselen Sakura, menghasilkan sedikit retakan tak kasat mata.

"Tentu saja, seperti pada kenyataannya: master bodoh, boneka bodoh." Sakura menyeringai lebar. "Bukan begitu," —matanya menyipit— "Sunshine?"

Mereka melompat ke tengah-tengah udara yang kosong—saling melepaskan tinju dan tendangan di sana. Saling menjambak rambut satu sama lain. Gerakan keduanya semakin cepat, hampir-hampir tak tertangkap oleh lensa mata manusia biasa. Mereka menghancurkan banyak barang. Membuat seisi café berantakan.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tahu Tuan Sasuke sebaik aku mengenalnya,..." —emerald itu menyipit dengan dingin— "Sunshine."

"Kau—"

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura telah membenturkan kepala porselen berambut pirang itu ke tembok—diiringi jeritan para wanita dan langkah kaki yang semakin menjauhi café yang semakin porak-poranda itu. Bunyi benturan terdengar bersahut-sahutan saat kepala itu kian dibenturkan ke permukaan bata ekspos itu.

**Dugh. Dugh. Dugh.**

"Dasar boneka bodoh!" pekik Ino, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sakura yang kian mengganas. Sakura mengabaikan gerakan ringan rivalnya itu.

**Dugh. Dugh. Dugh.**

"Kau sangat bodoh dengan bersikap mempercayai master-mu itu!" Suara Ino mulai tertelan oleh suara benturan yang kian menguat.

**Dugh. Dugh. Dugh.**

"Padahal, dalam hatimu, kepercayaanmu padanya mulai goyah, kan?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, sehingga kerutan di dahi porselennya tampak tegas dan getas.

**DUGH!**

Kepala porselen Ino hancur berantakan, menandakan bahwa hanya Sakura-lah boneka pembunuh satu-satunya yang tersisa di dunia saat ini. Sekaligus menandakan bahwa ia yang paling berbahaya.

Boneka bergaun lolita merah itu melenggang pergi dari café Salamander dengan gerakan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tanpa memandang ke sekeliling café yang seolah baru saja dilanda topan badai yang menyapu habis ruangan itu.

Ino tidaklah mati. Boneka tidak memiliki nyawa. Mereka hanya memiliki jiwa dengan tubuh porselen sebagai medium tempat mereka hidup. Dan Ino akan hidup kembali bila ia diperbaiki oleh Sasori. Ya, Sakura yakin akan hal itu.

Lalu, pikiran lain menamparnya.

Apakah benar bahwa Sasuke-lah yang telah melaporkan aksinya kepada polisi—atau lebih buruk, Interpol?

Tapi, untuk apa? Bukannya Sasuke juga yang akan menderita?

Diam-diam, ia mengakui bahwa info yang diberikan Ino benar-benar mengubah paradigmanya terhadap seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Karena tindakan sehari-hari yang terlihat wajar seringkali merupakan suatu lapisan imitasi dari kebusukan yang sesungguhnya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa?"

Kepala porselen itu mendongak dari posisinya semula. Menit-menit telah berlalu, dan kedua tangannya sama sekali belum menyentuh kentang rebus dan daging goreng yang disediakan di piringnya. Kedua makanan itu mulai mendingin, sedangkan Sakura semakin tidak berselera. Pikirannya kerap kali mempertanyakan kebenaran menurut analisa Ino, dan kebenaran yang ia percayai. Apa yang membuatnya bimbang? Retorika—pertanyaan tanpa jawaban. Entah siapa yang harus mencari jawabannya—dirinya, ataukah tidak ada yang menjawab sama sekali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia berdusta. "Hanya sedikit... lelah."

Ia tidak berani menatap wajah tuannya. Ia tidak mampu menahan rasa kelam yang semakin menghantuinya bila kedua mata jade-nya bertabrakan dengan onyx milik Sasuke. Semakin ia menatapnya, entah mengapa kepercayaannya terhadap sang empunya mata kian melemah. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk tidak menatap bola mata hitam tersebut.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke sebagai jawaban. Selebihnya, yang berhasil ditangkap oleh membran timpani sintetis Sakura hanyalah dentingan perangkat makan perak yang beradu dengan permukaan piring. "Bagaimana dengan—"

"—kegiatanku di kota?" Sakura memotong kata-kata Sasuke, untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Bagus. Menyenangkan. Teh di Salamander Café benar-benar nikmat. Aroma madu yang kental menguar dari cairan coklat keemasan itu." Ia mengangguk-angguk untuk meyakinkan tuannya.

Yang merupakan suatu kebohongan karena ia sama sekali tidak memesan apa-apa di sana, hanya duduk untuk bercakap-cakap sejenak dengan Ino, lalu bertarung dengan liar hingga café tersebut hancur—setidaknya pada bagian dalamnya.

Lewat ekor matanya, Sakura dapat merasakan Sasuke terdiam memandanginya. Rasanya sang majikan tahu bahwa bonekanya berbohong, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tuan..." Sakura membuka suara.

"Hn?"

Ia menggigit bibir porselennya. Rasa ragu kembali membayangi hatinya. Perlukah ia bertanya...?

"Katakan saja," kata Sasuke, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi makan. Menunggu kata-kata Sakura yang selanjutnya—bahkan mungkin mempersiapkan kemungkinan jawaban dari kata-kata Sakura sebagai respon.

"..." Ia terdiam sesaat, meneguk ludah. "...bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

"Hn."

Hanya satu gumaman singkat yang dikeluarkan dari tenggorokan Sasuke, namun hal itu mampu menghapus kecemasan yang dirasakan oleh boneka itu. Sasuke menatap boneka itu melalui kedua lensa matanya yang beririskan onyx. Boneka ini rasanya _terlalu manusia_...

Ikal-ikal halusnya menggantung lembut, seolah-olah berayun dalam kunciran identiknya yang dipersatukan oleh dua helai pita merah berbahan sutera. Pipi porselennya tampak bersemu penuh semangat. Dan bola mata emerald-nya—walau tidak terlalu jelas terlihat karena ia sedang menunduk—tampat berbinar penuh cahaya.

Boneka itu mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah penuh tawa bahagia.

"Bagaimana kabar liburan kita di Alpen nanti?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I will believe my master, whatever destiny says...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lyon, Prancis, Kantor pusat Interpol**

Sesosok pria berambut perak dengan model mencuat melawan gaya gravitasi Newton tampak melangkah tergesa-gesa memasuki gedung _front office_ Interpol. Gayanya seperti orang kesiangan saja—walau pada kenyataannya memang begitu. Hatake Kakashi—_vice president _dari _Excecutive Committee_ Interpol sekaligus tangan kanan sang _president_—memang sedang terburu-buru. Pasalnya, pukul delapan tepat ia seharusnya mengikuti _meeting_ penting yang akan membahas Operasi Docka, hal yang mewajibkan pria berusia nyaris tiga puluh itu bangun lebih awal hari ini. Sialnya, semesta berkonspirasi agar _alarm_-nya tidak berbunyi pukul enam pagi tadi. Dan, demi Tuhan, jam delapan sudah lewat lebih dari sebelas menit yang lalu!

"_Another late meeting, Sir?_" Suara lembut seorang wanita menyapanya saat Kakashi melangkah tergesa menuju _lift_ yang akan membawanya ke lantai 6. Pria beriris ruby dan onyx itu mendelik dan mendapati seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berjalan menjajarinya.

"_Seems that we both late again..._" Ia membatukkan tawa hambar. Shizune terkekeh geli.

"_I bet you really enjoyed your holiday in Dreamland, haha..._" Ironis. Hanya itu inti dari sindiran wanita berambut obsidian itu.

"_Don't make fun of me..._" Pria berlogat _swedish_ itu memutar kedua bola matanya yang berlainan warna. "_I bet YOU really enjoyed your night with Genma last night, right?_"

Wanita itu meninju lengan Kakashi yang tengah memencet tombol _lift _yang menyebabkan pintu logam elevator itu menutup sempurna, main-main. "_What an embarasshing topic. I never do that, haha—or should I remind you that we both are still in an engagement?_"

"_Like I care_..." respon Kakashi yang membuat Shizune mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nah, menurutmu, kira-kira apa yang membuat Minato-sama memanggil kita berdua untuk rapat dadakan seperti ini?"

Shizune mengulum senyumnya—antara menahan rasa jengkel dan geli yang muncul di saat yang bersamaan. Kakashi pasti menuduh saudara angkatnya yang berambut _butterscotch_ itu mengadakan rapat dadakan, padahal sebenarnya pria berambut argentum itu yang melupakan janji yang telah tercatat rapi di agenda digital-nya. Lupa—sangat Kakashi.

Iris ruby itu mendelik.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertawa, _Miss_?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada masam.

Rambut _blackpearl_ itu berkibar saat sang empunya rambut memalingkan wajah. "Bukanlah apa-apa. _Look, we've arrived._"

Bunyi denting bel elektrik yang disusul oleh terbukanya pinto logam elevator menghentikan percakapan singkat antara Kakashi dan Shizune. Klise—keduanya kembali memasang karakter profesional, berbeda jauh dengan karakter asli mereka yang saling menggoda saat di dalam kubikel elevator tadi. Di _sana_ jauh berbeda dengan di _sini_. Di _sana_, mereka hanyalah sepasang manusia biasa yang haus akan sosialisasi dan dunia tawa serta alur hidup yang berliku menyenangkan. Di _sini_, mereka berdua dituntut untuk bekerja secara profesional—termasuk melupakan kodrat mereka sebagai manusia biasa.

Langkah-langkah berirama teratur dari hak sepatu yang mereka kenakan menciptakan segaris melodi yang bernuansa tegang. Entah mengapa, suasana kantor Interpol kali ini tidak terlalu terasa _welcome_—membuat Kakashi sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya yang bebas dari helai-helai rambut berwarna perak.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi pada Shizune yang berjalan di sampingnya. Nada suaranya rendah, seolah tak ingin seseorang mendengar perkataannya.

Bola mata obsidian wanita itu mengerjap bingung.

"A-apa yang kau—"

"Ssssttt..." Kakashi mendesis. Dengan gerakan cepat yang tidak menimbulkan suara, pria itu mendekati pintu ruangan 609 tempat mereka berdua menghadiri _meeting_. Kakash menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu itu—meski ia tahu tindakannya sia-sia karena daun pintu itu dirancang khusus untuk meredam suara, terutama saat mengadakan _meeting_ penting yang intformasinya tidak boleh bocor.

Tidak ada yang terdengar di baliknya. Tidak ada getaran sedikitpun dari mesin pendingin ruangan yang berada di dalam sana. Kakashi meraba-raba dinding di hadapannya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Dan detik itu juga ia tahu.

Ia mengangguk pada orang yang berdiri di dekatnya, dan wanita itu mengerti—

—_bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang salah._

"Kakashi..." Shizune mendekatkan dirinya kepada pria itu, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada rendah ke telinga pria itu—membuat kedua sudut bibir pria berambut perak itu tertarik ke arah belakang dan membentuk seringaian lebar—tampak di balik masker hitamnya.

"_Gott_*..." gumamnya, "_nu takt att _**_sätta i rörelse det värv_*****..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_They can say anything they like, but I would never change..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hn."

Sakura yang baru saja membuka daun pintu yang membatasi lantai loteng tempatnya biasa tidur dengan ruang bawah terkejut mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Dengan bertumpuknya pikiran di dalam benak, boneka mungil itu menjadi sulit berkonsentrasi dan hal tersebut malah menumpulkan inderanya. Itulah sebabnya ia tampak sangat kaget ketika mendengar gumaman Sasuke, terlebih lagi ketika mendapati tuannya itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi sukar ditebak terpancar dari wajahnya yang sempurna.

Bola mata emerald-nya menelusuri tulang pipi sang tuan, kemudian beralih ke kedua bola mata onyx yang kelam itu, berusaha menerka-nerka apa isi pikiran dari pria Uchiha itu. Alis matanya berkedut samar saat ia melihat Sasuke menghela nafas, berat dan terdengar kecewa.

Ada apa gerangan?

Sebelum Sakura sempat membuka mulut porselennya, Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu berbicara. Nada suaranya gelap dan sarat kekecewaan, sekaligus terdengar dingin di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang telah kukatakan kepadamu..." desahnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan sikap bosan, berlawanan dengan nada bicaranya.

"Ah." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya—mata emerald itu tetap memandang onyx dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tidak terlihat mencurigakan dan terlihat mencurigakan pada saat yang bersamaan. Sejak kapan pria berambut biru kehitaman itu menunggunya di depan pintu? Bukankah biasanya ia tenggelam di balik buku tebalnya, bertengger di atas sofa kesayangannya? "Kau memata-mataiku?"

Senyum pongah kini bertengger di bibir tipis Sasuke. Ia menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi-geliginya yang putih bersinar.

"Itulah tugas seorang tuan." Sebelah tangannya melayang tak tentu arah ke udara, menembus partikel-partikel tak kasat mata dan mengambang begitu saja di tengah-tengah kehampaan. "Dan, mengenai Café Salamander—"

"—biar kubereskan. Lagipula, pemiliknya adalah target kita yang selanjutnya, bukan?" potong Sakura cepat. "Pasti lagi-lagi permintaan Danzo."

"Tepat." Sasuke meraih tangan porselen mungil Sakura dan membimbingnya turun dari tangga kayu yang menghubungkan kedua lantai itu. Dilepaskannya tangan itu ketika Sakura sudah berdiri di atas lantai, lantai yang sama dengan tempatnya berpijak.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Emerald dan onyx yang saling menatap, seolah-olah saling membaurkan cahaya masing-masing—dalam hal ini, onyx menenggelamkan pesona emerald dalam kekelamannya. Tangan kanan Sasuke perlahan bergerak di udara yang kosong, lalu berhenti. Terjatuh lagi. Pria Uchiha itu seolah hendak menggapai sesuatu, namun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura menggerakkan tubuh porselennya, berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Cherry..." Suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia baru saja mencapai ambang pintu utama. Serta-merta boneka itu menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya. Ada apa lagi?

Sasuke terlihat ragu sesaat. "Ah—" Ia memposisikan kepalanya dalam keadaan beberapa derajat dari posisi seharusnya. "—tidak jadi."

Sakura memutar kedua bola mata gioknya, kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu dalam hitungan detik.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y__our soul, hand it to me..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Jeritan terdengar bergaung untuk kesekian kalinya dari dalam sebuah café yang tampak gelap. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat, dan waktu selarut ini sudah merupakan saatnya bagi semua manusia untuk terlelap dalam buaian mimpi masih-masing. Tapi tidak di Café Salamander. Walaupun tanda 'closed' telah terpasang dari setengah jam yang lalu, sepertinya sang pemilik café masih belum dijemput oleh mimpinya.

Yuki, sang pemilik café masih terjaga seutuhnya. Wanita muda itu memang tinggal di belakang café miliknya, karena Café Salamander dulunya adalah tempat tinggal bagi wanita berambut indigo itu. Namun, kali ini ia terjaga dalam kondisi lain.

Ia terjaga dalam kondisi sekarat.

Satu lagi sabetan memanjang bersarang di perut wanita itu. Sabetan yang menyebabkan mata amethyst-nya membelalak lebar.

"Aaaaaakkkkhhh...!"

Sakura berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah _stoic_-nya yang khas. Pisau di tangannya bercucuran darah—darah dari sang pemilik café yang dihancurkannya tadi siang, tentu saja. Boneka kan tidak memiliki darah...

"Teruslah bernyanyi..." Sakura sekali lagi menyabetkan pisaunya, kali ini ke arah paha kanan Yuki.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrggghhhh...!" Nafas wanita itu nyaris terputus-putus, namun ia berusaha beringsut mundur, walau ruang di balik punggungnya sudah tidak seluas yang ia harapkan.

Tawa melengking keluar dari tenggorokan suara, membuat wajah Yuki semakin memucat. Keringat dingin menetes-netes dari kulit tubuhnya, bercampur dengan tetes-tetes darah yang mengalir dari empat bagian tubuhnya: telapak kaki, punggung, perut, dan paha kanan.

Makhluk mungil di hadapannya berhenti tertawa dan mulai menyenandungkan melodi aneh—asing namun terasa akrab di telinga wanita berusia pertengahan dua puluh tahun itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, pisau di tangan boneka berambut _sugarplum_ itu bergerak cepat mencincang tangan kirinya yang tidak diawasi.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Jerit kesakitan bercampur dengan rangkaian nada yang dinyanyikan oleh Sakura—vokalisasi tanpa syair bercampur dengan erangan kesakitan yang sarat dengan ketakutan, membentuk harmoni yang disukai oleh Cherry Blossom.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, mengamati tubuh Yuki yang bersimbah darah. Lalu, dalam hitungan detik, boneka itu menerjang maju dan menancapkan pisaunya berkali-kali ke sisi kanan wajah Yuki.

Zleb!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Darah menyembur keluar disertai jeritan Yuki. Wanita itu berusaha menyentuh luka barunya, namun jari-jari tangannya malah terkena tusukan pisau.

Zleb!

"Aaaakkhhh...! Ugh! Ugh!"

Sedemikian keras dan dalamnya tusukan itu, hingga tiga jari Yuki terputus dari tangannya. Jari-jari itu terjatuh ke atas permukaan lantai, mengakibatkan likuid merah gelap membanjiri area tempat terjatuhnya potongan-potongan tubuh itu.

Zleb!

"Uwaaaaaaggghhhhh!"

Kelopak mata dan bola mata amethyst itu tercabik, pada bola mata itu terdapat lubang tusukan yang menganga dan merembeskan darah merah segar. Cairan itu mengalir menuruni tulang pipinya, menetes-netes melalui dagu lancipnya yang telah ternodai darah sejak cukup lama.

Sreeettttt

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kali ini mata pisau itu mengarah ke perut Yuki lagi, namun menciptakan sobekan besar di sana sehingga wanita itu dapat melihat organ-organ tubuhnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sakura menyeringai melihat ketakutan wanita yang mulai gemetaran itu.

"Bagaimana? Inilah _dirimu yang sesungguhnya_."

"A-ahh... Bi-bis-bisakah ka-u..."

Tanpa menunggu akhir kalimat Yuki, Sakura telah mengaduk-aduk isi perut Yuki dengan pisaunya, merusak organ-organ pencernaan yang bersarang di sana dengan tenaganya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa...!"

Wanita itu terbatuk-batuk, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kesadarannya sudah separuh hilang. Gemetar di tubuhnya semakin hebat. Ia menjerit tertahan saat Sakura memutuskan usus dua belas jarinya dan menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Dan gerakan itu berhenti.

Kocokan kematian pada organ-organ tubuhnya berhenti. Yuki yang sempat memejamkan mata kini memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Sakura berdiri di hadapannya. Diam dan kaku. Benar-benar tampak seperti boneka.

—dengan kedua tangan putih berkilau yang memegang lambungnya.

Lambungnya melayang di tengah-tengah udara, Hanya disangga oleh dua belah lengan itu.

"K-ka..."

Belum sempat kekagetannya pulih, ia sudah merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat mendera seluruh tubuhnya.

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH...!"

Nyeri. Terbakar. Tertusuk-tusuk. Semua dirasakannya pada saat yang bersamaan.

Boneka bermata jade itu telah menyiramnya dengan asam lambungnya sendiri, kadar asamnya yang tinggi mencabik tubuhnya dengan cepat. Menimbun rasa sakit dan memuntahkannya pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Aaakkkkhhh! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHH!"

Boneka itu tertawa, kembali melantunkan serangkaian nada yang terkesan familier di telinganya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Sakura melompat ringan ke arah Yuki di sela-sela nyanyiannya.

ZLEB!

Dan jeritan itu berakhir, selamanya.

Dengan kedua mata emerald-nya, Sakura menatap Yuki yang telah terbaring kaku dengan pisau menancap pada jantungnya. Satu korban lagi. Dan yang kali ini dapat bertahan cukup lama. Biasanya korban-korban lainnya akan langsung lemas setelah tubuhnya didera oleh pisau peraknya, namun Yuki tidak. Wanita itu masih mampu menjerit. Ia membungkuk dan mencabut pisau perak itu dari dada Yuki, terus menyanyikan nada-nada tanpa kata itu, pikirannya menerawang.

Lantunan nada yang teruntai dari bibir porselennya berhenti saat ia merasakan gendang telinga sintetisnya menangkap gelombang yang paling ditakutinya selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

Suara mobil patroli polisi.

Sakura mencabut pisaunya dari tubuh Yuki dan meninggalkan sehelai kelopak bunga sakura di sana—seperti kebiasaannya. Alih-alih cepat-cepat menghilang dari tempat itu, ia memilih untuk mendekati pintu depan dan mencari tahu siapa yang selama ini melaporkan tindakan-tindakan dan pola pergerakannya pada polisi. _Orang yang melaporkan tindakannya pasti akan datang ke tempatnya berada—setidaknya suatu saat nanti_.

Ketika ia mencapai ruang depan Café Salamander, ia merasakan suatu debaran yang terasa menusuk. Seolah-olah ia akan segera merobek selubung yang bernama 'kenyataan'. Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa rasanya...

Sebelah tangan porselen Sakura yang tidak menggenggam pisau menyentuh tepian tirai yang berwarna kemerahan. Perlahan, ia hendak menyingkap tirai itu, namun niat itu diurungkannya. Lebih baik ia melihat sendiri si pelapor—bila ia ada saat ini—di depan matanya sehingga ia tidak akan berasumsi bahwa ia salah melihat. Jadi, ia membuka gerendel pintu cafe.

—dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang merontokkan seluruh kepercayaannya.

**Tring!**

Pisau yang digenggamnya tanpa sadar terjatuh searah dengan gaya gravitasi, membentur permukaan lantai di bawahnya.

Sasuke tampak sedang berbicara di tengah-tengah beberapa orang polisi berseragam khusus.

Sinar pada mata emerald-nya langsung meredup.

_Tuannya._

_Orang yang ia percayai._

**_Berkhianat._**

Sakura segera membuang muka ketika mata emerald-nya nyaris bertatapan dengan mata onyx Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya sambil berkata-kata dengan polisi-polisi itu.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan?" Terdengar suara getas Sasuke. "Adikku ini sering sekali berkeliaran sehingga kerap kali hilang dan ditemukan di tempat-tempat aneh seperti ini di London."

"Yang benar saja," suara polisi itu terdengar tidak percaya—ia mengerutkan keningnya, "berkeliaran di lokasi pembunuhan?"

"Haha." Tawa Sasuke terdengar hambar dan dipaksakan—kentara sekali sedang berpura-pura. "_Yeah_. Nah," —ia meraup tubuh mungil boneka porselen berambut _pink_ mengikal itu, kemudian memosisikan tubuh itu dengan nyaman di atas gendongannya— "kami permisi, _Sir_..."

Sasuke menggerakkan kedua kakinya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang dinaungi sirene mobil patroli polisi itu. Bersama dengan perasaan sang boneka yang tercabik-cabik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I try to believe._

**_I u_****_sed to try..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura ketika mereka berdua telah berada di dalam rumah. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Kakashi sehingga mereka berdua bisa lepas dari kepungan-kepungan mobil patroli itu. Yang pasti, Kakashi menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Swedia—kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti Sakura—sebelum menyuruh anak buahnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Bagian dalam rumah terasa hangat. Sasuke telah menyalakan perapian meski ini adalah akhir musim panas. _Seharusnya_ terasa hangat, tetapi entah mengapa, semua terasa dingin bagi boneka porselen itu.

Kedua emerald itu tertutup oleh tabir tipis—Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha meredam air mata yang nyaris keluar. Bagian rongga dada porselennya terasa tertusuk-tusuk. Dalam tujuh tahun eksistensinya, baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan menyakitkan seperti ini.

_Perasaan dikhianati._

Ternyata Ino benar.

Sasuke-lah yang melaporkan semua tindakannya. Ternyata Sasuke adalah seorang bajingan.

Atmosfir London terasa sepi di telinga Sakura. Tanpa erangan-erangan kesakitan. Tanpa gelombang menjerit dari mobil patroli polisi.

Yang ada hanya mereka berdua—sang majikan dan boneka—dalam keheningan-keheningan yang mendalam di bawah pancaran sinar keemasan dari matahari fajar yang mulai menyingsing. Dalam sakit hati yang kian menusuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good night and have a nice death..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

~To Be Continued~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gott, nu takt att sätta i rörelse det värv = Well, now it's time to start the mission

**CHAPTER 10 EDITED! *nari-nari girang***

**Maaf kalau para readers kurang puas dengan gore chap ini =w= Karena saya sedang bahagia, sulit rasanya menciptakan aura membunuh~**

**Haaahhhh, maaf sekali update-an sebelumnya membingungkan. Saya mengeditnya bukan di bagian gore, tapi di bagian konflik. KakaSasuSaku-nya saya hilangkan, dan saya ganti menjadi SasuSaku saja. Maaf =w=**

**Special thanks to:**

**yuuna hihara / Vanie [yang review double chap 8-9] / Kuroi Kazehaya / harunaru chan muach [lama tidak melihat dirimu, ke mana aja?] / Kira Desuke / Peaphro / Chandii Applesnow / Akabara Hikari / Kaze or wind / aya-na rifa'i / Kirei no Misaki / Karerurippe / Rievectha Herbst / Miyuki Izumi [yang review langsung dari chap 1-9] / Momoka Sha / 4ntk4-ch4n / Kagurazaka Suzuran / Deidei Rinnepero / miyu69 'Zzz / Shiori Yoshimitsu / Kirara Yuukansa / popoChi-moChi / Kuroichibineko / kafuyamei vanessa-hime / Kazuma big tomat / Murasaki Sakura**

**dan silent readers semuanya.**

**Juga Tyaz-san yang nge-like link CB di fb XD *big hug***

**Btw, aku mau jawab beberapa FAQ~**

**Q1: Apa Cyan ga merinding pas nulis gore gitu?**

**C [Cyan]—eh, SAIGA! [S]: Ga tuh ^w^ *watados* Malah Saiga sering ngerasa garing sendiri sama gore ketikan Saiga. Sebenernyaaaaa apa sih yang bikin kalian merinding baca CB? *balik nanya* Perasaan gore-nya belum 'tangguh' DX**

**Q2: Sasuke yang ngelaporin Sakura ke polisi kan?**

**S: Nggggg... *bengong* MAS! *geplak sasu* KENAPA SAKURA DILAPORIN?**

**Sasuke [Sa]: Lah, yang bikin skenario siapa ya? *sweatdrop***

**S: *watados***

**Q3: Kenapa chapter-chapter di CB pendek-pendek?**

**S: Aduh! Maaf ya kalo yang ngerasa chapter-chapter di CB pendek-pendek DX Sebenernya aku sengaja supaya nambah rasa 'penasaran' gitu~ Maaf kalo jadi disangkanya aku males ngetik =3=**

**Q4: mysticahime itu kelas berapa?**

**S: =A= aku malu pamer umur~ *ditimpuk***

**Q5: mysticahime itu cewek ato cowok?**

**S: *bunuh diri* Ahh~ *bangun bentar dari kubur* biarlah tetap menjadi misteri. *tepok pundak yang nanya* *masuk ke kubur lagi***

**Btw, sepertinya aku mau ganti nama [lagi] buat cerita gore. mysticasaiga berubah menjadi mysticaouji! XD jadi, 'hime' buat light fic, 'ouji' buat dark fic~ jadi ingat-ingat yak, SAYA COWOK! [di gore]**

**Nnngggghhhh... A/N abal yang berkepanjangan ini sebaiknya disudahi saja =w=**

**Dan, berhubung chap lalu sedikit sekali pe-review-nya, aku teriakin keras-keras yaa: REVIEW PLIS!**

***pasang muka sok imut***

**P.S: Suspense Day akan dimulai tanggal 13 November 2010! Pada hari itu, semua author pecinta gore diharapkan menge-post 1 judul fic gore~ Dan hari itu juga Cherry Blossom tamat XD info lebih lanjut hub saya ato De-chan~ [PM kalo mau minta nomer hp]**


	11. Season 2: Chapter 5

**Cerita sebelumnya...**

**Ternyata Ino benar.**

**Sasuke-lah yang melaporkan semua tindakannya. Ternyata Sasuke adalah seorang bajingan.**

**Atmosfir London terasa sepi di telinga Sakura. Tanpa erangan-erangan kesakitan. Tanpa gelombang menjerit dari mobil patroli polisi.**

**Yang ada hanya mereka berdua—sang majikan dan boneka—dalam keheningan-keheningan yang mendalam di bawah pancaran sinar keemasan dari matahari fajar yang mulai menyingsing. Dalam sakit hati yang kian menusuk.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, tuan..."

Sakura melangkah ke arah tangga yang berada di sudut ruangan, naik ke salah satu anak tangga. Tak sedikitpun ia mau memandang Sasuke.

"Tunggu." Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan porselen itu, membuat sang boneka menolehkan kepalanya. Dan emerald itu bertatapan dengan onyx. Dingin. Getas. Dan terluka. Sakura memindahkan pijakan kakinya ke anak tangga yang setingkat lebih atas.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," gumam suara bening itu. "Tidak ada."

Boneka berambut _sugarplum_ itu berhasil melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan Sasuke, kemudian melanjutkan langkah-langkahnya ke atas loteng. Terdengar bunyi klap pelan saat pintu di ujung tangga loteng menutup.

Pria berambut biru tua itu menghela nafas pelan. Putus asa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

**-season 2-**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticasaiga™**

**© 2010 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Rude words**

**Skipped timeline**

**Bit OOC**

**Hard violence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Need No Flame Reviews-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cherry Blossom menghilang.

Enam malam dilalui tanpa erangan kesakitan, jeritan yang menyayat hati, suara senjata yang berkontak dengan tubuh manusia, percikan darah, maupun sirene mobil polisi. Sakura benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak. Semenjak ia menutup pintu loteng setelah bersikap dingin pada Sasuke, pria itu tidak dapat menemukan boneka kesayangannya itu.

_Ia telah pergi_.

Bunyi gesekan kertas membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya tatkala tanpa sadar ia membalikkan halaman buku karya Hiruzen Sarutobi si pemikir ulung dengan terlalu keras sehingga lembaran itu sedikit terkoyak pada bagian ujungnya. Telah berapa lama ia membaca halaman yang sama—kalimat yang sama—hingga tanpa disadarinya tangan kanannya membalikkan halaman buku itu dengan sedikit kesadaran?

Sangat bukan Sasuke.

Entahlah. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Rasanya sulit sekali berkonsentrasi. Huruf-huruf yang dibacanya pada buku itu seolah kabur semua. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membaca kalimat pendek yang sederhana, mencerna artinya. Yang ada dalam bayangannya hanyalah wajah Sakura yang kecewa dan terluka. Sakura menganggapnya pengkhianat!

Menyerah, Sasuke mengatupkan kedua belah sampul keras bukunya, membentuk balok pejal berlapiskan kulit hitam dengan cetakan tinta emas, kemudian meletakkan buku itu di atas sekat rak. Pemuda berambut emo itu memutuskan untuk menyeduh kopi panas. Barangkali kafein dari secangkir panas macchiato dapat mengembalikan fokusnya.

Kedua kakinya membawanya menuju dapur. Gelap. Tangan kiri Sasuke meraba dinding di sebelah kiri pintu dapur, menyentuh tombol saklar yang segera membuat ruangan itu terang-benderang.

Dan ia tertegun di ambang pintu.

Dapur ini... dapur penuh kenangan...

Banyak sekali kenangan yang telah dilaluinya bersama Sakura dalam dapur ini.

Sarapan pagi dengan _toaster_ yang melontarkan roti panggang dengan sebelah sisi gosong. Bunyi mendesis pemanggangan saat ia menggoreng omelet dan bacon. Bunyi mesin gilingan kopi elektrik kesukaan Sakura. Pemanggang wafel dengan dua sisi. Sinar matahari yang keemasan menerobos melalui sela-sela partikel jendela. Kaki-kaki porselen yang terayun-ayun di atas kursi tinggi. Sakura...

Wajah Sakura yang tertawa untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu tujuh tahun ini...

Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

Banyak sekali kenangan akan boneka kesayangannya itu di sini. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk mengenyahkan kenangan-kenangan itu, maupun keinginan untuk menyimpan kenangan itu lebih lama. Entahlah, bagian rongga dadanya terasa perih dan berdenyut-denyut bila memikirkan Sakura...

Bunyi denting e-mail dari kamar kerjanya membuyarkan semua dunia imajiner Sasuke. _Permintaan_. Lelaki berambut raven biru tua itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan sigap menuju ruang kerjanya dan segera duduk di depan layar monitor komputernya. Keningnya berkernyit saat ia membaca subjek e-mail yang baru tiba di kotak masuknya.

"Dari... Danzou...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lyon, Kantor Pusat Interpol, 9.37 a.m**

Setelah peristiwa penyerangan seminggu sebelumnya, Kakashi menemui saudara angkat sekaligus atasannya di ruangan pribadinya. Pria berambut pirang keemasan dan bermarga Namikaze itu tengah menikmati alunan musik _blues_ ketika pria berambut sylvanite itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak ingat memintamu menghadapku, Kakashi." Kedua mata biru Minato bergeser, mndelik menatap Kakashi yang tengah duduk berselonjor di sofa hitam kilut memanjang dengan model _victorian_ kesayangannya. "Dan aku tidak pernah memintamu duduk di sana."

"Oh, _please_..." Kakashi mengerucutkan bibirnya di balik masker hitam ketat yang selalu menutupi setengah bagian dari wajahnya. "Tidakkah kau akan memberikan _standing ovation_ padaku?"

Kening Minato yang tertutupi poni pirang itu mengernyit. "_Standing ovation_... dalam hal apa?"

"Rencana kita." Wajah Kakashi tampak bersemangat. "Kolaborasi kita dan si penjahat kelas kakap di Eropa berhasil. Cherry Blossom dan tuannya berpisah. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk meringkus mereka berdua sekaligus. Menjebloskan mereka ke penjara khusus kriminal tingkat Y."

"Ah." Minato memiringkan kepalanya, bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis yang tampak tertarik. "Tak kusangka si Danzou itu bisa merancang rencana sebagus ini."

"Demi kebebasan? Semua orang akan berlaku demikian."

"Hmmm..." Minato menggumam setuju. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kesatuan kulit dan busa yang dirangkai mnjadi kursinya, kedua lengannya dilipat di atas kepala.

"Anda tidak berniat melepaskan penjahat yang satu itu, bukan?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada menyelidik. "Kutahu anda bukanlah tipe orang yang akan melepaskan ikan terbesar di lautan. Setelah menangkap Cherry Blossom dan tuannya, kau pun akan segera menyeret Danzou ke dalam lubang penjara yang paling menjijikan, bukan?"

Minato tertawa.

"Tebakanku tepat bukan, Tuan Namikaze?"

Tawa Minato berhenti dalam sekejap. Sorot matanya berubah serius saat ia berbicara. "Kita menukar kebebasannya dengan taktik curangnya untuk membekuk Cherry Blossom dan pemiliknya. Kita tahu bahwa Danzou adalah pemain trik yang handal, dan kita memanfaatkannya. Kebebasan seorang pimpinan maksiat ditukar dengan dua pembunuh paling diincar di seluruh dunia? Hahaha..." Tawa Minato terlepas lagi.

"..."

"Tentu saja ia tak akan mengira kita akan segera mencabut kebebasannya itu—bila perlu, mencabut nyawanya. Tentu saja ia tak akan tahu..."

"..."

"_We don't need to be honest to get a prey..._" kata pria pirang itu. "_A bit lie won't make things become __unnecessary__. The difference between truth and lie just as narrow as needle's point_..."

Kakashi hanya terdiam memandangi bosnya.

Minato menatap Kakashi dengan senyuman lebar. "Oh ya... mengenai penyadap di ruang 609 itu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelap. Mega yang menggelayut di atas kepalanya berwarna sehitam jelaga. Tidak ada sebutir kilau bintang pun malam ini, bahkan rembulan pun tampak tak bernyawa. Samar-samar hanya terdengar lolongan serigala nun jauh di sana.

Sasuke mengendap-endap mendekati bagian pinggir dari suatu bangunan. Bangunan itu menyerupai bangunan mediteranian yang sarat dengan tanaman-tanaman yang menghijau yang ditata dengan apik menyerupai sebuah taman yang artistik dan berkesan _au de natural _pada saat yang bersamaan. Hanya ada beberapa sudut yang tak kasat mata di dalam taman itu—di antaranya adalah sudut-sudut tersembunyi di balik pepohonan pakis. Dan di balik pepohonan itulah pria berambut emo itu menyembunyikan dirinya.

Sepasang mata onyx mengintai di balik helai-helai daun pakis yang terlihat menghitam di tengah redupnya malam. Tangan putih itu mengepal dan mengetuk bilah tipis kaca yang dijadikan jendela di sana.

"Danzou-sama..." Perlahan, Sasuke memanggil nama orang yang menjadi pelanggan setianya.

Sepi, suasana hening selama beberapa saat. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Pasti pria tua itu sudah tidur. Benar-benar merepotkan. Memanggil orang di tengah malam seperti ini, namun sang pemanggilnya malah terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak memanggil nama Danzou sekali lagi, pintu samping yang juga tertutupi oleh semak-semak pakis mengayun terbuka—pertanda bahwa Danzou memerintahkan Sasuke untuk masuk. Pria berambut raven itu mengerutkan keningnya dengan perasaan tidak suka, kemudian melangkah masuk.

Bunyi gemuruh diorama air terjun di tengah-tengah ruangan menyambut langkah-langkah Sasuke yang baru saja melewati ambang pintu. Sesaat setelah kedua kaki Sasuke melewati pintu, daun pintu tersebut mengayun dan tertutup secara otomatis.

"Hn, rumah yang bagus." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah, berusaha mencari sosok Danzou saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Uchiha..." Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu—sosok pria tua yang sedang menuruni tangga besar yang menjulang di balik diorama air terjun yang sedang dikaguminya. Danzou, orang yang selalu memesan jasa Cherry Blossom untuk menghancurkan musuh-musuhnya. "Aku senang sekali kau menyukai... rumah peristirahatanku..."

Kening Sasuke semakin mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Danzou.

"Pada akhirnya kita bisa bertemu..." Danzou merendahkan suaranya, "... _my dearest Cherry Blossom_..."

"Hn." Kepala pria itu beralih ke arah sofa di sudut ruangan. "Boleh aku duduk?"

Seringai aneh muncul di wajah Danzou yang keriput, membuat matanya yang sipit nyaris menghilang dalam sebentuk garis.

"Menurutku, kau tidak perlu duduk di sofa itu,"—seringaiannya bertambah lebar—"karena..." **Ctek! **Danzou menjentikkan jarinya. "Para _tamu_mu sudah menunggu sedari tadi."

Pada detik yang bersamaan dengan suara jentikan jari Danzou terdengar, kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke terborgol oleh belenggu besi disusul bunyi denting nyaring logam yang beradu. Sesuatu yang keras ditekankan dengan kuat ke pelipis Sasuke, dan Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia sedang dikepung oleh sekitar belasan orang, dan semuanya berseragam khusus satuan polisi Inggris.

Ia terjebak!

Sasuke berusaha berontak dari kepungan mendadak itu. Sial! Mengapa ia tidak menyadari kehadiran polisi sebelumnya? Bukankah biasanya ia sangat waspada? Kenapa?

"Kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi, _Sir_..." Danzou meninggalkan ruangan itu. "_Good night and have a nice trap_..."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

Sialan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lyon, Paris**

Kakashi berjalan dalam diam. Satu-satunya suara yang berada di sekitarnya adalah bunyi tok-tok dari sol sepatu yang sedang dikenakannya ketika membentur permukaan marmer. Tangan kanannya membentang, jemari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya melekuk sedemikian rupa hingga mengapit ujung dagunya—tipikal seorang Hatake Kakashi berpikir. Pria berambut perak itu membiarkan langkah-langkah kakinya tak tentu arah, membawanya ke sembarang tempat tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Pikirannya mengawang-awang, mengingat laporan Danzou beberapa menit yang lalu.

_Pemilik Cherry Blossom telah berada dalam kuasa polisi Inggris saat ini._

Hal itu membuat pikirannya lega. Bagaimana tidak? Salah satu personil dari duo pembunuh bayaran paling berbahaya di dunia telah diamankan. Tentu hal ini akan mengurangi angka kriminalitas di seluruh dunia—terutama di Inggris—dengan telak. Tak salah Minato 'menggunakan' Danzou untuk membekuk mereka alih-alih menjebloskan pria paro baya itu ke penjara. Bosnya yang satu itu memang memiliki otak brilian.

Tanpa sengaja matanya bersibobrok pada sosok yang sedari tadi mengawasinya.

"Kau..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"_Kau pasti sama sekali tidak menduganya, bukan?"_

_Pandangan mata onyx itu menerawang. Tatapannya kosong. Kedua lengan sang empunya mata terkulai lemas di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Lututnya yang tertekuk tampak tak bertenaga. Kehidupan seolah-olah sirna dari tubuhnya. Raga tanpa jiwa._

"_Hn."_

"_Kau sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa _**aku**___yang mengadukanmu, bukan?"_

"_Hn."_

"_..."_

"_Hn."_

"_..."_

_Senyap untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya tak berkata-kata selama beberapa lama. Sang pemilik mata onyx itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding kelabu yang menjadi latar belakangnya selama bermenit-menit terakhir. Onyx hitam itu menerawang, memandang lunar yang mulai berpendaran samar di balik gumpalan awan kehitaman._

"_Baka."_

"_Hn."_

"_Kau adalah anak muda yang bodoh, membiarkan dirimu terselubung kejahatan. Darah. Pembunuhan. Pencabutan nyawa. Kesakitan. Kebencian."_

"_Hn."_

"_Apa kau tidak ingin merubah haluanmu?"_

"_..."_

"_Jawab aku."_

_Kini onyx itu beralih, menatap sang lawan bicara yang mengharapkan respons lebih darinya. Sinarnya menusuk, seolah ingin memusnahkan lawan bicaranya detik itu juga._

"_Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada dirimu yang memanfaatkan orang, kemudian menjebloskan orang itu demi kebebasan dirinya?"_

"_..."_

"_Merusak kehidupanku."_

"_..."_

"_Bersikap inosen dan berpura-pura menjadi temanku."_

"_..."_

"_Semua masa lalumu dan kakekku tercatat dalam sebuah buku karangan Hiruzen, kau tahu? Buku terakhirnya, yang sedang ia tulis saat __**kau perintahkan aku untuk membunuhnya**__."_

"_..."_

"_Menghancurkan harmoni antara diriku dan partnerku."_

"_..."_

"_Baguskah itu, Danzou?"_

"_..."_

"_Katakan, sudah berapa lama kau merencanakan ini semua?"_

"_..."_

"_Selama tujuh tahun inikah?"_

"_..."_

"_Jawab aku, KEPARAT!"_

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kabar itu tersiar dengan luas, bahwa Cherry Blossom dikatakan tidak akan beroperasi lagi selamanya. Jasa penjemputan nyawa oleh boneka porselen diyakini musnah di seluruh dunia—dengan menghilangnya Cherry Blossom, ditangkapnya pemilik Cherry Blossom, hancurnya Sunshine, dan tidak ditemukannya pemilik Sunshine. Sebagian besar dari penduduk Inggris menghembuskan nafas dengan lega—gembira karena lepas dari teror yang biasanya menghantui para pengusaha besar atau orang-orang terkemuka di sana, namun sebagian kecil lagi merasakan ketakutan luar biasa, terutama orang-orang yang masih mengharapkan keberadaan Cherry Blossom. Salah satunya adalah Sasori.

Pria berambut crimson itu berulang kali memindah-mindahkan saluran televisinya untuk mendapatkan kabar mengenai pelanggan setianya—Uchiha Sasuke—dan boneka buatannya—Cherry Blossom alias Sakura. Mengenai Sunshine, pria berwajah _baby face _itu sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Bila Karin mau, wanita itu bisa membawa Sunshine kembali kepadanya untuk direparasi, atau bahkan dimodifikasi supaya kemampuan membunuhnya lebih sempurna.

Hanya satu kekhawatirannya saat ini: di manakah Cherry Blossom?

Belum sempat pikirannya berkecamuk lebih dalam lagi, telinganya menangkap gelombang suara ketukan pada kaca jendelanya. Segera, pria yang sehari-harinya dihabiskan di depan perapian untuk menciptakan boneka-boneka hidup itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan ayunan tergesa-gesa, mendekati jendela. Betapa terkejutnya Sasori saat menemukan sosok itu di balik jendela.

Sakura.

Lengan Sasori bergegas menarik gerendel pintu, mengizinkan boneka itu masuk ke dalam tokonya. Didudukkannya boneka porselen itu pada sebuah kursi kayu yang nyaris lapuk, namun masih sanggup menampung beban di bawah enam puluh pon.

Lama keduanya terdiam. Sasori menghidangkan teh dengan aroma mawar untuk Sakura, namun boneka berambut _bubble gum_ itu tidak menyentuhnya sedikit pun.

"Ada apa?" Suara Sasori yang hangat memecah kebisuan di antara mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya, sepasang emerald yang tampak meredup itu melebar, sedikit menampakkan secercah cahaya.

"..." Namun bibir porselennya masih terlalu kelu untuk berbicara.

"Ceritakanlah kepadaku." Sasori mengusap pipi porselen Sakura yang dingin dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu?"

Sepasang bibir itu bergetar. Ketakutan yang nyata terasa menguar dari sekeliling sang empunya.

Sakura ketakutan.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil boneka itu dengan sepasang lengan miliknya, Sasori membungkukkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh porselen Sakura, bersikap seolah akan melindunginya. Pemuda bermata hazel itu menempelkan keningnya pada bagian ubun-ubun Sakura yang tertutup helai-helai rambut merah jambu.

Dan Sakura, menangis tanpa suara—untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia diciptakan menjadi boneka.

Dan Sasori tahu, bahwa Sakura bukanlah sekadar boneka porselen biasa.

Dan Sasuke, bukanlah sekadar seorang 'tuan' bagi Sakura. Melainkan seseorang yang sangat penting. Seseorang yang berharga baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I used to believe him_

_I __**refused**__ to try believing him_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jadi begitu..."_

"_..."_

"_Aku mengerti sekali bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini—perasaan __**dikhianati**_**. **Well,_ walau bagaimanapun juga ini pertama kalinya aku menemukan boneka yang bisa merasakan perasaan manusia—"_

"_Tutup mulutmu."_

"Well_, oke. Maaf. Hmmm. Dikhianati. Aku yakin, kau menghapus kebaikan-kebaikannya seratus persen dari otakmu, bukan?"_

"_..."_

"_Dan kau ingin membencinya seumur hidup."_

"_..."_

"_Hei..."_

"_Hmm...?"_

"_Apakah kau mempercayainya?"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_**Pernah.**__ Dan aku berhenti mempercayainya."_

"_Mengapa?"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Karena ia menjebakku."_

"_Kau salah..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tertegun mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sasori. Salah? Apa yang pria itu maksud dengan 'salah'? Salah karena ia membenci Sasuke?—yang menurutnya adalah suatu hal yang wajar mengingat bahwa Sasuke-lah yang mengadukannya ke polisi.

"Apa yang salah?" tanya Sakura. Nada pahit tersirat jelas dalam suaranya. Luka itu kembali robek.

"Ia..." Sasori terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "... bukan ia yang menjebakmu."

"Lalu, siapa?" pekik Sakura sambil menendang-nendang udara kosong di hadapannya. "Siapa lagi yang tahu pergerakanku? Sunshine—Ino—bilang, ia dan pemiliknya—Karin—tidak mungkin melakukannya karena mereka tidak ingin membahayakan diri mereka juga. Lalu, **siapa lagi yang tahu lokasi dan waktu aku melakukan pembunuhan selain Uchiha Sasuke?**"

"Tidak ada." Sakura menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya, kemudia melipat kedua lengan porselennya dengan gusar di depan dada. Boneka itu menunggu reaksi Sasori atau apapun. Entahlah. Ekspresi kaku terpatri di wajahnya, sulit menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Lama, baru Sasori menjawab.

"Ada."

Pernyataan yang membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua kelopak matanya melebar, menampilkan kilauan emerald yang sudah berhari-hari terkubur di balik palung kesedihan itu. Ia menyambar bagian depan kemeja Sasori dengan cepat.

"Siapa?" tuntutnya. "Adakah orang lain yang mengetahui... itu?"

Pria berambut crimson itu mengangguk.

"**Danzou.**"

Boneka itu terkesiap. Ia melompat turun dari kursi lapuk yang didudukinya, kemudian melangkah mondar-mandir di atas lantai kayu dengan sebelah tangan menepuk-nepuk keningnya, seolah melupakan sesuatu, kemudian mengingatnya lagi dengan jelas.

"Waktu... ahh... ya... dia selalu... oh..." gumam Sakura tidak jelas. Sepertinya kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ yang semula berantakan di dalam otaknya kini bersatu padu membentuk rangkaian gambar yang sempurna.

Teka-teki telah terpecahkan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sasori, aku..."_

"_..."_

"_**Aku mempercayai Uchiha Sasuke.**__"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin cepat. Menyusuri jalan setapak, menembus semak-semak.

**Tap tap tap**

Menembus rinai air hujan yang mendadak tumpah ruah di atas permukaan bumi. Tipikal cuaca akhir musim panas yang menuju musim gugur.

**Tap tap tap**

Pandangan matanya awas. Ia sudah bertekad bahwa dirinya tidak akan terkecoh lagi. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak mau dilecehkan untuk kesekian kalinya. Tidak. Ia bukanlah boneka bodoh yang dapat ditipu semudah itu. Ia adalah Cherry Blossom, boneka pembunuh nomor satu di seluruh dunia.

**Tap tap tap**

Langkah-langkah itu berhenti tepat di hadapan gerbang tinggi yang melindungi pemukiman targetnya: Danzou. Ya, meski tak pernah mengentahui secara detail, namun Sakura sering sekali mendengar perkataan orang-orang yang ditemuinya di kota mengenai kediaman pria lanjut usia yang buruk santun itu. Dan, inilah. Kastil yang dihuni oleh pria jahat bernama Danzou itu. Pria yang telah merusak hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"DANZOOOOOUUUU...!" Sakura menjerit sekuat tenaga. Suaranya yang biasanya melengking itu kini tampak sarat oleh kemarahan dan kebencian. Seolah-olah jeritan itu adalah awal dari permainan nyawa ini.

Drama pembunuhan babak akhir akan segera dimulai!

Sakura mengamati pagar tinggi itu selama beberapa saat sebelum menerobos masuk. Tampak aliran arus listrik berwarna biru hologram mengalir di setiap bilah-bilah logamnya. Begitu, ternyata Danzou telah mengetahui bahwa suatu saat Cherry Blossom akan mendatanginya untuk menghabisi nyawanya. Benar-benar orang yang picik. Berarti... sudah berapa lama ia merencanakan semua ini?

Manusia lemah pada listrik, terutama saat hujan deras mengguyur bumi, karena listrik akan terhantar dengan baik bila air menjadi media rambatnya. Tetapi, Sakura bukanlah manusia. Ia hanyalah boneka yang kini diresapi perasaan-perasaan dan emosi manusia, jadi, gerbang yang dialiri listrik bukanlah hambatan baginya.

Ia memanjat pagar itu.

Menit-menit berlalu hingga akhirnya ia dapat mendaratkan kedua kakinya yang bersepatu lolita ke atas pekarangan rumah Danzou yang terguyur air hujan. Benar, Danzou adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa dianggap enteng dalam hal merusak hubungan orang, namun, untuk menaklukkan sebuah boneka terkuat di dunia, ia tidak akan pernah sanggup.

"DANZOOOOOUUUU...!" Sekali lagi Sakura menjerit memanggil nama Danzou dengan penuh kemarahan saat kedua kakinya berada di luar beranda Danzou. Jeritan yang dibalas dengan bunyi guntur yang menggelegar di tengah hujan yang kian menderas.

"Ada apa, _my Cherry_?" suara Danzou yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu membuat Sakura terkaget-kaget, namun boneka itu masih bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Kau... kau...," kedua tangan Sakura mengepal, erat dan gemetar penuh dengan kemarahan, "KAU!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura segera menerjang Danzou hingga pria itu terjengkang ke belakang, masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tidak memberikan Danzou sedetik pun untuk membela diri—Sakura langsung membabi buta menyerang Danzou dengan kepalan tinju porselennya, menghantam ruas-ruas hidung Danzou.

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

"Aaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh..."

Bunyi keretek tulang-tulang yang retak berbaur dengan erangan kesakitan Danzou, disusul oleh percikan-percikan darah yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Sakura terus memukuli wajahnya hingga Danzou nyaris tak bisa bernafas saat hidungnya benar-benar patah.

**Zleb! Zleb!**

Kini ganti pisaunya yang bermain-main dengan tubuh Danzou. Benda logam itu berkali-kali menusuk kulit dan daging lengan Danzou, bahkan hingga menembus tulang-tulang hastanya.

"Aaaaakhhhh...! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekik Danzou sambil terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kejaran pisau Sakura.

Boneka itu terdiam, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan kembali menerjang Danzou dengan ganas, laksana singa betina yang kelaparan. Tubuh Danzou terlempar ke atas kursi.

"Ini untuk bajingan yang telah bersikap munafik di depanku dan Sasuke!"

Sakura mengangkat tubuh Danzou dari kursi dan melemparkannya ke dinding.

**BRAK!**

Terdengar bunyi berderak keras saat Danzou menabrak permukaan dinding.

"Arrrggghhhh..." Pria separuh baya itu berusaha bangkit dengan anggota tubuh bergetar. Rasa sakit dan nyut-nyutan berkumandang di seluruh tubuhnya. Apakah boneka itu telah mengetahui segalanya?

"_Morte_..."

Danzou mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Sakura yang beraada dekat sekali dengan telingannya.

Di hadapannya, berdiri pembunuh paling ganas yang pernah ada.

Cherry Blossom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Blurth, flurt, windoobi... Blurth, flurt, windoobi..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke menyenandungkan lagu-lagu bernada asing. Lagu dengan irama aneh yang bila dinyanyikan samar-samar akan menimbulkan suasana mencekam di sekelilingnya. Sipir berseragam khusus yang menunggui sel Sasuke menatap pria itu dengan tatapan curiga. Lewat kacamata tipisnya yang berbingkai lingkaran, ia menatap pria berambut raven biru tua itu. Pandangan matanya menyipit hingga matanya hanya tinggal segaris.

"Blurth, flurt, windoobi... Blurth, flurt, windoobi..."

Sasuke duduk dengan posisi kaki terlipat dengan sudut yang tidak siku-siku. Kedua lengan kekarnya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Kepalanya menengadah ke arah langit-langit dengan mata onyx miliknya menatap nanar dengan pandangan menerawang. Bibir tipisnya yang biasa tersenyum sinis hanya bergerak-gerak samar menyenandungkan kata-kata bermelodi aneh itu.

"Blurth, flurt, windoobi... Blurth, flurt, windoobi..."

"Hei." Sipir yang sedari tadi mengawasinya bergerak mendekati sel yang mengurung Sasuke di dalamnya. Sorot matanya tampak sangat waspada. Namun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Blurth, flurt, windoobi... Blurth, flurt, windoobi..."

"Mengapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu terus-menerus?" tanya sipir itu sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot hingga ke bagian tengah hidung dengan jari telunjuk.

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Lelaki berambut biru tua itu hanya terus-menerus bernyanyi dengan suara yang terasa hampa—membuat sang penjaga mengernyitkan kening. Benarkah itu suara Uchiha Sasuke? Suara yang... tidak berjiwa itu? Inikah suara pembunuh terkenal itu?

"Tidak apa-apa bila kau tidak mau menjawab," gumam sipir itu pelan. "Tapi kuharap kau tidak berniat bunuh diri sebelum tanggal eksekusi dilaksanakan, heh."

Sipir berambut kelabu itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berada dalam posisi yang sama semenjak berhari-hari yang lalu. Suara langkah-langkah pria berkacamata itu samar-samar menghilang di tengah kesenyapan malam. Setelah yakin sipir yang menjaga daerah tawanannya itu sudah menghilang, Sasuke kembali menyanyikan nada-nada tanpa jiwa itu dengan suara rendah yang tidak bergairah.

"Blurth, flurt, windoobi... Blurth, flurt, windoobi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAAAKKK!**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, tubuh renta Danzou menabrak dinding putih yang mendominasi sebagian besar lekuk rumah bergaya _mediteranian_ miliknya. Bercak-bercak darah sudah tersebar di mana-mana. Bibir Danzou tak putus-putusnya mengeluarkan teriakan demi teriakan yang sarat akan rasa sakit.

"Uwaaaaaagggghhhh...!" Pria itu meringis saat Sakura menancapkan pisaunya berkali-kali pada kedua pergelangan kakinya hingga kedua kakinya nyaris putus.

Tak sampai di situ saja, Sakura mengambil kursi kayu berukir artistik yang berada di hadapan meja besar yang diyakininya sebagai meja makan, kemudian memukulkannya berkali-kali ke tubuh Danzou, terutama pada bagian kepala.

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

"Aaaaaaaakkkkhhhh...! Hen-HENTIKAAAANNN!" Danzou berusaha mengelak dari pukulan Sakura yang bertubi-tubi, namun usahanya sama sekali tidak membantu. Lebam-lebam mengerikan berwarna keunguan nampak pada wajah dan bagian-bagian tubuh Danzou yang terbuka. Darah mulai bermuncratan dari bagian dalam mulutnya, begitu pula lengan dan bagian dadanya yang mulai dilumuri oleh likuid merah berbau garam itu.

"Pengkhianat!" maki Sakura kalap. "Mati saja kau!"

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

"Che-Cherry Blossom! Kubilang hen—AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH...!" Danzou kembali berteriak keras saat Sakura memukuli bagian perutnya. Tulang-tulang rusuk bawahnya serasa remuk. Bahkan rasanya tulang-belulang yang menyusun area tulang panggul dan tulang pinggangnya bisa dikatakan mengalami fraktur yang sangat parah. Darah kembali mengalir keluar dari area perutnya—cairan kental beraroma anyir itu merembes menembus setelan putih gading yang sedang dikenakan Danzou. Setelan itu telah robek-robek sedemikian rupa, terutama setelah dicabik-cabik dengan ganas oleh pisau Sakura.

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Berkali-kali pipi Danzou dihajar oleh kursi kayu yang mulai rusak itu.

"Arrrrrghhh..." Suara Danzou mulai melemah, pertanda bahwa energinya sudah nyaris terkuras habis akibat menahan rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi. Pria tua yang matanya sipit itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa boneka porselen mungil yang kerap kali ia minta bantuannya—walaupun hanya sandiwara belaka—bisa mengeluarkan tenaga sedahsyat ini.

**Bugh!**

Tulang pipi kanannya telah hancur, mengakibatkan setengah dari wajah Danzou tak berbentuk lagi. Sakura melemparkan kursi yang telah rusak itu ke belakang, menimbulkan bunyi 'brak' keras, sedetik kemudian boneka berambut _soft pink_ itu telah menggenggam pisaunya lagi. Dengan langkah tenang ia menghampiri Danzou yang kini duduk setengah bersandar pada permukaan tembok yang telah terciprati darah yang mulai mengering menjadi warna coklat tua.

"A-apa yang akan kau la—AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Danzou menjerit sekuat tenaga saat pisau Sakura menembus kornea mata kirinya. Pisau itu kembali ditarik, kemudian dihujamkan masuk secara paksa lagi. Ditarik, dihujamkan. Begitu, berkali-kali. Menghancurkan bola mata pria yang sudah setengah sadar itu. Darah kembali bermuncratan di mana-mana.

**Zleb! Zleb! Zleb!**

Bola mata kiri itu telah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang berceceran di atas lantai.

**Zleb! Zleb! Zleb!**

"UWAAAAAAAA...!"

Kini beralih ke dalam mulut. Mencincang lidahnya sedemikian rupa hingga Danzou tersedak oleh darahnya sendiri. Suaranya nyaris tidak bisa keluar lagi, kalaupun bisa, itu hanyalah berupa suara aneh yang terlampau rendah—nyaris merupakan bisikan. Bagian dalam langit-langit mulutnya terkoyak habis. Bahkan anak tekaknya terpotong dan pisau itu menembus bagian belakang lehernya.

**Zleb! Zleb! Zleb!**

Tidak ada yang bisa diteriakkan lagi oleh Danzou yang telah kehilangan lidahnya. Pria tua itu hanya bisa tersedak oleh darahnya berkali-kali—menelan butiran-butiran merah dengan rasa karat itu ke dalam organ pencernaannya, menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kata-kata yang nyaris tak tertangkap oleh gendang telinga.

**Tring...!**

Sakura melemparkan pisaunya ke belakang. Bunyi nyaring yang dihasilkan antara tumbukan logam dan lantai batu terdengar nyaring, menggema sampai ke segala arah. Tangan porselennya segera meraih kursi lainnya—yang wujudnya masih tampak bisa digunakan sebagai alat permainan—kemudian kembali berdiri menghadap Danzou.

Lewat sebelah matanya yang tersisa, Danzou menatap sosok pembunuh bayaran nomor satu itu—Cherry Blossom. Kelopak matanya menggeletar.

"Kau... sama... saja dengan... Uchiha... Sasuke... saat ia... merasakan... kehilangan... anggota keluarganya..." kata Danzou dengan suara yang terpatah-patah, membuat kelopak mata porselen Sakura melebar.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Sakura dengan nada sengit.

Seringai licik muncul di bibir Danzou yang telah berlumuran darah. Gemetar, pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang nyaris terlepas. "Uchiha Madara dan aku adalah saingan dalam dunia bisnis sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Setelah ia meninggal, aku memutuskan untuk menghancurkan keluarganya. Dan aku memutuskan untuk merancang skenario kehidupan yang mengerikan bagi Sasuke—yang merupakan cucu kesayangan Uchiha Madara."

"..."

"Ya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu..." Pandangan mata kanan Danzou menajam. "... dengan kedua tanganku, aku... **menghabisi seluruh keluarga Uchiha terkecuali Sasuke**."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh... tahun yang lalu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

... dengan tangannya itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

... tangan busuk itu! ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghabisi keluarga Uchiha...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KEPARAT KAU!" Sakura menjerit keras dan segera menghantamkan kursi yang dipegangnya berkali-kali ke atas tubuh Danzou.

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Kepala Danzou dihantam berkali-kali oleh tubuh kursi, namun pria itu tidak menjerit. Sudah tidak bisa menjerit, lebih tepatnya.

"Dan..." Nafas Danzou tersengal-sengal. "... aku juga... yang... menyebabkan... para Interpol bisa... menangkap... kalian..."

"...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

... kau...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

... kau tidak bersalah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MATI KAU, BAJINGAN!"

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Tengkorak kepala Danzou retak.

Sakura semakin kalap dan membabi buta mengayunkan kursi di tangannya.

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Darah kembali bermuncratan saat tengkorak Danzou remuk seutuhnya.

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Bola mata Danzou yang tersisa keluar dari rongga matanya, kemudian diinjak-injak oleh Sakura hingga menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil yang dilumuri cairan menjijikan. Terpecah-pecah ke segala arah.

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Tengkoraknya mulai terbuka, menampilkan permukaan kelabu dari otaknya yang berlipat-lipat. Otak yang menyusun kejahatan terselubung terhadap tuannya, Uchiha Sasuke, semenjak berdekade silam.

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

"Mati kau!"

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

"Mati saja!"

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Kepala itu pecah berserakan ke segala arah. Otak yang tadinya berada aman dalam tempurung tengkorak pun pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil menjijikan yang berceceran ke mana-mana.

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Ia menghancurkan kepala itu sampai habis—hingga yang tersisa pada bagian atas tubuhnya hanyalah leher dengan sisa-sisa material pembentuk kepala yang sudah tercabik-cabik.

**BUGH!**

Tulang-tulang leher itu patah dengan bunyi berderak yang mengerikan.

Sakura berhenti memukul. Ia melemparkan kursi yang juga hancur itu ke belakang, kemudian mengamati tubuh Danzou yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Memandangi kedua kakinya yang tercabik habis pada pergelangan kakinya. Pangkal paha dan perutnya yang dilumuri darah dan nyaris tak berbentuk karena tulang-tulangnya hancur. Kedua lengannya yang nyaris terpisah dengan tubuh. Leher yang digelayuti oleh serpihan-serpihan otot dan tulang dan segala materi penyusunnya sebelumnya. Dan, kepala yang dibencinya, yang berserakan di lantai dengan otak yang telah tersebar dengan cairan menjijikan mengelilinginya. Mata yang hancur...

"_Good night and have a nice death..._" Boneka itu berbalik. Rambut kembang gula ikalnya berayun seirama dengan gerakannya. "..._ traitor._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lain kali..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan pernah menjebak salah satu di antara Tuan Sasuke dan aku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karena..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Salah satu dari kami yang bebas akan melakukan apa saja untuk membebaskan rekan kami yang satunya lagi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melemparkan seuatu sebelum ia menghilang. Sesuatu yang melayang perlahan sebelum mendarat di hadapan mayat Danzou yang tampak mengerikan. Dengan gerakan secepat cahaya, boneka porselen mungil itu menghilang, bagaikan ditelan sinar temaram rembulan dan hembusan angin malam.

Sehelai kelopak bunga sakura mendarat di atas kedua kaki Danzou yang kaku.

_Cherry Blossom selesai beraksi._

"Sekarang waktunya menjemput tuanku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good night and have a nice death..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

~To Be Continued~

4,854 words sebelum A/N

Waw, sebuah rekor besar buat saya XD Sejauh ini, inilah chapter terpanjang dengan gore paling memuaskan buat saya XD [semoga memuaskan buat readers semua juga yaaaa~]

Chapter 11, satu chapter menjelang final chapter, yaitu chapter 12. Chapter ini banyak menggunakan kata-kata yang terbilang kasar untuk sebuah fanfic. Yeah, untuk menggambarkan kebencian Sakura pada Danzou memang tidak akan terasa bila menggunakan kata-kata lembut seperti biasa. Pada Sasuke saja Sakura bisa bersikap sarkastik, mengapa pada pengkhianat yang menghancurkan hidup tuannya Sakura harus menggunakan kata-kata halus? Yah, begitulah pemikiran saya XD

Oh ya, bersamaan dengan munculnya chapter 12 pada tanggal **13 November 2010**, saya juga menyatakan bahwa pada hari itu **SUSPENSE DAY** akan dibuka! Silakan mem-posting satu judul fanfic gore [boleh oneshot maupun multishot]. Diharapkan karya beride orisinil, tidak plagiat dari cerita-cerita manapun yaaa XD Yang sudah memposting fic gore pada tanggal 13, silakan PM saya ya~ ataupun kasih link di fb / twit saya~ Nanti saya RnR fic kalian, dalam versi login. Kenapa harus anonymus untuk gore? XD

Pada tanggal 13 juga, saya akan memposting 4 chapter: Cherry Blossom chapter 12, Side story Cherry Blossom 3, Side Story Cherry Blossom 4, dan sekuel Cherry Blossom [judul masih rahasia] XD Jangan lupa dibaca yaaa~

Ngomong-ngomong, saya keterima PMDK buat A&D XD Huwoooo, perjuangan saya menggambar selama 2 minggu terbayar sudah! Dan kebetulan saya memfoto gambar pensil yang saya buat. Ada yang mau ditag di fb? Silakan wall saya XD atau yang belum add, bisa add + message: anak FFN minta ditag gambar XD

Fb saya: **Ai Saiga Xue**

Kalau mau jujur, ya, sebenarnya saya sedang berada dalam super light mood—alias tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk mengetik gore x3 Euforia _trip to_ Bali bersama teman-teman SMA sangat membuat saya ingin cepat-cepat menamatkan Ultimo Ano du Melodioso, namun saya prioritaskan Cherry Blossom dulu. UGUTR, UadM dan cerita-cerita yang sudah lama hiatus [seperti Shot With My Rifle, Ai no Monogatari, Change X Change dll] akan dilanjutkan pelan-pelan bersamaan dengan sekuel Cherry Blossom XD

Btw, **special thanks for:**

**Kira Desuke / Rievectha Herbst gk login. Zzzz / Hiwatari Nana / Deidei Rinnepero / popoChi-moChi / yuuna hihara / Kuroi Kazehaya / Aurellia Uchiha / Queliet Kuro Shiroyama / Kowagane / Vanie / kafuyamei males login / Kuroichibineko / Karerurippe / Kaze or wind / ceruleanday / RainyGlassWorld / 4ntk4-ch4n / Haruchi Nigiyama / Uchiha Athena / Kirara Yuukansa / aya-na rifa'i / Putri Hinata Uzumaki / Murasaki Sakura / Shiori Yoshimitsu / Miyu males login / Rievectha Herbst / Andromeda no Rei**

Ahaha, maaf ngebacot panjaaaaaanngggg banget. Saya memang orang ceriwis yang ga bisa diem. Bayangin, gara-gara kebanyakan ngobrol di bis + hotel + pantai, SUARA SAYA HAMPIR HABIS. Astagaaaa, parah nian =='

Baiklah, sekian dulu. Sampai jumpa di chap 12.

JANGAN LUPA IKUTAN SUSPENSE DAY TANGGAL 13 NOVEMBER 2010!

**mysticahimesaigaouji a.k.a mysticahime**

p.s : adakah yang nge-vote Cherry Blossom untuk genre M-gore/bloody di IFA 2010?


	12. Season 2: Chapter 6

"_Now, it's time for me to collect my master..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Blurth, flurt, windoobi... Blurth, flurt, windoobi..."

Langkah-langkah yang dihasilkan oleh sepatu bersol khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh para pasukan bersenjata khusus terdengar mendekari sumber suara yang menyanyikan lagu tanpa jiwa itu. Yakushi Kabuto—sipir yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Uchiha Sasuke sang pembunuh buronan yang diincar oleh Interpol—mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengintip lewat jeruji yang dibingkai oleh persegi panjang dari kayu tebal di atas pintu. Matanya menyipit saat menatap sosok Sasuke yang masih berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, menyanyikan lagu yang sama. Tanpa jiwa. Tanpa emosi.

"Blurth, flurt, windoobi... Blurth, flurt, windoobi..."

"Masih menyanyikan lagu itu, heh?" tanya Kabuto dengan nada sinis, seolah-olah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke adalah lagu yang hina.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, tidak meneruskan nyanyiannya. Alih-alih melanjutkan menyanyi, pria bermodel rambut raven itu malah menatap Kabuto lurus-lurus dengan kedua mata onyx-nya yang kelam.

"Lagu itu..." Sasuke kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding kelabu kusam di balik ruang tawanannya, "... adalah lagu yang sering dinyanyikan oleh mendiang ibu dan kakak laki-lakiku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

**-season 2-**

"**It's a Final Countdown"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticasaiga™**

**© 2010 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Need No Flame Reviews-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lyon, Prancis**

Hanya ada sepuluh orang di dalam ruangan itu, termasuk Namikaze Minato—sang _President of Excecutive Committee_, Hatake Kakashi—salah satu _Vice President of Excecutive Committee_ yang juga merupakan tangan kanan Minato, dan Shizune—satu-satunya wanita dalam delegasi _Excecutive Committee_. Tujuh orang lainnya adalah Deidara, Hoshigaki Kisame, Zetsu, Shiranui Genma, Morino Ibiki, Yamanaka Inoichi, dan Kakuzu. Kisame adalah salah seorang dari tiga _vice president_, sama seperti Kakashi, sedangkan _vice president_ lainnya—Orochimaru—beserta dua orang anggota komite terkena serangan beberapa hari yang lalu, tepat di ruang 609.

Minato mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan—menatap satu-persatu wajah kaku para koleganya. Sejak kejadian di ruangan 609 yang diketahui oleh Kakashi dan Shizune beberapa hari yang lalu, suasana tidak nyaman terus bercokol di dalam atmosfer ruangan itu. Walaupun mereka telah berhasil membekuk Uchiha Sasuke—sang pengendali boneka porselen pembunuh Cherry Blossom, mereka tidak bisa menahan hawa mencekam yang tengah berputar-putar di sekeliling mereka.

Interpol tengah diincar.

"Dua kali ruang 609 dipasangi penyadap." Minato memulai rapat serius itu, menghapus semua kebisuan yang semula menggema di ruangan itu. "Yang pertama adalah saat kita akan memulai Operasi Docka dengan Stockholm sebagai kedoknya. Dan yang kedua adalah... dua minggu lalu, saat kita akan kembali menggelar pengejaran para boneka pembunuh itu."

Kebisuan masih tampak nyata di antara para anggota komite eksekutif Interpol. Wajah-wajah _stoic_ itu masih berada dalam tingkat emosi yang sama, datar dan tidak bergejolak.

"Dari dua peristiwa itu, aku dapat menyimpulkan." Suara Minato yang dalam kembali menyeruak di antara kebekuan itu. Sorot mata _sapphire_-nya tak dapat ditebak. "Bahwa pelaku dari kedua penyadapan itu adalah orang yang sama, karena ia sama-sama mengincar informasi mengenai operasi pemberantasan pembunuh yang menggunakan boneka porselen sebagai partnernya. Dan tentu saja orang itu sendiri adalah seorang pembunuh yang mempunyai partner sebuah boneka porselen..."

"Maksudmu," —Kakashi menyela— "Uchiha Sasuke?"

"_Standing ovation_." Minato bertepuk tangan. "_Bravo_, _my brother_. Ternyata kau bisa menebak alur pikiranku."

Raut-raut wajah di ruangan itu mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Ada ekspresi gelisah, gusar, kaget, marah, dan berbagai macam emosi yang teraduk menjadi air muka seseorang. Posisi duduk para delegasi pun berubah tanpa diminta.

"Si penyadap itu... Uchiha Sasuke, un?" Deidara menegakkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang sebagian tertutup oleh poni pirang panjang yang menjuntai menampilkan ekspresi kaget yang amat sangat. Tampaknya ia tidak percaya akan kenyataan yang didengarnya. "Bukankah... keluarga Uchiha sudah musnah sepuluh tahun yang lalu, un?"

Semua data-data mengenai penduduk sipil tercatat dengan rapi dalam _database_ Oracle terbesar di dunia milik Interpol, termasuk data hancurnya keluarga Uchiha sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu bahwa tidak semua keluarga Uchiha tewas saat itu—di antaranya Minato dan Kakashi. Namun mereka berdua menyimpan rapat-rapat kenyataan bahwa masih tersisa seorang Uchiha lagi di dunia ini guna menghindarkan bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu dari Danzou. Apa boleh buat, pria paro baya itu telah mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke, dan malah memanfaatkannya.

"Bukan musnah," ujar Minato sambil menatap tajam pada Deidara yang langsung berjengit. "Tapi seluruh keluarga Uchiha—terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke—dibantai oleh Danzou."

Terdengar dengungan gumaman-gumaman dari para delegasi. Masing-masing mulai membicarakan Danzou dalam versinya masing-masing. Kejadiannya sama persis seperti saat membicarakan re-Operasi Docka dua minggu yang lalu—saat membahas mengenai Cherry Blossom. Hanya saja, kali ini sang objek yang menjadi topik pembicaraan sudah almarhum, bukannya sebuah boneka porselen.

"_Hey..._" **Plok. Plok.** Minato bertepuk tangan beberapa kali, meminta semua peserta rapat kembali memusatkan perhatian pada topik pembicaraan—_intruder_ di ruang 609—dan bukannya pada Danzou.

Ruangan rapat kembali hening.

"Ehm..." Pria berambut pirang itu berdeham sebelum kembali berbicara. "Uchiha Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan info mengenai Operasi Docka II, namun info yang ia dapatkan tidaklah utuh. Kakashi berhasil menemukan alat penyadap _micro_ miliknya di awal penyadapan, sehingga ia tidak bisa mendengar secara lengkap mengenai re-Operasi Docka, sehingga pada akhirnya ia berhasil tertangkap."

"Dalam nama Dewa Jashin, segala yang jahat akan mendapatkan ganjaran serupa..." gumam Hidan sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dengan khusyuk.

Minato mendelik kepada bawahannya itu.

"Tentu saja Sasuke tahu bahwa ia gagal menyadap rapat re-Operasi Docka, karena itu ia bersiap untuk memasang penyadap ketiga. Sialnya, pada saat itu ia bertemu dengan Orochimaru dan dua delegasi lainnya yang kebetulan datang lebih awal ke ruangan itu..."

"—dan Sasuke langsung menyerang mereka bertiga hingga luka-luka parah?" tanya Shizune ngeri sambil menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tepat." Minato mengangguk. "Dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga sekarat di ruangan ini. Tepat saat kau dan Kakashi akan masuk."

"Tanpa pendingin ruangan." Zetsu yang sedari tadi terdiam ikut menyumbang suara.

"Mengirit tagihan listrik bagi Interpol," celetuk Kakuzu.

Lagi-lagi Minato melemparkan _deathglare_, membuat Kakuzu terdiam.

"_Sir_..." Suara bass Kakashi menyela _deathglare_ Minato, membuat saudara angkatnya itu berpaling ke arahnya.

"Katakan saja," balas Minato, kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki.

"Sasuke bukan datang hanya sekali setelah kasus penyadapan itu." Kakashi mengacungkan dua buah jarinya. "Ia datang dua kali."

"APA?"

Dalam sekejap, ruangan itu kembali dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan penasaran dari para anggota _Excecutive Committee_. Bak wartawan yang haus akan berita, mereka semua mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlintas dalam benak mereka. Hanya Minato—sang pemimpin—yang dengan santai mengamati mereka semua melalui mata _sapphire_-nya yang berkilau. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman aneh. Jenis senyuman yang tidak menggambarkan suasana hati si penyungging senyum itu sendiri.

"Yang pertama adalah saat ia menyamar menjadi _cleaning service_, ia menyapaku." Kakashi menurunkan salah satu jarinya. "Dan yang kedua, saat ia membuat tiga rekan kita berakhir di ruang ICU khusus."

"Ah..." Minato sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Eksekusi akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi—eksekusi Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah kita perlu memindahkannya ke Lyon?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu, tentu saja. Karena semua orang tahu, bahwa eksekusi sang pencabut nyawa di Inggris harus dilakukan di Inggris sendiri, agar para penduduk Britain tahu bahwa salah satu di antara mereka adalah psikopat keji yang berotak jenius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hate being entrust you, master...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah demi langkah terus terdengar berderap. Seirama. Tidak berkesan terburu-buru, namun jelas ada yang dikejar olehnya. Rintik hujan yang menari di sekitarnya tak ia hiraukan. Hanya ada satu yang terpatri di otak buatannya: selamatkan Sasuke.

Entah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu sejak Sakura mulai berlari—berlari untuk mencapai Sasuke. Ia adalah boneka—boneka pembunuh yang dikendalikan oleh sebuah _microchip_ khusus yang membuatnya bertingkah dan berpikir bagai manusia. Dan sebagai boneka, bisa dibilang staminanya tidak terbatas. Berlari menembus lereng-lereng bukit dan hutan rimba sama sekali tidak menguras energinya. Adapun, gaun lolita merahnya terkoyak di beberapa bagian, dan rambut _sugarplum_-nya menjadi kusut dan kehilangan bentuk aslinya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Untuk apa memiliki penampilan yang rapi dan memukau bila ia sama sekali tidak memiliki tuan?

Yang jelas sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

Penjara khusus bagi kriminal tingkat Y. Di sanalah Sasuke ditahan—menurut catatan harian Danzou yang dibaca oleh Sakura sesaat sebelum boneka porselen itu meninggalkan rumah Danzou.

Dan ke sanalah tujuan Sakura saat ini.

Tajuk hutan yang terdiri dari pucuk-pucuk pohon cemara tampak menipis, kembali memperlihatkan angkasa yang sewarna dengan batu safir paling gelap. Goresan kuning pudar rembulan tampak berayun di salah satu sisi langit. Bintang-bintang nyaris tak tampak. Hening. Selain derik jangkrik yang bersahut-sahutan, satu-satunya suara yang nyata dalam hutan itu adalah suara langkah kakinya yang terus berlari. Berkali-kali sepasang sepatu lolita merah itu beradu dengan permukaan tanah, menyisakan kikisan pada sol sepatunya yang mulai terkelupas.

Sakura terus berlari.

Tak peduli bahwa ia—sang makhluk abadi—harus berpacu dengan waktu.

Tak peduli bahwa setiap detik yang bergulir tidak akan pernah bisa diputar balik ke waktu sebelumnya.

Tak peduli, karena ia harus menyelamatkan tuannya—Uchiha Sasuke—dari kematian yang akan menjemputnya—menurut catatan Danzou—besok siang.

**Tap!**

Langkahnya berhenti dalam satu ketukan. Suara-suara yang mengiringi derikan jangkrik pun menghilang.

Sesosok tubuh itu berdiri dengan anggun. Gaun tercabik. Rambut yang mengembang dengan liar. Sepatu yang mulai berlubang.

Pandangan mata emerald-nya terpusat pada suatu titik: puncak atap kelabu sebuah kastil yang adalah tempat ditawannya Uchiha Sasuke.

Penjara khusus kriminal tingkat Y.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sunyi tak jauh di luar sana tak jauh berbeda dengan kesunyian di _restricted area_ yang merupakan bagian tempat Sasuke dipenjara. Sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu, satu-satunya suara yang bergema di ruangan itu hanyalah bunyi detik jarum jam yang berbunyi pelan.

Baik Kabuto—sang sipir, maupun Sasuke—sang tawanan, sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Sasuke sudah tidak menyanyi-nyanyikan lagu anehnya, terutama sejak mengatakan bahwa lagu itu adalah lagu yang seringkali dinyanyikan oleh mendiang ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya.

Di sisi lain, Kabuto memang _diwajibkan untuk berbicara banyak_ dengan _tawanannya_. Rasa penasaran yang dipendamnya kian menjadi-jadi, namun sumpahnya saat menjadi polisi membuatnya bungkam. Ditelan bulat-bulat olehnya keinginan untuk bertanya lebih jauh mengenai arti lagu itu bagi Sasuke.

Yah, itu adalah urusan pribadi. Namun, percakapan umum sama sekali tidak tersangkut-paut dengan sumpahnya, bukan?

"Kau tahu bahwa eksekusi akan dilaksanakan besok siang?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei..." Kabuto yang merasa curiga berjalan mendekati sel Sasuke. Pria berkacamata bulat itu berhenti di depan pintu, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya ke arah jeruji yang dipasang membujur di lubang persegi yang berada di atas pintu ruang tahanan Sasuke.

Yang tertangkap oleh mata pria itu adalah sosok Sasuke yang masih berada dalam posisi yang sama—terduduk dengan kedua lutut tertekuk dan lengan lunglai, serta pandangan mata yang menerawang. Dalam hati, Kabuto bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa lelah dengan posisinya itu.

"Tuan Uchiha...?" Sekali lagi Kabuto mencoba memanggil nama Sasuke.

"... Hn." Lama kemudian baru Sasuke menjawab—tanpa menoleh ke arah Kabuto yang dibatasi oleh teralis besi pejal.

"Kau tidak takut pada kematian?" tanya Kabuto dengan nada datar.

"Hn."

Kening pria berambut perak itu mengerut samar. "Iya atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"... mengapa?"

"Karena Cherry Blossom **sudah tidak memercayaiku lagi**. Selain itu, aku sudah tidak memiliki sanak keluarga di sini. Untuk apa aku hidup?"

Kabuto terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kesekiankalinya selama berada dalam ruangan sempit nan pengap yang berjeruji itu, Sasuke menghela nafas dengan sedih. Pandangan matanya nanar dan tidak fokus. Terkadang, bibir tipisnya menyenandungkan melodi aneh dengan nada rendah—nyaris tak terdengar oleh siapapun juga.

Sangat bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pria yang sehari-harinya bersikap dingin dan tampak terpelajar. Waktunya ia habiskan untuk membaca buku-buku tebal yang membuat para pembacanya berpikir delapan belas kali sebelum mulai membalik halaman sampulnya. Minuman yang dikonsumsinya adalah kopi—Sasuke adalah seorang pecandu kafein. Ia tidak pernah tidur. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang yang jenius, mengingat ia memiliki garis keturunan Uchiha. Selain itu, di mana seorang Uchiha Sasuke berada, biasanya terdapatlah sebuah boneka porselen dengan mata jade dan rambut ikal _pale pink_ di sekitarnya.

Itulah Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi kini... siapakah sebenarnya jiwa yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Uchiha muda ini? Lucifer? Ah, yang pasti bukan Hitler, karena Hitler adalah orang yang ambisius dan... berjiwa. Sedangkan Sasuke _saat ini_? Bila dadanya tidak naik-turun pertanda kedua paru-parunya masih bekerja, semua orang pasti menyangka bahwa ia sudah mati. Atau minimal sedang koma dengan mata terbuka.

_Restricted area_ itu membisu. Sepi. Terlampau sepi. Namun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Bibirnya masih bergerak-gerak, seolah menyanyi tanpa suara. Pandangan matanya semakin kosong dan hampa.

**BRAK!**

Terdengar suara benda bertabrakan di luar sana, cukup keras hingga terdengar ke tempat tahanan Sasuke yang terpencil. Pastilah benturan itu amat menyakitkan—bila yang bertumbukkan adalah manusia dan benda yang keras dan bersudut.

**Dor! Dor! Dor!**

"UWAAAAAAGGGHHHHH...!"

Suara letusan dan teriakan kesakitan yang susul-menyusul terdengar hingga ke telinga Sasuke. Hei, sepertinya ada kekacauan di luar sana. Kepala Uchiha Sasuke bergeser sedikit—kini miring beberapa derajat dari posisinya semula.

**Dor! BUGH!**

Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu di sana. Kening Sasuke berkernyit samar, bingung—ekspresi pertama yang ditunjukkan oleh pria itu setelah beberapa hari.

Ada apa ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hey, I've arrived!_

_Just sit there and wait me to pick you up_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pandangannya menajam. Iris emerald-nya memancarkan kebencian dan kemarahan yang memuncak. Di tangan mungilnya tergenggam sepucuk pistol dengan laras terisi peluru. Sebelah tangan lagi menggenggam pisau yang berkilat tajam.

**DOR!**

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH...!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia melepaskan peluru dari moncong pistolnya. Tubuh berseragam yang semula menghalangi area pergerakannya kini tergeletak tak bernyawa setelah berteriak kesakitan. Puluhan tubuh telah ia buat tak bernyawa, seperti biasa. Hanya ada satu hal yang berbeda dari kebiasaannya menghilangkan nyawa manusia selama ini—kali ini ia menggunakan pistol.

Dan ternyata, membunuh dengan menggunakan pistol sama sekali tidak semenyenangkan membunuh dengan menggunakan pisau. Ia tidak bisa menyalurkan kreasi berdarahnya pada tubuh-tubuh korban, dan mereka biasanya akan mengerang kesakitan akibat perlakuan Sakura.

Namun, Sakura rela sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan euforia membunuh dengan pisau—dengan setiap mililiter darah yang menyembur keluar dan tubuh yang tercabik-cabik—asalkan kali ini ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Menyelamatkannya. Meminta maaf. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin Sakura lakukan terhadap Sasuke apabila boneka itu berhasil menyelamatkannya.

Kini, di hadapannya berdiri sesosok pria yang lumayan jangkung. Pria itu tidaklah berotot besar layaknya binaragawan, namun sosoknya cukup kekar. Samar-samar, cahaya jatuh menimpa rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan sepanjang tengkuk yang diikat agar terkesan rapi. Kacamata yang dikenakannya melorot hingga ke tengah hidung.

"_Good night, Cherry Blossom_..." sapa pria itu sambil tersenyum aneh, ia mendorong kacamatanya naik ke atas hidung dengan pelan. Sakura menyipitkan matanya untuk menangkap siluet tubuh pria itu lebih jelas dalam keremangan malam, dan saat ia bisa melihat pria berambut perak itu dengan lebih jelas, kening porselennya langsung berkerut tanda tak suka.

"Di mana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan nada dingin. Pria itu terkekeh, seolah-olah hal yang ditanyakan Sakura adalah hal yang lucu.

Ia—pria berambut kuncir di tengkuk itu—merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Tidak sopan menanyakan sesuatu dengan nada dingin seperti itu kepada orang yang belum dikenal."

Sakura menatapnya tanpa minat. "Kau sudah tahu namaku."

Pria itu tertawa, tawanya datar dan seolah mengejek. "Tetapi kau tidak tahu namaku."

"Aku tidak perlu tahu," tukas Sakura. "Sekarang jawab aku, DI MANA SASUKE?"

"Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang," tawanya lagi. "Bila kau bisa membuatku sekarat, akan kuizinkan kau masuk ke tempatnya." Pria itu mengerling ke arah lorong panjang yang tak terlihat ujungnya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Berisik."

Detik itu juga Sakura langsung melompat dan menerjang tubuh pria itu hingga ia terjengkang ke belakang. Dengan pisau di tangan kirinya, ia mencabik-cabik bagian dada si rambut perak.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH...!" teriak pria itu, terengah-engah.

Sakura mengamati luka yang baru saja dibuatnya. Tampak sepasang paru-paru yang kembang-kempis di sana, terhalang oleh kerangka-kerangka tulang rusuk yang sedang digores-goresnya.

"Kau punya paru-paru yang sehat." Sakura menggerakan pisaunya di atas pleura—selaput paru-paru, tidak benar-benar menggores, hanya sekedar menggesekkan permukaan pisaunya. "Siapa namamu?"

Seringai mengejek muncul di wajah pria berkacamata itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah. "Yakushi Kabuto."

"Mmmm..."

**Dor!**

Pistol itu meletus. Peluru perak yang sebelumnya beralokasi di dalam laras kini bersarang di dalam tempurung lutut Kabuto.

"Aaaaaaaakkkkkkkhhhhh...!" jerit Kabuto lagi. Darah menyembur dari lututnya yang terkena tembakan.

"Berisik."

Dengan sebelah kakinya, Sakura menendang kacamata Kabuto hingga terlepas dan pecah berantakan di atas lantai, entah di sebelah mana. Wajah pria itu memucat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk memukul Sakura, namun tinjunya hanya menampar udara kosong.

Dengan gerakan ringan, Sakura melompat mundur dari tubuh Kabuto. Diarahkannya moncong pistol kepada kedua lutut Kabuto.

"Bernyanyilah..."

**Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Letusan bertubi-tubi terdengar saat peluru itu melayang ke kedua lutut Kabuto dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Darah bermuncratan ke mana-mana, kedua lutut itu hancur.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Sakura mengernyit lagi. Setitik darah menodai gaunnya yang kusut. Dengan langkah-langkah ringan, ia mendekati Kabuto, kemudian membungkuk. Ia memosisikan tangannya di bawah leher Kabuto, membuat pria itu sedikit mendongak ke arahnya. Ditekankannya ujung pistol itu ke rahang kiri Kabuto—memaksa pria itu membuka mulutnya.

Kabuto menarik nafas dengan wajah tegang.

**Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

"Aaaaaakkkkhhh...! Uh-UHUK!"

Darah segar kembali termuntahkan dari mulut Kabuto. Pria itu nyaris tak sadarkan diri setelah beberapa butir peluru menembus bagian belakang dan langit-langit mulutnya.

Emerald itu dengan dingin menyapu tubuh korbannya.

"_Good night and have a nice death..._"

**JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB**

Berkali-kali pisau di tangan kirinya menembus tulang rusuk-tulang rusuk Kabuto, membuat osteon itu remuk. Ujung-ujung remukannya yang lancip menembus jantung Kabuto yang berdenyut lemah, sehingga organ pemompa darah itu pecah. Darah kembali menyembur-nyembur—kali ini tanpa teriakan apapun. Kabuto sudah meninggal.

Ia mundur satu langkah.

_Hanya sedikit lagi hingga ia bisa menjumpai Sasuke_.

Mata jade-nya menatap lurus lorong tak berujung di hadapannya. Entah mengapa ia yakin bahwa di ujung lorong itu terdapat ruangan tempat Sasuke dipenjara.

Ia mulai melangkah menyusuri lorong itu. Gelap. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah lilin yang terletak dalam sebuah ceruk dinding. Hanya sebatang lilin, untuk menerangi lorong yang gelap.

Setapak demi setapak, mendekati ujung lorong itu.

Dan lorong yang panjang itu diakhiri oleh sebuah pintu yang tersusun dari bilah-bilah kayu—tipikal pintu model kuno. Pada bagian atasnya terdapat lubang berbentuk persegi yang diisi oleh jeruji besi. _**Restricted Area**_ tertulis pada papan kecil di samping pintu tersebut, dan nama _**Uchiha Sasuke**_ tertulis di bawahnya.

Sakura menahan nafas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening.

Berulang kali Uchiha Sasuke menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan suara-suara di luar sana. Tetapi yang ditangkap oleh gendang telinganya hanyalah kekosongan. Ke mana bunyi letusan pistol yang tadi?—tentu saja Sasuke tahu bahwa suara-suara tadi adalah suara pistol. Juga suara hantaman, teriakan, benturan...

Terlalu sepi.

Instingnya sebagai pembunuh kembali bangkit. Walaupun secara mental ia belum siap, namun ia harus memperjuangkan kehidupannya. _Yeah_, ia harus berjuang agar Sakura tidak membencinya.

Sasuke bangun dari posisi duduknya, melemaskan otot-otot kakinya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk di lantai dalam posisi yang sama. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir bergerak...

"Tuan?"

Pria itu tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Nada bening dengan intonasi memukau yang sudah lama tak ia dengar. Mungkinkah itu...

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak percaya. Benarkah suara yang barusan menyapanya itu adalah suara Sakura?

"Hn." Terdengar gumaman dari arah luar. "Kau di dalam?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke, masih setengah terkejut.

"Mundurlah hingga punggungmu menyentuh tembok terjauh dari pintu." Perintah itu halus, namun bernada bahwa perkataan tersebut tidak dapat ditawar lagi. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mundur hingga punggungnya merapat ke tembok, beberapa meter dari pintu masuk.

"Sudah."

Hening.

**Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

**BRAK!**

Sebuah hantaman keras menyebabkan pintu kayu yang telah dihujani oleh peluru itu terjeblak, bagian tengahnya patah dan terdorong hingga membentur permukaan lantai. Debu-debu yang berada di sekitar pintu itu beterbangan, sehingga membentuk kepulan asap yang menyesakkan sistem pernafasan.

Siluet tubuh mungil setinggi dua kaki lebih tampak di baliknya, membuat Sasuke bernafas lega. Setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang, Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura dengan lebih jelas—dalam keremangan.

"Hai," sapa Sakura sambil melangkah masuk, "Tuan... Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

Sasuke—secara tanpa sadar—tersenyum. Tipis, namun tidak berkesan sinis seperti biasanya. Senyuman seolah-olah pada akhirnya ia menemukan harta berharganya.

"Kau... tidak gila 'kan, Tuan?" tanya Sakura sambil mengernyitkan alis. Boneka berambut _pink_ itu maju mendekati Sasuke. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Untuk hal apa?"

Kepala Sakura tertunduk. "Untuk tidak mempercayaimu. Untuk meninggalkanmu. Untuk... segala hal..."

"Hn."

Tangan Sakura yang mungil dan dingin terulur untuk menyentuh lengan Sasuke. "Mmm... ayo kita pergi," ajaknya sembari menarik Sasuke ke arah pintu. Mereka berdua keluar dari ruang penahanan Sasuke. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk tempat ini."

Sasuke memandang ke sekelilingnya—berbelas-belas mayat berlumuran darah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Salah satu di antaranya adalah Yakushi Kabuto, mantan sipirnya.

"Kau gila," cetus Sasuke sambil mengamati bekas luka pada tubuh Kabuto.

"Kau lebih gila," balas Sakura—setengah menyeringai. "Ayo kita pergi. Kita hanya punya waktu enam puluh detik untuk angkat kaki dari sini."

"Apa yang kau—" Tanpa menunggu selesainya kalimat yang sedang diucapkan Sasuke, Sakura langsung menariknya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong labirin, hingga akhirnya keluar dari pintu utama yang sudah sepi. Tampak sosok empat orang penjaga yang terkapar dengan lubang bundar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Mereka semua tak bernafas.

Dua puluh detik kemudian, mereka sudah berada di dalam hutan, nyaris tersembunyi oleh tajuk-tajuk cemara yang kian menebal. Sinar bulan tampak samar di tengah langit, mengiringi langkah-langkah mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. Tangannya menunjuk ke belakang, ke arah langit.

**DHAAAAARRR...!**

Pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab oleh suara ledakan keras disusul oleh awan bergulung berwarna jingga tua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kantor Polisi Inggris Diserang Teroris**

**Bangunan Meledak Beserta 30 Jenazah**

**The Sun—**Kantor polisi Inggris cabang London utara diserang oleh teroris kemarin malam. Gedung berupa kastil yang semula berisikan kurang-lebih tiga puluh orang polisi berseragam khusus kini hanyalah berupa puing-puing kecil dengan berpuluh mayat hangus dan tercabik-cabik.

Tidak ada saksi mata dalam kasus ini, namun, salah seorang tahanan dengan inisial US, yang didakwa menjadi pembunuh yang akan dieksekusi siang ini, kabur tanpa jejak. Diduga, rekan dari US membantunya kabur dari penjara, kemudian meledakkan kantor polisi dengan bom molotov berdaya hancur tinggi. Dalam hal ini, sang rekan pastilah Cherry Blossom, pembunuh bayaran nomor satu yang sempat menghilang selama beberapa hari.

Menurut autopsi yang dilakukan oleh Interpol, ketiga puluh jenazah itu telah terlebih dahulu meninggal sebelum tempat tersebut meledak. Namikaze Minato—_President of Excecutive Committee_ Interpol menduga bahwa buronnya US berkaitan erat dengan peledakan, dan juga menghilangnya Cherry Blossom untuk kedua kalinya.

Hingga berita ini diturunkan, belum ada kepastian mengenai pelaku peledakan, ke mana lepasnya US, dan ke mana menghilangnya Cherry Blossom. **(UN)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warna biru muda samar tampak tergradasi dengan indah, melapisi lautan angkasa yang terbentang luas. Gumpalan-gumpalan kapas putih tampak bergantung dengan nyaman di pusat torsi itu. Semburat-semburat keemasan sang surya menerabas pengembunan air itu, memantulkan partikel-partikel berkilau yang gemerlapan.

Sebuah pesawat berwarna putih keperakan tampak melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, menembus kapas alami itu—melayang dengan ketinggian ribuan kaki di atas permukaan laut. Pesawat Boeing 747—maskapai penerbangan milik swasta yang cukup sering digunakan sebagai media transportasi bagi sejumlah besar umat yang ingin bepergian. Dalam tubuh rigit pesawat itulah Sasuke dan Sakura berada.

Dalam ruangan yang hanya berisikan kurang-lebih dua puluh orang, tampaklah seorang pria berkulit pucat dan berambut raven biru tua yang sedang duduk di atas kursi yang berada tepat di sisi lorong yang kerap kali dilalui oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana. Pria itu bersandar dengan nyaman pada punggung kursinya, sementara di sisi kirinya, bersandar pada lengan kekarnya sesosok tubuh mungil dengan kulit seputih pualam yang berkilauan dengan rambut sewarna _cotton candy_ yang panjang mengikal dan dipita dua oleh pita sutera berwarna merah cerah. Kedua matanya tertutup—seolah-olah tertidur. Tubuh mungilnya tertutup oleh selembar selimut berwarna oranye tua—selimut yang dibagikan di dalam pesawat.

Sepasang mata onyx itu menatap sosok kesayangannya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, menciptakan lengkung senyuman tipis andalannya.

"Hn." Ia bergumam pelan, memandangi wajah bulat yang polos itu. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, _ma Cherie_."

Kemudian, pandangan kedua iris sekelam obsidian itu beralih pada jendela _semi-square_ yang berada di sisi kiri bonekanya—menatap visualisasi birunya langit yang didekorasi oleh awan-awan.

"Kau membebaskanku dari penjara itu—_yeah_, seorang diri. Hn—kau hebat."

"Ya, walaupun kau pasti sempat yakin bahwa aku melaporkan kejahatan _**kita**_ kepada polisi. Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak sebodoh _itu_ sampai meu menjebloskan diriku ke dalam penjara."

Pandangan mata itu beralih lagi, menelusuri lekuk wajah porselen yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Hn. Tetapi aku memang menyadap suara ruang rapat Interpol—kau ingat ketika aku mendengarkan sesuatu dari _earphone_? Itu adalah sebagian kecil dari rekaman yang berhasil kusadap. Hn. Guna melindungimu dari re-Operasi Docka. Aku tidak mau kau—hei, bicara apa aku ini?" Pria itu menggaruk-garuk rambut emo-nya yang tidak gatal.

Dengan tangan kanannya, pria itu merapatkan selimut oranye ke tubuh boneka di sebelahnya.

"Hn. Bicara banyak. Menggaruk-garuk kepala. Merapatkan selimut. Memberikan hadiah. _Yeah_, sangat bukan _aku_." Pria itu sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya. Sejumput rambut _bubble gum_ tersibak dari posisinya semula. Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, pria itu merapikan rambut yang menjuntai itu.

"Ya. Kita sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Alpen, Swiss—tempat yang kau inginkan untuk berlibur." Sekali lagi, pria itu melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, menangkap gelombang sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk.

Seorang pramugari berambut dan bermata _scarlet_ mendekatinya dan menyunggingkan senyuman ramah. "_Can I help you with something, Sir?_"

Pria itu menoleh dan menatap wanita itu—keningnya berkernyit samar, seolah-olah mengingat sesuatu. "Hn_, no thanks._"

Pramugari itu mengangguk dan berlalu dari tempat itu, sementara pria itu mengingat-ingat wajah-wajah yang dikenalnya. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu, dan pertemuan mereka adalah di—ah, sudahlah. Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Kembali ia menoleh ke arah jendela.

"Kita akan berlibur di Swiss..."

"... karena aku ingin kita—kau dan aku—beristirahat dulu... untuk sementara waktu..."

Sebelah mata emerald itu sedikit terbuka—mengintip. Kemudian mata itu kembali terpejam. Tidur dalam damai.

Setelah itu, pria bermata onyx itu kembali menyenandungkan nada-nada lagu asing yang menjadi kenangannya, seolah-olah meninabobokan boneka porselen _pink_ di sampingnya yang turut menikmati melodi vokalisasi itu.

Seolah-olah mereka berdua akan terbawa ke dalam sebuah dunia di mana mereka harus menyembunyikan diri untuk sementara waktu dari Interpol.

Sebuah dunia yang bernama 'realita'.

"Blurth, flurt, windoobi... Blurth, flurt, windoobi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good night and have a nice death..._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Special thanks to:

**ceruleanday / Queliet Kuro Shiroyama / Kira Desuke / Kuroi Kazehaya / 4ntk4-ch4n / popoChi-moChi / Rievectha Herbst / Kuroneko Hime-un / Hakuya Debora / Andromeda no Rei / Kirara Yuukansa / Putri Hinata Uzumaki / Uchiha Cesa / Frozenoqua / Fyo ****tomatoimnida / Karerurippe / RainyGlassWorld / kafuyamei vanessa-hime / Chousamori Aozora / Kazuma-big-tomat. L / Kuroichibineko / aya-na rifa'i / Deidei Rinnepero gak login / Hiwatari Nana [via sms]**

bila ditotal [11 chapter + 2 side story], jumlah review Cherry Blossom adalah **334**! Hahaha XD [ga penting]

Juga buat yang masukin Cherry Blossom ke Fave List :

**Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-cha****n / ****Aira Akachi**** / ****Akabara Hikar****i / ****akasuna no hataruno teng ton****g / ****Andromeda no Rei**** / ****Black Card**** / ****Bluepink Kyou-kun**** / ****Cendy Hoseki**** / ****ceruleanday**** / ****Chandii Applesnow**** / ****Deidei Rinnepero**** / ****DeviL's of KunoiCh****i / ****dhidi-chan**** / ****dhitta**** / ****Embun Pagi**** / ****Enda-Versailles**** / ****Flat-Face'Akai'**** / ****Frozenoqua**** / ****harunaru chan muach**** / ****himurochi****i / ****Hiwatari Nan****a / ****kafuyamei vanessa-hime**** / ****Karerurippe**** / ****Kaze or wind**** / ****Kazuma-Big-Tomat. L**** / ****Kira Desuke**** / ****Kirei no Misaki**** / ****Kowagame**** / ****Kuroi Kazehaya**** / ****Kuroichibinek****o / ****lady e. marionette**** / ****Mayu Azanum****a / ****Momoka Sha**** / ****Murasaki Sakura**** / ****Nakamura Kumiko-chan**** / ****Nanairo Zoacha**** / ****Peaphro**** / ****Pink Uchiha**** / ****popoChi-moChi**** / ****Putri Hinata Uzumaki**** / ****Queliet Kuro Shiroyama**** / ****reiyu chan**** / ****Rievectha Herbst**** / ****Ryu Takizawa**** / ****Sadistic Shinigami Aoi**** / ****Scarlet White V. L**** / ****Sheryl Cerbreaune**** / ****Shiori Yoshimitsu**** / ****Soren Lorenzen**** / ****Uchiha Cesa**** / ****Vytachi W. F**** / ****yuuna hihara**

Terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan kepada semuanya yang telah mendukung publikasi fic CHERRY BLOSSOM ini. Saya sama sekali tidak menyangka saat lima bulan yang lalu—ketika Cherry Blossom pertama kali di-publish—bahwa akan ada banyak orang yang membaca dan menyukai fic ini, kemudian bersedia memberikan review sepagai apresiasi :)

Ada beberapa orang yang menyebut saya sebagai 'Ratu Gore'—julukan yang sebenarnya bukan untuk saya. Saya bukan ahli gore, saya tahu itu. Kecintaan saya pada adegan-adegan pembunuhan brutal yang berdarah-darah lah yang membuat saya memutuskan untuk membuat serial Cherry Blossom ini. Oleh karena itu, _please_, jangan menganggap saya sebagai ratu gore, karena pada akhirnya, saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang masih bisa berbuat kesalahan dan jauh dari sesuatu yang bernama 'kesempurnaan'.

Terima kasih karena telah menyukai Cherry Blossom, juga genre M-Gore.

Yap, 2 season dari fic Cherry Blossom telah tamat, [_yeah_, walaupun saya menulis kata 'THE END' dengan kata 'THE END?'] dan tentu saja kalian semua pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa saya menggunakan tanda tanya di belakang frase tersebut. Hal itu disebabkan karena saya telah membuat sekuel dari Cherry Blossom, yaitu **La Noir Violon** [prolog di-post hari ini juga], dan juga sebuah _side story_ dari Cherry Blossom, **Viekas Poika**. Bila berkenan, silakan RnR :)

Saya pernah bilang bahwa pada tanggal 13 saya akan mem-posting 4 chapter sekaligus, La Noir Violon, chapter 12 Cherry Blossom, dan 1 side story Cherry Blossom. Rencananya, satu chapter yang saya batalkan itu adalah side story Cherry Blossom juga. Pasti akan di-post, hanya saja tidak di hari yang sama dengan posting 3 chapter ini.

Dan, _well_, hari ini adalah tanggal 13, dengan ini saya resmikan **SUSPENSE DAY**! Oke, saya tidak akan mencantumkan kalimat 'a fic for suspense day' pada La Noir Violon maupun Viekas Poika, namun tamatnya Cherry Blossom ini menandakan **SUSPENSE DAY DIMULAI!**

Masih banyak hal-hal yang harus direvisi dalam perencanaannya, mungkin tahun depan, namun, semoga tahun ini SD ada pesertanya :)

Maafkan semua kesalahan saya selama membuat CB ini, saya tahu, CB masih memiliki banyaaaaaaakkkk kekurangan yang harus diperbaiki [terutama minimnya adegan sadisme di beberapa chapter—termasuk di chapter ini]. Semoga **La Noir Violon** dapat diterima dengan baik di kalangan pembaca, dan juga kejelekan fic terminimalisasi.

Dan terima kasih bagi yang menominasikan fic ini di IFA 2010 :)

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah mencintai sosok 'cherry' di sini.

_See you in the next death!_

**Sign,**

**mysticahime**

p.s : karena chapter terakhir, boleh dong minta review yang banyaaaaaaak~ X3

p.p.s : KEEP GORE ALIVE!

p.p.p.s : HAPPY GORE DAY~!

**131110**


End file.
